


She Was Loved By The Multitudes

by johnny_topside



Category: MKL9, Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/M, Love Triangles, MK9 Ending, Martial Arts, Minor Character Death, Multiple Personalities, Original Character Death(s), Sex, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 49,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnny_topside/pseuds/johnny_topside
Summary: The heart warming, head splatting tale of a telekinetic ninja king who just wants to bang his goth milf wife who's come back from the dead. Pretty dry stuff. Based off Ermac's MK9 ending





	1. Cursed Golden Flower

Chapter 1: Cursed Golden Flower  
  
  
  
_Authors foreword:  
  
This fic is based off of Ermac's MK9 ending, if you're not familiar take the minute to Youtube it and you'll be caught up._  
  
  
  
  
Normal was a relative term for him, but King Jerrod knew something was wrong the moment he woke that morning. He'd had the nightmare countless times, always the same, waking in a cold sweat and thrashing at imaginary enemies, but this one was different. It started as it always did. Jerrod sat with his wife on the sun drenched Nalat beach, his young daughter Kitana trying to catch the waves as they rolled in. Sindel's black hair framed her elegant face, shapely eyebrows over demure, hazel eyes , flawless skin and full lips. Kitana was only five, but it was already clear she was going to grow up to be a beauty like her mother. Jerrod wasn't quite an old man, but getting there at 28000 years. He was still hale but definitely past his prime. His gray beard and thinning hair were starting to turn white and it was hard to keep the extra weight off now.  
  
He soaked up the sun for a minute, enjoying the monotonous rasp of the sea. You couldn't swim in the sea like then, not now, he'd think on waking. It was becoming safe to travel by boat again and maybe to fish if you had a strong stomach for what you caught, and it wasn't night of course. Careless fools still went missing off the coast all the time. All of this was forever changed, forever gone, but every single time, Jerrod always forgot until the end.  
  
“I'm worried.” Sindel said. She wore a purple bikini that hugged her body, she certainly didn't look 20000 years old, but Jerrod usually kept these thoughts to himself. It was a bit embarrassing to tell her those things, but this time he found himself appreciating the way it lifted her proud breasts. “Shao Kahn's won nine tournaments. Nine! One more and...” She was watching Kitana splash in the waves without a care. Jerrod knew all too well, they had lost seven of the tournaments just during his reign. Peacetime just didn't breed the kind of warriors that could stand up to Kahn and his beasts that called themselves men.  
  
“It'll be alright.” Jerrod would always say at this point in his infinite ignorance. “We only need to win once and the kingdom is safe again. The fighters we've picked this time are all hard men that have been training nonstop since the last tournament and they know what's at stake. We even have grandmaster Cha.” Sindel smiled that smile he never saw anymore and it would always tear at his heart when he woke, but it was still too early for that.  
  
“If we win this time, let's try again.” His wife put her arm around him.  
  
“Try what again?”  
  
“Let's give Kitana a little brother or sister.” She smiled slyly and gave him a peck. He returned it on her cheek casually, completely taking for granted this vision beside him, and he frowned for the first time in the dream, as if it had only just occurred to him. Why hadn't he been more responsive to her? Distraction, he thought. Who wouldn't be distracted with Shao Kahn threatening their reality?  
  
“We'll see my love.” His wife was still relatively young but she was getting past child bearing age, they'd had Kitana with much difficulty. It just seemed like there was never any time to try and he was getting past that age as well.  
  
“Well if you don't want her can we have her?” A voice asked and suddenly Jerrod was pushed down into the sand by a heavy boot. This was where the dream always became a nightmare. Shao Kahn's goons would drag his wife and daughter away into the darkness while he could only watch, old and helpless. He heard the familiar nasty laughter and his wife's cries, and soon he would start begging them to leave her alone.  
  
He was jerked to his feet from behind by powerful arms, only this time it wasn't some Takartan with a grin full of razors and bad breath, but a masked figure garbed in red and black with eyes that glowed green like swamp light. Jerrod struggled to break out of the grip, he shifted, trying to stomp on the foot, then threw his head back futilely until another figure strode up and drove it's fist into his gut. The air was knocked out of him and as he sank to the sand, he saw the figure looking down at him was the very same red garbed ninja with green eyes. Two identical men each pulled Sindel's arms this way and that as they laughed at her struggles. Another came back carrying Kitana under his arm like a toy even as she kicked and thrashed. The one behind him dragged Jerrod back up and secured him in a painful neck lock. It wasn't just that they were all dressed the same, they were all of them the exact same man.  
  
“I'll bet Shao Kahn will be pleased with these pretty prizes we've caught.” Said the one holding Jerrod from behind. “He'll be well entertained.”  
  
“Maybe we can find some entertainment before then.” Another of the ninjas laughed. The eyes and face were the same but the voice was much younger than the first.  
  
“This one looks like she knows what she's doing.” Said another, but it was a woman's voice even though the figure was clearly a man. The creature held Sindel's chin in it's hand, roughly turning her face this way and that to admire the cheekbones.  
  
“I like them a little younger!” Boomed the one carrying Kitana. Instead of a small child, he was now carrying his adult daughter under one arm. The young woman still kicked underneath the ninja's arms absurdly. Jerrod's face contorted and he realized something was really wrong. What was happening? Kitana wasn't even six yet! It had been Takartans before, not whatever these were. They were so familiar.  
  
“So how about it?” The one with the female voice asked his wife. “Don't tell me you want to play with grandpa here when you could be having fun with us?” The other slid behind Sindel as easily as oil and grasped handfuls of her full breasts.  
  
“Just feel these tits! Has your husband squeezed them like this recently?” The red thing began to fondle his wife in front of his eyes, but instead of crying or struggling Sindel leaned her head back against the man's shoulder and purred in pleasure.  
  
“Don't stop, you know what I like.” The one beind her reached down and a gloved hand stole into Sindel's bikini bottom and began to move beneath the fabric. “Ah, yes, stroke me there!”  
  
“No.” Whispered Jerrod. He couldn't believe his eyes and ears. His wife wouldn't say that!  
  
“Make me Shao Kahn's whore.” Princess Kitana breathed and the ninja lifted her blue loin cloth and squeezed the tightly toned ass. The figure began to unbuckle it's pants and gripped Kitana's hips before looking at Jerrod. The mask concealed it's mouth, but he could tell it was grinning at him, the green eyes burned with a lunatic glee as it began to thrust.  
  
“Stop this! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!” Jerrod screamed, and a gloved fist flew out of nowhere to punch him in the mouth. He spat blood and when he opened his eyes, his wife and daughter were moaning and writhing, covered in swarms of identical red men that sucked and fondled and thrust. The positioned themselves above and below the women, who gave themselves over to the sea of flesh willingly, enjoying it, their mouths saying unspeakably depraved things and begging for more as Jerrod thrashed about, helpless, his screams fading in his own ears over the din of thousands of voices.  
  
_“Join us again Jerrod. Join us”_  
  
  
  
  
He woke with a start, and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, greatly disturbed by the dream. He had no real control over his dreams but how could such a vile vision come from his own mind all the same? He got out of bed to discover with disgust he also had a thick hard-on. Jerrod rubbed his face before going to the bureau mirror and stared at it as he did every morning.  
  
It wasn't an old bearded face staring back at him now, but glowing green eyes set in a stranger's face. The familiar eyes from his dream stared out from the face of a younger man with moppish black hair. To Jerrod he didn't look like anyone in particular. It wasn't an ugly face perse, but something about it's contours just seemed wrong...unnatural. It was a daily ritual, staring himself down like this, convincing himself that he was King Jerrod and not Ermac anymore. It took awhile to steady himself, the nightmare had left a bad taste in his mouth, but eventually he began the daily litany of his crimes.  
  
He only remembered being Ermac in half remembered snippets. Killing Shao Kahn's countless enemies and slaughtering rebels for the Emperor's pleasure. Ending the innocent and guilty alike in the tournament. One of his clearer memories was Sindel standing by Kahn's side, watching the matches with drugged detachment. Seeing them together, his gentle wife tainted by this evil and hearing that hateful laugh of his had filled the composite being with an inexplicable rage and the Emperor's creation had rebelled. The magic binding Ermac's will was strong but the rage grew stronger until a multitude of souls turned on the Emperor even as he ordered them to lay down and die.  
  
Hazy, disjointed fragments of that long, hard fought battle came to him and he tried to piece them into a coherent whole. He had still been submerged within the consciousness of Ermac, the rage was the only thing Jerrod remembered contributing. Shao Kahn's strength was overwhelming and even though their body had the strength and fighting spirit of thousands of warriors souls, it was as nothing against the Emperors might. In the end, bleeding and battered, Ermac only won by ruthlessly exploiting a gap in his defense. In a moment of overconfidence Kahn dropped his guard and Ermac telekinetically created a bubble within the warlord that expanded until it burst from his massive chest in a crimson geyser, but even then he didn't fall. A punch with the strength of at least ten men shattered the skull mask to reveal Kahn's despicable face. It was brutish, eyebrow-less, lumpy and contused from the beating, and strangely naked without the mask that the realms had come to fear. Ermac's glowing eyes narrowed before a fist drove itself through that face, then again, and again, until brittle bones finally gave way to a wet pulp.  
  
Ermac withdrew his gore drenched fist, feeling Kahn's curse lifting...and that's when the real battle began as the souls within him laid claim for control of the newly freed mind. It was on that dark psychic plane that Jerrod awoke, for the first time he remembered thinking for himself and not as “We”. He was a smoky green reflection, trapped in a giant vessel shaped like a man with countless others, all vying for control of Ermac's body. The gestalt entity composed of thousands, tens of thousands of the souls that had perished in Edenia's war with Shao Kahn. Soldiers, nobles, ascetics, martial artists and even bandits and murderers, if they had ever picked up a weapon or had some skill with their fists, they were part of Ermac. Even the king of Edenia.  
  
They fought, soul to soul, mind to mind, those thousands, for what seemed like eternity until slowly the mobs thinned and he was the last man standing. It wasn't a battle of martial arts skill, but sheer will power. To recount each individual battle would have taken Jerrod the rest of the month. Jerrod held no illusions, he was only consciously in control now to recount the memory because of who he was. Some of the souls had rallied to him as their king , but far more who had served under him had fought him bitterly. The urge to live again was a powerful one and he didn't blame them for it. Still, that small edge, and his recent memory of his wife Sindel had been enough for him to push through.  
  
Sindel. It had been a year since he embraced her and their grown daughter Kitana with tears in their eyes. It was a true miracle that they were reunited as a family, irrevocably changed but alive, but it hadn't been the fairy tale ending he'd hoped for. With a sigh Jerrod reached into the dresser and pulled out his other face, an ornate black face mask that obscured almost everything except for the green eyes. Inside he was Jerrod but not everyone in the kingdom believed that yet, so for now he'd continue to show them the face they knew. Ermac, the slayer of Shao Kahn.  
  
  
  
  
He strode the halls, trying to clear his mind of the filthy dream. Servants bowed as he passed, to King Jerrod or Ermac, he didn't know. Queen Sindel and a few survivors from before the war had vouched for him, but it was enough that he had destroyed the Emperor for most. Between him and his wife their leadership had won over most of his subjects, but for the last year it had been enough to deal with Baraka, Mileena and their vicious Takartan hordes.  
  
“Father!”  
  
His daughter's voice dragged Jerrod back the moment and he saw Kitana waving from down the hall. He smiled, at least one person was always glad to see him. He hadn't been there to see her grow up but she had been overjoyed at his return and accepted him wholeheartedly as her father when others doubted. More than her mother he thought ruefully. She ran to him and gave him a hug and he returned it uncomfortably, he didn't approve of her fashion choices. She wore a turquoise halter that tied around her neck and left her sizable cleavage exposed and a long blue sash covered her modesty but left little to the imagination with her thighs. A silver hair band held her glossy black hair. In some ways she was more beautiful than even her mother, she had inherited the best features of her grandmother as well and he marveled again at how she had grown. She was more than 10000 years old now.  
  
“How is my daughter this morning?”  
  
“Better than fine. Giles said there was great news in the field and they are going to break it to you this morning.”  
  
“About the Takartans?” She nodded and his smile broadened. “That's wonderful, I'll go see your mother.” Kitana's face clouded a bit, she knew about the difficulties her parents had been having, it was something of an open secret now.  
  
“Be careful, she's not in a good mood. She's in the courtyard, she says she's training the royal guards but it looks more like she's just kicking their asses.”  
  
“Kitana! A princess doesn't talk like that.”  
  
“Sorry, those Earthrealmers. ” She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. “Things will get better, she just needs time. Try to be patient, what happened to us was tough on her. I'll see you later.” He watched her go for a moment, feeling that strange mixture of fatherhood, pride and fear.  
  
_You should be proud. She's grown up to be a strong, beautiful woman. A man could fall in love._  
  
He furrowed his brow slightly at the thought. He had been thinking something like that, but the thought felt foreign somehow.  
  
_Or lust. The princess has coltish legs that go all the way up to that gorgeous ass of hers._  
  
Jerrod frowned deeper. He hadn't just really thought that had he?  
  
_Shut up you scum. She's his daughter.  
  
She's not MY daughter. See how it bounces as she walks? A cock would bounce off it just as easy._  
  
Jerrod realized that his eyes were trained on his daughter's shapely bottom as it shifted with each step and shook his head hard. What was that? He had heard those perverted thoughts, but it had been someone elses voice in his head.  
  
He was disturbed but he'd almost put it out of his mind by the time he reached the courtyard. Sindel was sparring with six of the royal guards at once and slapping them around like they were children. Most of them were on their backs and the one who was still up looked exhausted and was bleeding profusely from his mouth. Staggering, he threw a punch at Sindel who simply grabbed the fist with one hand and squeezed. The man screamed in pain and sank to his knees and Jerrod heard the telltale crunch as the bones in his hand strained not to break altogether.  
  
“Queen Sindel!” He yelled and his wife looked up from her work, her savage grin faltering before she released the guard. He scrambled away, crab like, while clutching the hand.  
  
“I was just finishing up husband. Aiden!” She called and the captain of the guards bowed low before her. “If these weaklings can't last two minutes against me what hope do they have of protecting the royal family?”  
  
“I'm deeply sorry. The power of your Majesty is only matched by her glorious beauty, it's only expected that they would stand no chance.”  
  
“Hmph, I don't need flattery, I need strong protectors.”  
  
“I will discipline them and train them harder your Majesty. As always, your every word is my desire.” Aiden pounded his fist to his heart in salute and Sindel sniffed and waved him away daintily. As the captain passed, carrying one of the injured guards over his broad shoulder he gave only the briefest nod of his head to Jerrod while avoiding his eyes.  
  
“My liege.”  
  
“Captain.” Jerrod said shortly. He didn't like Aiden, or the way he talked to his wife. Not so much what he said as something in his voice, some oily thing beyond mere admiration that he hadn't noticed before.  
  
_He's a vapid pretty boy, the kind I ate for breakfast in the day, always thought they were hot shit until you got them into a bar fight._  
  
Another strange voice. Bar fight? He'd never done such a thing and he didn't normally curse. Things were off today since that nightmare, sometimes it just didn't pay to get out of bed.  
  
Sindel brushed a small bit of blood off her shoulder as he walked over, it wasn't hers of course. She hadn't even broke a sweat. He found himself looking at her differently this morning, like so many things, it was like he was seeing her for the first time since the spell had broken. She was still his wife but her resurrection had wrought changes in her as drastic as any Jerrod had experienced. Her long hair, once black as starless night was now almost entirely white except in the center, and the mild, hazel eyes were now pale like milk. The long hair spilled down her chest in a snowdrift across the bodice that exposed the hills of her ripe breasts and her firm abdomen. When they had first married she had been soft like silk, not strong with cords of taut muscle on her exposed arms and legs. She was still very beautiful but her face now had a hard anger chiseled into it which made her look older. The changes weren't all just physical either.  
  
_The Queen has had a hard life, you should be understanding.  
  
You lucky dog. Her Majesty has some majestic tits. Those thighs, that fine, toned-_  
  
“Was there something you wanted or were you just going to stand there and admire me all day?” Sindel asked with her hands on her hips. The voices had distracted him but he had honestly been admiring her body. She dressed a little more conservatively than their daughter, but not much, it had become the style in the kingdom during Shao Kahn's reign and he was still getting used to women parading around in next to nothing. The thought of other eyes lingering on the Queen's exposed skin bothered him more today than it had before.  
  
“Can't I admire beauty?” She smiled a very small, tight smile and fluffed her hair mockingly.  
  
“I haven't heard you talk like that in a long time. You used to gush over me all the time when we were younger. Are you sick?” He frowned a little, he really was feeling off, was it so unusual for him to compliment her?  
  
“I'm sorry about that. Maybe we could take some time later this week and...reacquaint ourselves. We haven't been spending enough time together.” She raised an eyebrow, surprised.  
  
“You're only now noticing that?” He'd long had problems with her since their resurrection, and each day he'd kept putting them off. It was small wonder they could barely talk to eachother now. There was a brief time when he might have been able to bridge the gap between them, but...  
  
I''ve been too wrapped in trying to undo the damage Shao Kahn did to this kingdom. There were rebellions to put down and so many enemies to deal with.” He explained, for what felt like the thousandth time. She folded her arms, unimpressed, and watched some butterflies flit amongst the flowers. Such things were finally starting to return now that Outworld's influence no longer dominated the Edenian environment. He moved towards her and put his hands on her bare shoulders and found her skin excited him. It had been weeks since he'd touched her, he hadn't even been aware of how much he still wanted her since that moment. She jerked a little in surprise, but she radiated cold.  
  
“There's always enemies, and there's always some threat.” She replied. “That's why we've barely spent any time together outside of war rooms.” She said it without bitterness, like she was talking about bad weather. It was true, there hadn't been time to be romantic with her even though they hadn't seen eachother in centuries. They were different people, and there was their daughter, their kingdom, so many fires to put out, so much consolidation.  
  
“I never wanted us to sacrifice our happiness, but that's what it means to rule Sindel.”  
  
“You think I don't know that?” She pulled away from him and made a point of not looking at him. “It's been a year.”  
  
“Yes, a long, dry year, but look at all we've done. The Shokan and the Centaurians have integrated. We're on friendly terms with the Seidans. The Chaos and Nether Realms have kept their distance. Once we've dealt with the Takartans there will finally be time for us, I promise.”  
  
“When? When do you start acting like a husband again as well as a king?” That made him angry, couldn't she see he was trying now? Still, why had he waited so long?  
  
“Just give me a chance damn it! There's news of the Takartans today, once Baraka is dealt with-”  
  
“You always use words like 'once' and 'soon' and 'someday', did you know that?”  
  
“I'm trying with you Sindel. I've been through alot and-” He tried to touch her shoulders again and she jerked away, her face was flushed and fierce.  
  
“You think you're the only one? What about me and your daughter? You think a few pretty words now make up for you being so distant?”  
  
“I thought you had gotten enough of those from the captain.” He regretted the words immediately after they left his mouth and he spread his hands. “Sindel, I'm sorry, I haven't been feeling myself.” His wife's white eyes flashed angrily and then all the emotion seemed to leave her face all at once, replaced with icy control.  
  
“I thought you had been feeling yourself. No wonder you haven't touched me since Kitana was born.”  
  
“I'm sorry.” Jerrod cursed at himself, it had just slipped out. What was wrong with him today?  
  
“I'll wait with baited breath in the throne room.”  
  
  
  
  
When the envoy breathlessly entered the throne room, his face aglow with what promised to be news of victory. Jerrod sat on his throne, glad for once to be wearing the mask that concealed his troubled expression. His daughter Kitana sat on his left, and on his right his wife, but the couple sat rigidly, like strangers. The envoy bowed, but when he spoke he addressed the Queen, which was fine by Jerrod. The whole day had become trying beyond belief.  
  
_Stop wallowing in self pity and be a man._  
  
It was a woman's voice but he found himself agreeing with it and his hand reached for his wife's. She moved it before their fingers could touch, as if she was just shifting position but Jerrod knew better.  
  
“General Jade won the last battle decisively, it was a complete rout!” The envoy boomed and the court erupted in cheers and applause. The man beamed, he had a fine strage presence and he was relishing his moment in the spotlight as the cheering went on and on.  
  
“Quiet!” Sindel thundered, her voice cutting like a knife through the ruckus. “I would hear more.” She said more gently, extending her hand to the envoy.  
  
“Baraka was killed and his foul bride Mileena fled the field, she is even now being hunted down. We expect to capture her by nightfall. The bulk of the hordes remain in the west, but they are leaderless and have fallen to infighting.”  
  
“What of General Jade?”  
  
“She returns to give full report, she left half the army to pursue Mileena and ensure the hordes make no further moves.  
  
“Very well then. Any other news?”  
  
“There is, but I would speak with your Majesty privately.”  
  
  
  
  
Jerrod sniffed the night air, the scent of the flowers in the court yard and the chirping crickets calming him. It was a star lit sky, so bright it was almost blue. The rest of the day had been busy and he hadn't had time to reflect on all the strangeness, but he felt better now. Communications were found in the command tent between Mileena and the Edenian traitor Tanya, she'd been operating in their backyard all along. She was gearing up to launch some sort of attack once Baraka marched on the capital. He hadn't, so chances were Tanya was long gone but if she wasn't...Jerrod smiled broadly. No, he wasn't that lucky, but there was a slim chance she hadn't moved on yet and the letters gave them an area to search. A force would scour for her tomorrow. His thoughts turned back to his wife.  
  
_You've got to admit, you have been kind of an asshole._  
  
It was the same female voice from the throne room, she had an unsympathetic, humorless edge to her thoughts. He didn't care for the vulgarity but she spoke with authority. The thoughts had been mostly quiet as he concentrated on the day's work, but he was still disturbed. He had defeated the other souls for control of this body but they were still inside and as much a part of him as his fingers or his toes, and it seemed they were restless. Maybe the woman was nothing more than a strand of hair on his head for all he knew. Only Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung had truly understood how Jerrod's composite body worked and they were both dead. Quan Chi might know but he was too dangerous not to kill on sight.  
  
The flowers were fragrant and he plucked a handful of purples from the ground, arranging them in a bouquet. It was childish, but when had he last done something like this for his wife? His beautiful kingdom had become a cruel, savage place and his loving wife a cold, brutal shell of a woman and Jerrod was left to pick up the pieces. They'd had trouble since almost the beginning, chalking it up to the shock of their resurrections and how different they both were now so Jerrod had given his wife her space. Maybe too much. That space had grown wider and wider until they could barely talk to eachother now and even slept in separate bedrooms. They hadn't even gone to bed together since he'd returned he thought with some amazement. The thought of his wife's sculpted body naked filled him with desire and he felt himself stir beneath his belt. Jerrod hadn't even thought of sex till that morning, all the stress of ruling and fighting with Sindel had killed what little drive he'd had and he began to look at the nightmare with something like gratitude. He hadn't realized how distant he'd really been until now, it was like he had been sleep walking but now he was awake. The kingdom would survive if he wasn't there to guide it every second of every day, and Sindel was as strong a ruler as he'd ever been. The voice was right, he had been, as the Earthrealmers say, an asshole. Sindel deserved more of his attention and he would start making it up to her now.  
  
It was late, and his wife would either be taking her nightly shower or already in bed. Both prospects appealed to Jerrod, he would give her the flowers and let her know how he really felt. That ice around her heart would melt and things would be like they were before Shao Kahn again. The thought of her dark cherry lips excited him in a way he hadn't felt since they'd first met and he wondered again how he could have gone so long without trying harder with her.  
  
_You were trying to give her space, but a woman needs a man to make the first move old timer, take it from me._  
  
He scowled and walked more quickly down the hall, he wished the voices would shut up and let him concentrate. He was about to knock on the door when he heard something on the other side. It was very faint but sounded like his wife was talking. He debated and put his ear to the door. He heard Sindel laugh and say something, then a man spoke indistinctly. There was silence a few moments, and then he heard his wife groan deeply as if she was in pain. The man asked her something and she answered breathlessly. Jerrod's hand crept to the doorknob, expecting it to be locked, but instead it turned in his hand. He closed it behind him as quietly as possible. The voices were a little clearer now, he could hear them coming from the bedroom. He crept slowly towards the sound, afraid of what he would see. Jerrod edged to the door, just enough so he could peer in from around the corner and keep his distance.  
  
His wife was on her hands and knees, the bedspread bunched up between her hands as Aiden held a leg up and fucked her from behind. Her harsh voice had risen in pitch as she trilled with each loud slap of his thighs against her. Jerrod was so shocked he could do nothing but watch as Sindel closed her eyes and bit her lip. Aiden increased his pace and now Jerrod could also hear the faint slosh of the man's rod driving into his wife's wetness. Her breasts swayed with each thrust, her two tone hair fell about in a flurry, and Jerrod found himself perversely aroused as he watched them. Her new, fit body was magnificent, he hadn't really seen his wife naked since coming back he realized, the shock finally peeling back to reveal anger and shame. The bouquet of flowers whispered against the stonework as it fell from his nerveless fingers and he clutched his head as a mob of voices screamed conflicting demands at him.  
  
  
_Go in there and smack her and beat that little shit to an inch of his life!  
  
No, you had to expect this! You haven't touched her in years, is it any wonder this happened?  
  
The vow between a husband and a wife is a sacred thing, nothing should break it.  
  
Look at the Queen go, fucking like a triphammer!  
  
Kill them, kill them both!  
  
You should go in and join them, you know you want to. Just strip off your clothes and walk right in. Your wife's mouth looks lonely._  
  
He huddled on the floor, and over the voices he could hear his wife and Aiden panting obscenely.  
  
“I love these beautiful tits!” Aiden said smugly as he grabbed a handful. “ Do you want me to suck them again till they're raw? ” His wife's coo of satisfaction made Jerrod shiver in anger as his body struggled, to do what he didn't know. Her voice sounded so similar to his nightmare he almost lost control.  
  
“No! Don't talk so dirty to me!” She said, but her voice was a purr.  
  
“But you love it. Tell me what else you love.”  
  
“Oh god, I love your huge cock! Slap your big balls against my pussy!” The smacking sounds increased and Jerrod opened his eyes, from this angle he could see Aiden driving hard into the queen. As he watched Sindel's fingers caressed the swinging sack before sliding up the shaft and reaching her clit which she rubbed furiously.  
  
“Do you like that?”  
  
“It's the best thing I've ever had!” She cried and he pumped his hips hard into her before stopping and leaving it inside her. Her moan peaked and she bucked against him before he pulled her to him for one last deep thrust up to the hilt, then withdrew, groaning loudly as he climaxed and sprayed a white stream on his wife's back. Her satisfied croon and her legs shifting against one another filled Jerrod with a toxic mix of despair and desire.  
  
“Do me like you did before.” Aiden grunted and laid back in the bed, offering her his hard cock. He was rubbing the thick member against the queen's cheeks and across her lips and her smile showed she enjoying the treatment.  
  
“Let me clean you up little boy.” She began to lick the glistening seed off his manhood, worshiping the guard captain with her mouth. The man closed his eyes and exhaled as Sindel's cheeks hollowed and the sucking, popping sounds reached Jerrod's ear . She had never done that with him he thought, never.  
  
_Did you ever ask her to?_  
  
We're royalty, it wouldn't be dignified he thought back.  
  
_How's being a cuckold for dignified?_  
  
“The way you flick your tongue Highness, this must be a royal blowjob.”  
  
“Mmm, I'm going to suck all the cheek out of you after your cum runs dry.” His wife replied with a voice like a hungry lioness before swishing her tongue all around the man's shaft and Jerrod felt his own cock straining his pants. She had never talked like that! The slurping grew louder as her head bounced feverishly and Aiden gasped like he was dying as Sindel kept her word. Her throat moved as she swallowed him and the guard captain's face was either pain or the pinnacle of pleasure. Finally, mercifully, they finished and Aiden got up and began to dress as Sindel stretched out languidly in bed.  
  
A thousand conflicting emotions battled for dominance in Jerrod, he had less than a minute to do something. He came within a breath of simply standing there and waiting for Aiden to come around the corner and meet his waiting fist, but Jerrod still couldn't reconncile the betrayal and his own arousal. Confusion washed over him, paralyzing him, so in the end he quickly snuck out as Aiden finished buttoning his shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't sleep that night, the voices kept him up, not that it mattered. He drank himself almost into a stupor, but no matter how his eyes ached and his head throbbed, he couldn't drift off even for a moment. He was too busy imagining all the different ways he could have reacted other than sneaking out like a coward. One moment he was beating the captain into a bloody mess, the next, delivering some impossibly grand declaration of love to his wife that would melt her callous expression to one of shocked guilt. Whatever he would have done, it would have been impulsive and foolish he tried to tell himself, and he could deal with it when he had time to think. Thoughts didn't come though, only baffled, seething jealousy. Had his Sindel sucked that bastard's cock until he filled her mouth ? Had she rutted for him like a bitch in heat and begged him like a whore? The Queen of Edenia, his loyal wife for thousands of years!  
  
_Maybe that's the problem. Thousands of years and you never put it to her hard?_  
  
We made love countless times he thought and the voice jeered.  
  
_That's why you're a dupe. “Made love.” You probably never even ate her out!_  
  
Jerrod didn't reply, aloud or mentally. He didn't need thousands of leering perverts peering into his thoughts. He had done that thing to his wife a few times, but it had been more like kissing her...kissing there. He shook his head, embarrassed, and wished he could be alone in his own head again, in his old run down body with his old wife and daughter that he knew, and not these strange, dangerous women he had now for his family.  
  
Morning finally crept in and Jerrod went down to the courtyard. In the early light and crisp air he felt a little better even if his body was only moving now under protest. No, he was in no condition to think about it now, he needed rest first and then he would confront Sindel. The voices jabbered and gibed and lilted, and though all he could feel was bald anger, on some level, they were right. He had allowed Sindel to get away from him and he had to take at least some blame. No damn it, if she had wanted that she could have come to him!  
  
_Could she? Were you available?_  
  
“Enough.” He said aloud to the empty courtyard. “There's things that need doing.”  
  
  
  
  
“So begging your pardon your Majesty, you didn't need to leave the palace for a scouting party. We could handle this.”  
  
Jerrod let his attention turn from the river to the soldier riding by his side. They galloped along the bank in tight formation, most of Outworld was ugly, dead, and dangerorus, but this area had recovered and was green again. The river fed down to the valley, carving out caves that went on for miles. The soldier wasn't very bright looking, probably picked more for his sword arm than his brains, but Jerrod didn't say what he really thought.  
  
“Tanya is a dangerous fighter, easily a match for any of you, and we have no idea how many conspirators she has with her. You might find my strength useful here, we can't be too careful.”  
  
“Oh.” The soldier adjusted his canteen and urged his horse on. That was one reason Jerrod had come, but mainly he needed to get out of the palace. From the moment he'd seen his wife that morning he'd struggled not to say something he'd regret. She'd met his announcement of leading the scouts with the same confusion as the soldier.  
  
“Elder Gods why? It's beneath you.” She'd said with cold scorn and he'd had to strangle a quip about who was positioned beneath who the previous night.  
  
“This is it.” Jerrod dismounted and stroked his steeds neck as he got the lay of the land. There were quite a few caves, who knew how far they went. He double checked the map, but there was nothing on it to indicate Tanya's whereabouts. He only had forty men.  
  
“I want you in teams of two, search every cave in the area by nightfall. Mark the caves that are clear with chalk. If you see anything suspicious, use the bells and we'll meet back at this spot.” Jerrod fingered the small bell at his belt, they were magically linked, if one rang they would all ring. It was tempting to double the pace and let them search separately but he wouldn't put anything past Tanya. If one was ambushed that would be all the heads up she would need to clear out.  
  
They split up and spread out in every direction to begin their tedious work. Some of the caves weren't even man sized but they still had to be checked, and there were a lot of them. Many fed into a maze like underground network of caves, making the area difficult to search. Many of them went nowhere, others connecting to one another, and nothing to differentiate them. The voices nagged at Jerrod with sound advice and twisted urgings but he was largely able to drown them out and concentrate on the search. Hours later it was wearing on him on top of the sleep deprivation. He knew the chances had been slim of catching any sign of Tanya but he'd still hoped for something, anything. They had started mid morning and already it was dragging into late afternoon and the bell hadn't rung even once. He emerged from the latest fruitless cave and pounded the tree outside it in frustration. He stopped for a moment and stared at the tree like he was really seeing it for the first time. Carved into it were small circular symbols, not much bigger than his thumb. He blinked twice, and like an epiphany he realized he could read them. They were thieves marks he thought, then wondered how he knew that.  
  
_Picked it up smuggling weapons for centuries right under your fool nose Jerrod._  
  
He ignored the smug voice for now. It was the symbol for “empty”. He went to the next cave and after some searching was able to turn up the same symbols. He didn't bother checking inside but continued on, the next caves were the same, though the symbols weren't always in the same place, they were always carved nearby. Jerrod's fingers traced the symbols at the latest cave. “West entrance.” His hand slid down to the bell, but stopped short. Nothing in there could be any real threat to him and he wouldn't alert the men yet till he was sure of what he found.  
  
He entered the cool cave and walked for a few minutes until it narrowed and he passed around a bend. The last light faded and he saw with some excitement there were torch sconces on the walls. He took one and lit it with a piece of flint and walked for another half mile until the path split into a web of narrow passages in every direction, each one marked. Empty. Food store. Empty. North exit. His torch stopped at the most promising. “Armory.”  
  
He hurried down the passage as quickly as he could and still be sure of his footing. It was very deep, it took almost half an hour before he heard voices in the distance. They echoed back to him, distorted and ghostlike in the cavern but he couldn't make out the words. As he got closer he could hear the sound of labor, and hastily he doused the torch and crept the rest of the way in the darkness. He could hear the sound of wood on stone and grunting. Cautiously Jerrod poked his head from behind a rock to see four men loading barrels into a cart. Their horse was as bedraggled as the men and would occasionally snort impatiently as they did their work. It was almost full and there weren't more than a dozen more barrels to load, there wasn't time to go back.  
  
Reaching down Jerrod rang the small bell at his belt as softly as he could and the horse reared back and neighed loudly. One of them men cursed at the horse and the others continued with their work but one of them froze and his hand went down to his dagger.  
  
“Shut up all of you!” The man hissed as he grabbed a torch and peered into the darkness. He gestured silently at the others who set their barrels down and began to bunch up. So much for that Jerrod thought and stepped out from behind the rock. The torch light fell on him and Jerrod was gratified to see their faces become masks of fear so exaggerated they were comical.  
  
“Unfucking believable!” Breathed one and he held his sword in front of him as if he could hide behind it. “What are the fucking odds?”  
  
“Hold steady.” Grit the one with the torch and at that the one nearest the cart tried to bolt. Jerrod's concentration flickered and the next second the man fell face first into the stone floor as telekinetic force seized his ankles.  
  
“Don't be foolish.” Jerrod said and took a step towards the group. The one he had pegged for the leader held his ground but the other two backed away. “I beat Shao Kahn with my bare hands, what chance do you think you have? Surrender and I'll show you quarter.”  
  
“Are you kidding?” The leader laughed. “This is our lucky day! The king of Outworld shows his stupid face here alone just to get whacked. Come on guys, Ermac just made our job alot easier.”  
  
“What makes you think I'm alone? Also, it's King Jerrod to all of you. This is your last chance, you don't have a prayer against me. Give up.”  
  
“Maybe we should-” The man was silenced by a quick pop from the leaders fist and then he grabbed a handful of his subordinate's tunic.  
  
“Think you moron! You think we won't hang for what we've got in that wagon? Go tell Tanya to get the hell out of here!” The scruffy underling nodded and got about eight steps before Jerrod felled him with a telekinetic trip wire. He began to get shakily to his feet before Jerrod came down on the back of his neck with invisible force like a hammer blow.  
  
“Two down. This is me restraining myself by the way.”  
  
“Go fuck yerself!” The leader spat and lunged at him with the torch. The flaring yellow heat blinded him momentarily and Jerrod jumped back even as he felt the tip of the dagger tear a thin line through his sleeve. He felt the fire dip below his arm and raised it in time to avoid being lit up like a candle even as he felt a light breeze brush against his face. The other thug had flanked him and his sword had just missed his nose. Ducking down low Jerrod put his weight on his hand and launched himself up into the air feet first. The sound of the sword clattering to the ground and the nose crunching beneath his heel filled him with a demented joy as he spun from the foot he was on and swept the legs out from underneath the leader. He followed with a quick elbow and the sound of the man's head cracking against the stone was unmistakable as the torch flew from his hand.  
  
“Fuck no!” The thug with the broken nose screamed and curled into a ball as the torch rolled towards the pile of barrels and something in his voice caused Jerrod to react. His mind seized the torch and threw it against the cave wall where it went out. The thug was blubbering as Jerrod picked him up by the scruff of his neck and the glowing eyes leaned in.  
  
“What's in those barrels? Tell me or I light one off with you strapped to it!”  
  
“Explosives! Explosives!”  
  
“What were you going to do with them?”  
  
“I don't...I don't know.” There was a rivulet of snot running from his nose as Jerrod raised his knuckles right underneath. “We were going to blow something up! Tanya didn't tell us what!”  
  
“Where is she?”  
  
“Oh god, she'll kill me if-”  
  
“I'll give you protection. Where?”  
  
“Down this corridor. You, uh, you swear?”  
  
“I swear, now let's go.” He shoved the man roughly forward and after a moment he led the way in a kind of sobbing half shuffle. They made three or four turns until they stopped at a cross way. There was a heavy wooden door and the man produced a key and gingerly opened the door.  
  
Tanya stood before a table packing a large travel bag. Her sinuous back was to them and she moved like someone trying to leave in a hurry. As Jerrod watched she stuffed what looked like tins of food and various scrolls into the bag. She paused, seemed to think for a moment and then with a lightning movement her wrist flicked towards him. Jerrod felt rather than saw the missile as it flew at him faster than he could think.  He ducked to the side just as the slim dagger buried itself in the unfortunate peon behind him. The man's eyes bulged in mortal surprise and he pitched forward dead.  
  
Tanya hesitated when she saw who he was and Jerrod took the moment to size her up. He had never seen her up close but everyone knew the stories of the woman who's name had become synonymous with betrayal. Tanya's lips and nails were painted black, and across her white eyes was a stripe of ebon war paint like a domino mask. It blended seamlessly with her dark skin and the raven hair that fell and curled about her in great frothy waves to make her look even more sinister, like she was peering out from shadow. Her yellow corset squeezed her torso tightly, only her impressive breasts had room to breath, the bronze orbs heaving from underneath the criss-crossing straps. Her surprise became a smirk and she pulled a pair of hand sickles from behind her back as if performing a magic trick. In response Jerrod leveled the sword he had taken from the thug.  
  
“How did you find me?” She asked calmly.  
  
“That doesn't matter. Where did you get the explosives?”  
  
“Oh, those. A stupid Earthrealmer with a red eye sold them to me. Magically enhanced too. Enough boom in that little wagon to blow up the whole palace.”  
  
“So that was the plan?” She twirled a sickle with an infuriatingly easy smile.  
  
“Nothing succeeds like simplicity. Turn the royal family into a smoking crater and watch Mileena take the throne. Too bad she's so impulsive or they'd be cutting the heads off your worthless family as we speak. Oh well. It's not like I can't blow you up later.”  
  
“There won't be a later Tanya. You're done. I just want to know why? If you devoted half the energy you've spent betraying this kingdom defending it we would have had peace long ago. Why do you always throw in with any enemy of Edenia that comes along?”  
  
“Because you're weak!” She hissed, and leapt off her heels like a wild cat at him. Her sickles flashed like claws and any semblance of the languid seductress was gone as she clashed against his sword. In her blind rage she left an opening and like a fool Jerrod struck out. All at once Tanya changed and the smirk was back. He pulled back just in time and the sickle merely laid his shoulder open. The lips quirked as she moved with shrewd fluidity. He struck out with the sword and this time she let the force angle the tip of her blade to his wrist but instead he stepped back out of danger and used the momentum to disarm her. The sickle flew from Tanya's grip before clattering against the wall. In an instant she was moving towards it but he already had his sword pointed at her throat. He had better reach and he was stronger than her, it was hopeless.  
  
“Do you surrender now?” Her eyes burned at him with childish hate, and she put her hands up in surrender. Jerrod allowed himself to relax before the angry mouth turned into a sneer and Tanya back flipped away, kicking at his sword in the process. It flew from his hand to join Tanya's weapon and he tracked it's flight for a split second before remembering where he was. Her foot slammed into his head and he grabbed the long, toned leg to prevent its retreat when his hand slipped down to her bare thigh. It was smooth, silky, and his fingertips moved on their own in a practiced caress. Tanya gasped and Jerrod was so shocked at himself he abruptly let the leg go.  
  
He shook his head and threw a punch, aiming to knock her out. She dodged easily, her fists and feet flew at him from odd angles, it was all he could do to not get struck. The higher she kicked the more distracted he became. A voice thought of how wide those legs could spread apart for him, her pussy must be incredibly tight...no, focus! Finally Tanya misjudged the distance between them and he managed to grab her arm and twist it behind her.  
  
“Let me go damn you!” She tried to stomp on his boot but he adjusted his footing and held her fast. Her ass was pushing against his groin as she struggled and the movement of her banging against him caused his cock to stiffen uncomfortably.  
  
_“This isn't how a Mortal Kombat champion fights.”  
  
“Fuck her. Make her moan.”_  
  
Startled, he let Tanya go suddenly and clutched his head. It didn't hurt but there was a roar of strange voices in his head that doubled and trebled as they all tried to pull him in every direction.  
  
“What the hell was that?” Tanya asked and then her eyes dropped to his pants and her surprise became a grin. “Oh I see.” Jerrod slowly looked down to see he had a massive erection, it was impossible to hide. It felt like his cock wanted to split his pants, mortified he tried to cover it with his hands as Tanya took a small step forward.  
  
“Stay where you are.” He commanded and she took another step and ran her hands through her hair, shaking it over her shoulders.  
  
“Am I really so beautiful?” She asked knowingly in an echo of his wife. “I wouldn't hurt someone packing something like that before I'd had a chance to try it. It's very impressive.”  
  
“Don't touch me.” He retreated a step, she had already suckered him twice.  
  
“Oh I would do more than touch it. I'm very flexible, and you know a woman like me would do anything to get what I want. Anything.” She slipped a finger tip in between her lush lips, and her pink tongue slipped suggestively around it.  
  
“Stay away!” He yelled, shaking like a leaf as he struggled. His body wanted to move on it's own, and what it wanted was to grab Tanya by her arms and ravish her..  
  
“You don't want me to get close? You didn't say that with much conviction.” Tanya had narrowed the gap and now she was within striking distance. She took another step, then another, until they stood chest to chest and her eyes rose seductively. He could no longer even hear his own thoughts now, there was only physical desire. “The Ermac I knew wouldn't have hesitated to kill me. I guess it really is you inside isn't it Jerrod?” Tanya's sizable breasts were pressing against him, and his eyes flicked to the crevice between them for just a moment before returning to her face. Even that moment could have been fatal and Tanya's sly smile widened. She leaned forward and rubbed up against him deliberately, moving her chest up and down his, never leaving his eyes.  
  
“I'd heard all about the righteous and just King Jerrod from my father. The straightest arrow that ever flew from the knot of this armpit of a kingdom. Righteous, uptight...” Her hand slipped into his waistband, her fingertips tracing lines on his skin. “Stiff. Oh! Has her Majesty not been letting you out to play? She must not be taking care of your needs down here if you're already so hard.” Her fingers moved down before encircling his shaft and sliding along it and Jerrod felt his remaining will drain as pleasure replaced it. “Just as I thought. Let me take care of you.” She undid the bustier with the other hand and her chestnut mounds tumbled out with a soft jiggle. Tanya cupped one and kissed a coffee colored nipple before tonguing around the ring of her areola where he could see as she stroked his length.  
  
“You want these tits don't you? You want these lips all over you, is that what you'd like?” She asked coyly and suddenly Jerrod gripped the corset and tore it from her body. It was completely involuntary, like someone else was moving his body. She was wearing flimsy black panties and Tanya gasped as he tugged at them, pulling them against her pussy until they rode tightly between her slit. “Oh fuck!” She cried as his fingers moved on their own, slipping underneath what was left of her outfit and finding the smooth folds of her labia. Two of his fingers slid along each with experienced ease Jerrod had never known before rubbing her moistening crevice and tickling the nub above it. It was like Jerrod was watching outside himself as his body was controlled like a puppet in a bad dream he couldn't wake up from. He roughly turned her over, and squeezed her tight buns, enjoying their shape before sticking a finger deep into the pussy underneath. She cried out, her dusky body shuddering.  
  
_“You traitorous slut!”_ Jerrod heard a voice that was not his own and his finger advanced further inside as his thumb slid furtively up, tracing a line along her slit. Tanya pushed against his hand, wiggling her ass as the tip of his thumb found her anus and began to outline a ring around it, gradually pushing inward until he was inside up to the first knuckle.  
  
“Oh!” Tanya squirmed and the tight muscles contracted against his thumb as Jerrod penetrated both openings. Abruptly Jerrod withdrew the hand and Tanya collapsed on the stone, her body shivering. A stranger moved his hands, impatiently unzipping his pants and pulling out the hard member, which pointed expectantly at Tanya. He'd never been so engorged before and her eyes were excited. Jerrod found his puzzlement at her wantonness echoed by several other voices in his head, but this was overcome by desire like an inferno that spread and caught fire in his entire being.  
  
“You're not as much of a goodie good as I thought. I guess you're going to be some real fun for me after all. I prefer Mileena, but I could do with a hard cock right now.” She leaned back against the stone and spread her legs invitingly, her clothes were so much tatters and the mysterious terrain of her body laid bare and begging him to conquer it. The peaks of her breasts with their brown tips rose above the flat valley of her stomach, waiting to be sucked. Below that her dark thighs drew his eye to the folds of her delta. Tanya saw this and curled her legs before spreading herself wide before his leer. In a rush he was upon her and he took her more roughly than he'd ever done with Sindel. The wet entry was so intense Jerrod couldn't help but feel the pleasure even through all his turmoil. Tanya's distressed moan quickly turned into pleasure and she wrapped her hands behind his neck and pushed herself onto his rod with each thrust. Someone inside Jerrod's head had the presence of mind to grab her wrists and force her back against the floor but her smile only widened. It felt like rape even though the black lips pursed and met his, and the wet walls slid along his member on their own. Jerod watched outside of himself as he squeezed and kneaded her tits, revolted and aroused as he could feel the sensation of her soft flesh in his palms.  
  
_“That's it, take it all, I'm going to fill you completely up._ ” Another voice said as it used Tanya's body for it's pleasure. Jerrod felt like they were taking turns with her, more than a few of the voices were female and they delighted in using her roughly, their torrid thoughts making the act even more depraved.  
  
“Is this what they call a group fuck?” She asked playfully and Jerrod's body pumped faster even as it pulled off his mask so he could suckle the salty sweet nipples. Tanya's cry was calculated to be sensuous, and somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind he remembered his wife's moan and her lurid urgings the night before and grasped Tanya's hips, thrusting even harder. This time there was no excuse, it was Jerrod ramming into Tanya, one of the worst terrorists the kingdom had ever seen with a need he hadn't known was there in thousands of years. The slaps of their flesh meeting and Tanya's moan echoed throughout the cave and her cries rose in pitch and her hands struggled to move.  
  
Breathing hard and almost aware now of what he was doing he entered Tanya the way the guard captain had entered his wife and began to fuck the gloomy woman on all fours. His needs and that of the voices had overlapped, they were indistinguishable, and the pleasure increased as his consciousness came to the forefront. She stopped bucking her body as her cries and his strokes increased in speed, it was all she could do to take his girth. Her head sank to the floor but her ass remained in the air, quivering and he smacked it hard with his bare hand.  
  
“Oh god! My pussy's going to burst!” Tanya crooned. He pulled the slinky shoulders back and penetrated her even deeper and her cry was long and guttural. His body trembled for release and he would have came inside her but Tanya jerked away at the last second. His cock shook for a moment, disappointed at being denied Tanya's warmth before a stream of white spurt across her face and black hair. She ran her finger along the rivulet as it dripped down her cheek before putting the tip in her mouth and sucking where he could see and then pushed him down with her other hand. His cock was still throbbing and she inserted it inside herself still wet and began to ride him. Jerrod was beyond reason as Tanya's hot insides slid around his cock, her tits shaking as she sank down onto him again and again. Their fluids mingled as his hands moved up the hips to those heavenly orbs and then he was blinded by a silvery, crushing pain striking him right between the eyes. It was only instinct that saved him, his hand covered his neck even as Tanya's fingers tried to rip out his throat. Faster than he could have imagined she was off him, her weight vanished from his thighs like mist blowing away and he struggled to his feet, lashing out blindly with his mind. He heard the table crack down the middle under his mental assault and the rapid pad of bare feet.  
  
His vision cleared in time to see Tanya running out the door completely nude. Her breasts bounced and the bare ass swayed and the voices admired this intensely before he got ahold of himself and ran after her. The cave spread outward in a dozen directions and Jerrod couldn't hear or see her so he ran down the nearest passage for nearly ten minutes before finally stopping. There was no sign at all that she had come down this way. The degree to which he'd dishonored himself hit Jerrod like a physical blow and he collapsed against the wall, naked and out of breath. How could he ever face anyone after this? What had happened to him? There were no answers, maybe out of some sense of shame the voices had finally gone quiet, but this did nothing to console him. Deep down Jerrod knew they'd be back. If they could make him do something like that with Tanya, then nobody was safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Authors notes: So I'm not happy with this chapter's tone, all the good stuff happens in Chapter 2 but I needed setup. It wound up being like the opening exposition dump in a bad Italian flick, there wasn't room for characterization, but if you'll bear with me, next chapter I'll flesh things out. At least I got to to use Tanya, she's fun because she's probably the biggest bitch in the MK universe. Poor Jerrod, I really had to jack him up this chapter.  
  
Next chapter: Jerrod and Sindel confront each other about their infidelities. A new enemy attacks and Aiden gets “cut” from the team. Jerrod struggles with the urges of the souls inside him and an MK lady will be on hand to help him out with that. Will it be Jade, Sheeva, Mileena? Reptile? Nah, not Reptile, but he might show up, and we'll get to see a little more blood._


	2. Wolf Devil Woman

Chapter 2: Wolf Devil Woman  
  
  
  
“I worry the war will come here. If it drags on, tax dues will decline and every war widow will plead poverty. It would be dreadful.”  
  
“It won't come to that.” Jerrod told the baron, wishing intently he could lay the younger man out. He looked to Sindel for relief but she was busy indulging the baroness' taste in furniture. The vain, house proud woman was giving her a detailed history of every single piece she owned and Sindel struggled to find fresh compliments for each. Their daughter Kitana hovered under foot, bored out of her mind. Jerrod sympathized.  
  
“Father! Father!” She tugged plaintively at his pants leg and he pat her head as the baron prattled on about the royal coffers. The man had the singled mindedness and lack of imagination of an accountant and his wife had to constantly be the source of attention. Jerrod didn't like them, they lorded their status over others and were shallow as a gutter puddle, but he needed their tribute in case there really was a war. He certainly couldn't count on the baron's sword. Besides, they'd said they had a daughter Kitana's age.  
  
“Jade! Jade, come here and meet the princess!” The baroness bellowed and Sindel gave Jerrod a wincing, apologetic look. The introduction had been her idea.  
  
Their daughter came in and Jerrod noted with disappointment but no real surprise that she was probably five years older than Kitana. She was gawky, a dark tan beanstalk of a girl who'd just hit a major growth spurt but hadn't quite grown into her face yet. Her ears protruded like coach doors in front of elaborately braided black pigtails, but she had striking eyes, a shade of green so vivid it was startling. Her ruffled dress was more appropriate for court than a playdate and it looked hot and uncomfortable.  
  
“Allow me to introduce my daughter Jade. Now how do we introduce ourselves?”  
  
“Your Majesties” The girl held the hem of her absurdly ornate dress and curtsied formally and Jerrod returned the gesture with a serious bow of his head.  
  
“What a well mannered lady!” Sindel cooed. “She's gorgeous Kyra, she looks just like you.”  
  
“Why thank you. She's learning advanced wind dance now and she plays the siang quite well for her age. Why just next year...” Roses bloomed in Jade's cheeks as her mother went on and on about her accomplishments, the girl wasn't getting much out of the recitation. It was Kitana who came to her rescue, weathering the torrent of verbiage above to start a quiet conversation with the girl even as her mother droned on.  
  
“Hi, I'm Kitana.”  
  
“It's a pleasure to meet you Princess, I'm Jade.” She curtsied to the much smaller girl and Kitana imitated her father's head bow before bursting out laughing.  
  
“Come on, let's play!”  
  
“What shall we play?”  
  
“Palace! I'll be the general and you be the dragon!”  
  
“Can I be the princess?”  
  
“Jade!” Her mother reprimanded her shrilly, as if her daughter had committed the final horror and the girl looked down at the floor. Jerrod chuckled.  
  
“If you marry right I don't see why not.” Sindel laughed and after a moment Jade's parents uneasily joined in. “My daughter gets to be the princess every day, let someone else try for a few hours. If that's alright with you my lady?” The baroness gave her daughter a stern look, but Kitana's gap toothed grin was infectious and when Jade returned it her young face split like a crocus blooming.  
  
“Of course. Run along and play you two.”  
  
“Come on, I'll show you my favorite doll!” Jade took his daughter's small hand and together they bounded to the next room. “You'll love her, she looks just like you!” Jerrod listened to their high pitched chatter with one ear as he made small talk with the other adults. “Isn't she beautiful? She's in that cage there. She was trying to double back and escape west to the hordes.” Jerrod frowned as the baroness gabbed away about some annoyance she'd experienced in the market place.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“I said she's in that cage right there. The one with the red tarp.”  
  
Jerrod came back from the warm safety of memory grudgingly. Back then there had been love in his marriage and he could be alone in his thoughts without worrying if they were actually his. The covered animal cages creaked by on their large wheels but the one Jade had indicated was surprisingly small. A person could lay down or sit up in it but not much more. The tarp rustled slightly as the procession crept on but otherwise there was no movement from underneath.  
  
The shy girl from the drawing room was gone forever; servitude to Shao Kahn had seen to that. Jade was a full grown woman now, she was also Jerrod's best general. There was no trace of gawkiness now, she had filled out and her body was perfectly proportioned, lithe and lethal. She wore a green halter top held together by leather string that exposed her midriff and as much of her chest as decency could possibly allow. Gold armlets covered the firm triceps and her skin was a lovely russet shade that brought out her namesake eyes. Her shiny sable hair was done up with a large golden pin. Her beauty was exquisite and her expression cool as the surface on a pool of water but it was tempered by the horrors she had seen, some under orders. His thoughts drifted back to less pleasant things as he looked back at the cramped cage.  
  
“Is that really necessary?”  
  
“She'll just have to tough it out. You haven't met her yet, have you?  
  
“I don't remember. She's as bad as they say?”  
  
“She killed eighteen men during our pursuit, and maimed four. She's tried to escape twice since then, last time she nearly made it. Two more dead.”  
  
“Has she been mistreated?” Jade sighed and couldn't stop from rolling her eyes. Shao Kahn would have flayed her for such a thing but Jerrod wasn't like that. She pushed her boundaries with everyone but Sindel now since her promotion.  
  
“Normally mercy is a very regal quality Jerrod, but showing that thing in there any will just get you dead.” Jade never called him by any royal title in private either, no matter how many times he chastised her. Jerrod wasn't sure if it was insolent or charming. “I fought too hard to have her tearing into you because she looks like your daughter.”  
  
“That's not why I-”  
  
“It's not just her fighting ability that makes her dangerous either. Didn't you ever wonder why Shao Kahn's elite were mostly beautiful women?”  
  
“I'd think any man would want to keep someone like you close by.” Jerrod thought she'd blush at the compliment, but she only smiled briefly. She knew how she looked.  
  
“Thank you.” She said unruffled. “That's not the reason though. He always said a kiss could be deadlier than any assassin's weapon.” She watched the red tarp until it was almost out of sight. “Now you know how she almost escaped that last time.” She laid a finger over the small bulge at the front of Jerrod's pants as if she were pushing a button. Her fingertip barely touched him but he jumped back as if he were scalded and Jade flashed him the curt smile again.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
  
“Teaching you something hopefully. That's all it takes to wind up like those guards. It's the one who let her out, the one who lived I pity. He'll never piss standing up again.” She nodded at his stunned face. “Glad you understand. I'm going to take a shower and then talk to Kitana for awhile, I'll give my full report this afternoon.” Her delectable backside swayed agreeably atop the long, tan legs as she strode away and Jerrod watched until she was gone. He observed her deliberately, with a man's appreciation but was relieved to find the voices were still quiet. No one had anything to say on her beauty beyond what he was already thinking. They were there though, like the dull sound of surf in a seashell.  
  
The entire situation had put an even bigger strain on him, first Sindel's infidelity, then he'd let Tanya escape. Whether he had been out of his mind or not was beside the point. She could have killed him with his pants around his ankles, not the epitaph Jerrod would have liked his family and subjects reading. Jerrod had always been honest to a fault but it was just too much to deal with, at least then, so he'd lied to Sindel for the first time he could remember.  
  
“She flashed you? Tanya got the drop on you and escaped because you were distracted by a pair of tits?” He had took his wife's scorn silently, without mentioning her tryst with Aiden or the voices, he didn't want to make excuses. He hadn't shared the details with anyone else, and it was as close to the truth as he dared to admit to Sindel. It could have been worse he supposed, they still had Tanya's explosives and she'd left behind information on all her plans, her contacts, her safe houses, of no help to her now. But they didn't have her, and it didn't matter if she could have got away otherwise, Jerrod had her at swordpoint, and now it would be a miracle if they ever caught her again. He wouldn't have laid money on anyone else as hunted as Tanya getting far unarmed and completely nude but after seeing how vicious and manipulative she could be first hand, it wasn't surprising she'd slipped around all his men. She could be anywhere now.  
  
_Maybe she went to Nalat to catch a ship and put some distance between you two. It's what I'd do._  
  
“Thanks for that.” Jerrod said aloud to the anonymous young man and sighed. They weren't gone. He could feel it now; a trace of satisfaction at being helpful, a laid back, open soul that had traveled throughout the kingdom before...no. He shook his head, not letting their thoughts blend together any further. At least he'd controlled himself around Jade.  
  
  
  
  
It was during Gile's report that the voices started making themselves heard again. Everyone was flush with victory, the biggest threat to the kingdom had been eliminated and the mood was relaxed and informal in the war room. Almost everyone in this circle knew eachother, alternately leaning back in their chairs or against the wall as there was no court to put on a show for while Jade gave her account. Mileena and Baraka had been overconfident, for all their savagery in battle they were poor tacticians. Jade had baited them with hit and run skirmishes and the Takartans had fallen into her trap like blood thirsty children. Now they were demoralized and fallen to infighting. With Baraka dead and Mileena in custody everybody could breath easier. Two of Jade's subordinates then gave their variations on the battle but the theme was the same. They'd crushed the Takartans utterly.  
  
Sindel sat stiffly in her chair, listening intently, and though Jerrod glanced over at her several times her eyes never met his. It was the treatment he'd received ever since Tanya. The remaining reports were pretty dull stuff, even with Tanya, all of the serious threats had been dispensed with. There wasn't much left to do now except continue rebuilding. He stole another look at his wife and thought he saw her look back out of the corner of her eye but it was probably wishful thinking. They had almost made it to the end when he could have given his marriage his full attention he thought sadly. Giles was giving a crop report or some such and though Jerrod tried to give his old friend the attention he deserved he was distracted.  
  
_You can have this body. If I had to listen to this shit every day I'd kill myself._  
  
Jerrod snickered and now Sindel did look at him with a furrowed brow. He coughed slightly, covering his mouth and Giles continue to drone his numbers. Everything was sunny in Edenia. His eyes wandered to the back where Jade and his daughter were leaning against the far wall. Kitana looked like she was about to fall asleep but Jade caught his look. Her verdant eyes locked with his and she stared back at him.  
  
_She is an exotic beauty though. The smooth shoulders, those perfect breasts, the way you could trace a line down her stomach to her sash. Absolutely stunning._  
  
Jade had a habit of curling her legs casually around her iron rod when she was bored and now he found it unbearably sexually. How easily they'd slide around his, their bodies pressed together, stretching, writhing...with an effort his eyes came back up to see she was still definitely looking at him. Her studious expression didn't change when she saw she had his attention but there was a smile in her eyes. Even from where he sat he could see there was something impudent in them, like a challenge, or maybe an invitation.  
  
_She's making eyes at you!_  
  
He looked away in embarrassment as if he was just turning his head and saw that Sindel was still giving the report her attention. He glanced back without trying to be obvious and Jade covered her mouth with her hand, still looking at him. His daughter Kitana leaned in frowning and Jade's eyes twinkled mischievously Abruptly Kitana's expression changed to one of disgust and she slapped Jade hard on the shoulder. A few heads turned to see the commotion and his daughter coughed sheepishly while Jade, ever dependable was once again giving Giles her complete focus.  
  
  
  
  
Somehow Jerrod survived the meeting, when it ended it felt like a release from prison. The voices hadn't gotten too lewd but they had begun commenting quite a bit on Jade and he needed some space. His wife got up and left without looking at him and Jerrod fell in alongside her. She didn't speak or turn as they walked up the hall.  
  
“Sindel.” She kept walking as if he didn't exist and Jerrod looked around to see if they were out of view of the rest. “Sindel.” He grabbed her hand and she stopped and gave him a hard look. “Can we please just talk?” She looked at the hand, then back at him and pulled it out of his grip with something like annoyance.  
  
“I'm tired.” She walked off briskly, like a woman who had somewhere to be and didn't have a moment for maudlin foolishness. All he could do was watch the long bouncing hair go and he found his eyes drawn to her cheeks shifting against the tight fabric she wore. His wife rounded the corner out of sight like a storm cloud looking for a place to rain.  
  
_Now that, on the other hand, I could watch all day every day.  
  
What are you doing? Go after her!_  
  
And say what? She'd never give him an opening. She's already having an affair, he was going crazy and he'd destroyed any chance of holding the high ground with Tanya.  
  
_Oh fuck your high ground, this isn't a war unless you want it to be. Just tell her the truth, warts and all._  
  
“Father!” He turned to see Kitana and behind her stood Jade. “Can we talk?”  
  
“What is it?” His daughter looked back at her friend somewhat anxiously.  
  
“Things can't go on like this between you and mother, I can see it eating you both up inside.” He glanced at Jade, a little shocked that Kitana would mention it in front of her. Jade just nodded sadly.  
  
“Everyone already knows, it's been obvious for months.” Jade said and he blushed in embarrassment at the thought.  
  
“We're having issues, I'm trying to work through it with her.” Kitana squeezed his shoulder.  
  
“I've seen you try and I've seen her shutting you out, you'll never get a chance to talk to her like this. I don't know enough about this thing between you two to talk with her, so...” The two women glanced at each other again, he knew that look from when they were children.  
  
“What are you two scheming?”  
  
“I'll ask her out to a family picnic. I don't think she'll say no to me, and when we're out far enough, Jade will call me back for something. That leaves the two of you to work things out. What do you think?” He looked from his daughter's earnest face to his general's sympathetic one. It sounded childish. Was he really reduced to lying to his wife just to talk to her?  
  
If you don't lie now, you won't get a chance to tell the truth later my liege. I think you should accept their help. If things get any worse than they are you'll lose any chance to get the Queen back.  
  
It was an old, wizened voice, and Jerrod found himself agreeing. Reaching out, he hugged his daughter in gratitude and she happily returned it as Jade shifted uncomfortably at the display of affection.  
  
“Thank you both. I'll try anything at this point.”  
  
“I'll get mother out there, then it's up to you.” Kitana gave him a peck on the cheek. “I want it to work with you two. I'll go talk with her now, you just think of what you'll say when you get there.” She walked off and Jerrod watched her for a moment before remembering Jade. The young woman stood expectantly with folded arms. He thought of hugging her too but it wouldn't be proper at her age, especially with the thoughts he'd been having so instead he gave her his outstretched hand.  
  
“Thanks again Jade. This means alot.” She broke into an easy smile and gave his hand the briefest of shakes.  
  
“It's nothing Jerrod, I just want to help. Kitana's my best friend and you've been like a father to me.”  
  
“What did you say to her before? At the meeting?” She frowned for a moment, and then the sly grin returned.  
  
“I said 'I think your father just noticed I'm a woman for the first time.'" The grin challenged him to deny it and he felt himself flush.  
  
“I-” She slapped his shoulder and laughed.  
  
“It's fine, I'm going to go catch up with some friends.” She gave him a slightly more serious look that scared him more than the saucy one somehow. The muscles in her shoulders and back glided gracefully above the swaying hips as she walked away, and though the voices were strangely quiet, he couldn't unsee what they had shown him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Beautiful isn't it?”  
  
“It's gorgeous. Sometimes I think I can almost remember this as a child.” Kitana smiled back at Jerrod as the royal family rode through the countryside together. Riding behind them at a respectful distance was the royal guard but it was still the next best thing to being alone with family.  
  
“We're most of the way there. That pavilion by the brook is still there, do you remember darling?”  
  
“Mmmm.” Sindel murmured indifferently. She had tried to mask her discomfort with him by chatting loudly and at length with Kitana but now she'd run through her stock of feminine subjects and become quietly introspective. That bastard Aiden riding behind them wasn't doing anything for his temper but he thought if he could just get her alone now, without any distractions they could make it through to...well, to something.  
  
“General Jade! General Jade is waving us down!” Aiden called and Jerrod and Kitana exchanged a glance.  
  
“Princess Kitana! I'm sorry to disturb you but Giles said there was some urgent problem at the school!” It was one of his daughter's projects, a school for orphans who couldn't afford better education, Giles and a few of the other nobles found time to pitch in with it from time to time. Sindel might catch them in the lie if she bothered to ask Giles, but it was unlikely, and besides, they were both big girls.  
  
_I'll say._  
  
Jerrod tried to figure out what the voice was getting at and realized his eyes were now fixed on Jade's chest. A bead of sweat sparkled on her neck and began it's descent down the slope of her tanned breasts.  
  
“You rode all the way out here just for that? We've had this outing planned for a week!” Kitana fret, she sounded convincingly annoyed.  
  
“I'm sorry, he said if it doesn't get addressed today classes are going to be pushed back at least a week, it sounded like something you'd want to attend to.” Kitana looked back at her parents, embarrassed.  
  
“I was so looking forward to this. I'll stay if you want but I think I should go. I can't just leave those children hanging. I'll make it up to you both. What do you think father?”  
  
“Well...” He looked to Sindel, trying to sound natural. “You did take on a responsibility when you opened that school. Sometimes you have to sacrifice a picnic for the people.”  
  
“We'll go back with you." Sindel said a little too eagerly. Jerrod saw Jade's serious mouth quirk at the edges at him and when Sindel turned back to her she had the stern countenance of a good soldier again. Now Kitana was smiling behind her back. He had taken for granted that he'd never seen her as a teenager, thousands of years later her parents were still clueless.  
  
“No, it's fine mother, it's my thing. You're already out here you may as well enjoy it.”  
  
“It doesn't seem fair.” Sindel said, a little tense. “This was supposed to be a family outing. We'll go back and get together this evening.”  
  
“No, no, no. You and father should go. Enjoy the food and scenery. It'll be romantic.” Sindel's eyes narrowed slightly and her daughter blushed. She had almost given herself away.  
  
“I think she's right. We're here and we never get out, let's at least enjoy lunch.” Jerrod added. After a little more arguing on Sindel's part it was clear she wasn't getting off the hook and finally she sighed, resigned to her unpleasant chore. Kitana and Jade rode off in the distance, leaving Jerrod with the royal guard and a queen who he didn't understand anymore.  
  
But Jerrod couldn't have asked for a better stage. It had once been their royal park and was exactly the same as the days when he had courted her here. As he settled the horse, a red bird with a brilliant tail plume lighted on a very large exotic flower with ornate petals. No sooner had the bird brushed one of it's insect-like hairs than the petals stiffened and closed on it like a spring loaded pair of jaws. The bird squawked once as the flower munched busily on it. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly the same.  
  
_Brave gardeners in Outworld eh?_  
  
He laid the blanket on the soft grass in front of the pavillion and carefully arranged the meal he had brought and a bottle of the finest Tienjo wine but Sindel hardly touched anything. Jerrod poured her a glass of the green wine and she finally took it from his outstretched hand after a few awkward moments.  
  
“Sindel, can't we just talk?”  
  
“You can talk.” She set the almost full glass aside and then folded her hands in her lap primly as if waiting for him. Now that he finally had her alone, the words wouldn't come. Was she still that angry?  
  
_Or maybe it's guilt over that ass Aiden. Ask her. Better yet, call him back here and ask her.  
  
If you say what I think you're going to say I'll lose all respect for you. Now's your chance to get out. Do you really want to deal with this woman for another 20000 YEARS?_  
  
“I love you.” He blurted and her eyebrows went up a millimeter. She said nothing, just listening calmly, and he wasn't sure what else to follow with. “The truth is I've never been good at expressing my feelings. I pushed them aside with everything that's happened to us, and I pushed you aside. I came back for you Sindel. I forgot that, I've been so blind. I didn't appreciate what a treasure you are, and I hadn't for such a long time. I see that now, I should have been more understanding, I should have put you first. If you'll just talk to me, just tell me how I can make it right, then maybe our love will bloom again. If we can bring Edenia back from the brink, I don't see why there can't be a future for us.”  
  
His voice cracked and her eyes softened, her severe, battleworn expression collapsing like bad foundation, and it did something miraculous to her face. Without the hostility of a wary animal she looked 5000 years younger. This was Sindel, the mother of his child, the woman he had married, not the survivor of Shao Kahn's ravages, not the war queen that had broken his heart as well as his balls for the last year. Small tears sat like dew on her thick black lashes above the white eyes and she tried to blink them away.  
  
_You actually got through to her, I was about to give up on you._  
  
He moved closer to her, desperate with hope, but she stiffened and looked away when his hand touched her cheek.  
  
“Please. Please for gods sakes don't touch me now Jerrod.” He put the hand reluctantly back at his side and let her gather herself. It was frustrating, a lifetime ago he'd taken being able to hold her whenever he wanted for granted and now even a brief touch was a milestone. This was further than he'd gotten with her in months, he didn't want to jeopardize it now.  
  
“I love you. We have to talk about this. Tell me what I can do. Anything.”  
  
“Tell me why you didn't say something sooner Jerrod?”  
  
“I was selfish, I was a fool. I stopped working at my marriage even before Shao Kahn, and then everything that happened after...” He spread his hands. “No more excuses.”  
  
“I...” She stopped as abruptly as she began, and although he waited it seemed she was unable to continue. She looked like she had hundreds of things she wanted to say as her mouth crimped on itself and she wrestled with something.  
  
“Take your time my love.”  
  
“I want a divorce.” She said finally. Her body was tense as she waited for him to explode.  
  
  
_Ha, I knew it! Don't you feel like a fool now? After everything you've done too!  
  
You waited too long. All you can do is move on gracefully.  
  
No, giving up so easily is what got you into this in the first place. Try again._  
  
  
“Is that what you really want, or just what you think you need now?”  
  
“I think it's what I need. We just can't keep living like two prisoners chained together.” She spoke slowly, picking each word with care. “Kitana is a grown woman now, we needn't stay together for her, or the kingdom. It's time for us to think of the future.” She saw the anguish in his face and said more gently: “It's not your fault. You've been a very good husband to me all these years.”  
  
“Then why?” He asked, trying not to let his voice rise, but she still winced . “We've been together for more than 7000 years!”  
  
“Yes,” she said softly “But just a year too long.” The voices were getting restless, many of them had strong feelings one way or another on the issue of his pending divorce and it was getting harder for Jerrod to control himself.  
  
“I deserve an explanation Sindel. Doesn't till death do us part mean anything to you?”  
  
“We did die.” She said blankly, then looked away. “So maybe it's time we finally parted. I don't want to keep hurting you and I don't know if I can help myself.” Her voice was breaking up, and though he couldn't see Sindel's face it was unnatural coming from the woman who had thundered and boomed in the throne room all year. No, he wouldn't let it end like this.  
  
“I can take it. I know about you and Aiden.” Her head snapped back at him, but something about her look. She looked guilty and embarrassed but...  
  
_But not surprised.  
  
Now's the time to lay into that heartless bitch._  
  
Mentally, he squashed the second voice. “You expected me to find out.” She was quiet but her expression told him everything. “How long has it been going on?” She took a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
“Two months. How long have you known?”  
  
“Since last week.”  
  
“And you didn't say anything?!”  
  
“I've been unfaithful too.” He said and her pearl eyes went wide in her thunderstruck face. When words didn't come she finished the wine in a single gulp and then coughed.  
  
“You? You? When? With who?”  
  
“Right after I found out, with someone I'm not proud of, and if I could I'd take back the whole thing in a heartbeat.” She poured herself another glass of wine and downed it too, still disbelieving, and shook her head as if she couldn't get a handle on it all. She was too shocked to be angry.  
  
“Well then. I guess you had your revenge. That's all the proof we need that we're not meant for each other.”  
  
“We've both fucked up so much over this year-” She gasped softly as her husband cursed, Jerrod's voice slipping a register. No, this is my fight and my wife he thought back fiercely at the errant souls. “Screwed up.” he continued. “But that doesn't mean we have to keep screwing up. I'm willing to do what it takes to save our marriage now. It's worth saving.”  
  
“It's over, we need to end it.” It sounded like a line she had rehearsed but she was unsteady in the delivery..  
  
“Tell me you love Aiden and I'll leave you alone Sindel. I'll tell Kitana I'm breaking it off with you and give up the throne. Tell me you love him.”  
  
“I...love you.” She said it like she was ashamed, more so than when he'd brought out her affair. “Loved you. I don't...I'm a mess Jerrod, ever since we came back. Aiden was just a...he was a way to deal with the stress. I'm not proud of it and I'm not trying to justify it. We should just move on now. I never expected you to react this way.”  
  
“What way?”  
  
“I never expected you to be gentle with me. I thought...alright it was foolish. I thought if you hated me this would be easier, but it's not.”  
  
_If you don't kiss her now, I will._  
  
“Sindel, I-” This time she grabbed both his wrists as he edged towards her.  
  
“Sindel is dead!” Her voice broke. “She killed herself after her husband was murdered. Why can't you see that Jerrod? Why can't you just let it rest?”  
  
“Because we're not dead.” He said, and his arms slid gently in her grip until he was holding her instead. “Not anymore. Let's finally talk, I'm ready to listen now.”  
  
“Let's not!” An inhuman voice jeered and the two rulers looked around startled. Jerrod's eyes fixed high in the trees, there was a cloaked figure standing on a branch above them and when it saw it had their attention it waved.  
  
“What's the meaning of this?” Sindel roared and there was a rustling sound from all around them, like wind passing through the leaves. Jerrod jerked around, just in time for the two long blades to stick him above the heart.  
  
“Jerrod!” His wife cried out, and two sets of scaly arms grabbed her from behind. Jerrod was already trying to turn towards her, but someone had other plans.  
  
_Damn, that hurts! Feels like dying all over again, but I owe these little bastards a couple for last time.  
  
Forgive me my liege, but she's not my wife._  
  
As involuntary as breathing, Jerrod ignored his wife's plight, his wrists stiffened and the first two fingers on each hand curled like claws. They flashed out in a triangle pattern and his assailants fell dead with deep gashes where the faces used to be. There was a rush of movement, no time to think now. Jerrod was running on instinct and he couldn't seem to get back in control as his body dropped to a feint he had used countless times during a lifetime of bouncing drunks and rammed his fist through a grinning face. The punch kept going until it reached the soft tissue of the beast's brain, crushing it into jelly. Another sharp edge left a cut on Jerrod's arm and he turned and grabbed the offending wrist and flipped the Takartan head over heels. It flew, then landed on it's back with a satisfying crack. Jerrod had learned it in the academy, he'd had high hopes but he never did reach captain before the war. No, not Jerrod, he thought. Her name was Alaine, and she ( _he?_ ) was an officer in the capital police. She was going to change the whole corrupt system.  
  
No! What was he thinking? His name was Karlis and he'd never been one of the King's dogs. He'd been excommunicated from his clan for using their teachings to kill for money. His hands went flat and he pointed to heaven with his right and hell with his left, just as he'd been taught. His arms pinwheeled in a smooth circle and the next Takartan flew into a tree with a body that bled crimson from every pore.  
  
_That's my wife! This is my life and my kingdom!_  
  
Why don't you just sit back and relax...forever? I've got this. Karlis thought, as he killed another with his hidden blow. His breathing was already ragged, he was seeing spots, Ermac's body was formidable but it was wearing down. This is my body now! Maybe I'll take your wife too if I get lonely. A few more noble souls took offense to this and though Jerrod couldn't see it he felt them clawing at the interloper, fighting him for control. Not now, he thought, trying to rally them. If you'll notice, we've got about two seconds to react.  
  
The mob of spirits stopped their bickering just in time. A blade came within an inch of cutting his head clean off before bouncing off a telekinetic shield. The anger and pain of the trapped souls screamed collectively like a hurricane and the green field expanded, pushing out with bludgeoning force and nearly a dozen Takartans went flying like leaves. The wall of force kept pushing outward and just before it reached Sindel, Jerrod noticed that a Takartan had a blade pressed to her throat and a drop of blood was falling down her neck. Abruptly the field collapsed and Jerrod came back to himself. He collapsed to one knee, breathing hard. There were more than a dozen Takartan's lying dead around him, but he counted as many still up. The one from the tree jumped down and removed his mask to reveal orange feline eyes and a mouth like a bear trap.  
  
“You lived.” It said, and Jerrod heard a tinge of admiration. “Lucky us. Don't bother getting up or we'll kill your whore.”  
  
“The guards will be here any moment.” Sindel said quietly. The words brought another drop of blood.  
  
“Did they look like this?” Their leader tossed a ragged object that rolled twice in front of them. It was a severed hand, still wearing the guard captain's signet ring. “So since you're settled down, I want to ask. Where's Kitana?” His wife looked at him with wide eyes. How had they known she was supposed to come?”  
  
“She went home. She's not here.” The Takartan hissed in what might have been disappointment.  
  
“It doesn't matter. Does Mileena live? We want her back.”  
  
_Don't give them anything. We're all dead anyway._  
  
Time, he thought, even a little time to catch my breath for one last push.  
  
“She's alive.” He said and the Takartan's cheered amongst themselves. Their leader sniffed the air and nodded.  
  
“Honesty, that's good. Where?”  
  
“Spare my wife and I'll tell you.”  
  
“Why not? She could be useful later.” His mind raced, they might kill her anyway if he told them too much, he needed more time. He stared helplessly at Sindel and she gave him a soft, unafraid look. The Takartan holding his wife noticed his gaze and it's oversized grin seemed to widen, tightening his grip on her.  
  
“So this is Mileena's mother. Her blunt little teeth are hideous but I like the rest! I can see where the Empress gets it from.” His hand stroked her toned arm appreciably and his long tongue slithered down Sindel's neck until the tip flicked the tops of her breasts and she shuddered in revulsion.  
  
“Stop playing you sick fuck.” The leader said. “We'll trade her for Mileena.”  
  
“Not right away. Ermac's done, why not let the king watch, then maybe he'll have something to say.” The tongue slipped inside Sindel's ear and Jerrod heard his wife moan sensuously. He couldn't believe it and apparently neither could the Takartan as his wife pivoted and draped herself against him. He wasn't restraining her now so much as embracing her.  
  
“I know what you want. All men are the same, even Takartans.” Sindel crooned in a voice like honey as she caressed it's cheek, and the orange eyes went wide as her tongue stretched from her open mouth, and his serpentine tongue flit out to entwine hers. His arms dropped and began to knead her splendid ass as his fellows leered and Sindel cooed in response. Suddenly there was a sound like dry wood cracking and all of a sudden the beast was wearing his head on backwards. The scaly head was twisted around at an 180 degree angle and the body slumped over, terminally interested in the brook behind them. The other Takartan got as far as pulling back his arm before Sindel's fist shattered the long teeth and the hard kick that followed did the same to his ribcage. Sindel spat on the body before letting her hard gaze fall on each of the creatures.  
  
“Someone should have told you. The Edenian royal family are the strongest warriors in all the realms.” We're not the people we were before.” She grinned at her husband and deep in his heart, for better or worse, he knew she was right. Three of them rushed her at once and Sindel spread her hands as if ready to embrace them.  
  
“No, Sindel run!” Jerrod shouted, and pain shot up his side. He couldn't move like this.  
  
They never got within striking distance. The long torrent of his wife's hair reared back, each strand rising alive like a snake about to strike before shooting out and impaling themselves like great spears in the Takartans. Two of them bled out, their bodies trembling in grisly death dance suspended like worms on a hook, but one had twisted at the last moment and Sindel's hair had missed his vitals. He managed to hack through one of the hair tendrils with his blade before another punched straight through it's head. She withdrew the tendrils and the bodies collapsed, Sindel's hair was pink now, streaked with gore, like she'd rinsed with blood. Jerrod's vision doubled, and time seemed to skip a few seconds, when he came back his wife was still holding her own against the Takartans,  
  
“You thought I was weak? You thought I'd just meekly let you threaten my husband and hold me hostage again?” Sindel howled as she dodged another blade and then twisted the arm it was attached to in a direction the Elder Gods had never intended. There were three of them left now, not counting the leader who silently signaled and Jerrod saw two of them break off and circle around his wife while the other ran at her with swords drawn. She saw him coming but the Takartan she had just finished had her in a death grip and she couldn't get clear in time.  
  
“No!” Jerrod screamed hoarsely, and something inside him sparked as a thousand voices echoed and reached out.  
  
_No!_  
  
The blade meant to cleave his wife's head quivered an inch away, then fell limply. The Takartan's head shook violently, then abruptly imploded on itself like a grape squeezed by two giant fingers. It fell to it's knees, twitching even as whatever had been in Jerrod flickered and then died.  
  
“Behind you.” He whispered as the other two fell on Sindel and he closed his eyes, willing the end to come fast. He didn't want to hear her screams as they hacked her to pieces.  
  
She did scream, a banshee's wail like every death cry he'd ever heard in unison. It was deafening, like standing next to a hurricane, loud enough for the Takartan's leader to cover his ears and screech in pain, but even that sound was a whisper compared to that scream. Unlucky birds and insects in it's path for 50 yards were shattered by the force of the sonic boom, but what was left of Sindel's attackers splashed against the ground wetly. The leader was getting up now with his blades drawn, glaring at Jerrod with hate. He wasn't going to leave empty handed, and he got two steps before looking up in a panic to see Sindel almost on top of them and wisely took off. He crashed into the woods and she hesitated, her body twitched, wanting to go after him, but instead she knelt down and cradled Jerrod. God, when she had last held him like this?  
  
  
“Jerrod hold on, Stay with me! We're not leaving it like this!” She tore his bloody shirt off of him, and began to tear it into long strips. Her face crumpled when she saw his wounds, her dark makeup was running.  
  
“It was almost worth it.” He chuckled, and then spat up blood in a small geyser that made her wince. It was fluorescent green.  
  
“Don't be an idiot.” She said nervously, her voice coming from underwater. “Just breath steady. This is going to hurt alright?” With a grunt, she pulled the field dressing tight against his chest and then he blacked out completely.  
  
  
  
  
Jerrod swam in and out of consciousness for the next two days. He was a fast healer but the Takartans had done a number on him. He only came to for a few minutes at a time but there was always someone by his bedside. Mostly his daughter Kitana holding his hand, but once or twice he awoke to Giles and Jade. He only caught fragments of what they were saying Rebellion. Assassinations. Takartan hordes. Nonsense, fever dreams about past lives and the war with Shao Kahn, seen from thousands of different eyes. His wife, his daughter, Jade, Tanya, and a multitude of women he'd never seen before danced through them, undulating before a green fire. On the second day he woke late in the evening to find Sindel draped across him, sleeping like a stone. Unsure if he was still dreaming, he reached out and ran his hand through the drift of her long hair. For something that could skewer a man, it was surprisingly soft like gossamer, and it's smell was soothing, like lavender maybe. How long had it been since they'd lay like this?  
  
_Can't we just stay like this for awhile? No one ever took care of me this way._  
  
The young woman in his mind was plaintive, and somehow pitiful. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this, but he had a kingdom to protect. Other voices were buzzing in his head now like gnats, and when his hand ran down his wife's back a little too low he decided he'd better move He shook her weakly and she muttered and then squeezed the hand. She looked exhausted but the relief that washed over her face made her beautiful.  
  
“You're awake! How do you feel?”  
  
“I'll live, thanks to you. Sindel, I meant what I said before, I-”  
  
“Shhhh. We'll deal with it.” He tried to get up and clutched his chest. “Don't strain your dressings, you're still hurt.”  
  
“I don't want things to stay the way they were.” She bent down and gave his forehead a small kiss, and when her plum lips touched his skin felt afire.  
  
“I don't know if we'll make it or not but I owe it to you to start acting like an adult.” He tried to sit up and kiss her back but her expression became stern and she put her weight on him gently. “But it MUST wait. The Takartans have a new leader, they're massing again in the west. That kill team was just the beginning.”  
  
“The Takartans!” He blurted, and then groaned again. “How did they get so far inland? How did they know where we'd be?”  
  
“They got to someone in the guards. They were organized...smart.” Her mouth quirked into a sardonic little grin. “Well, except the one with the twist-off head. Listen.”  
  
So she filled him in. Some childish part of him had wanted it to be Aiden, but the traitor turned out to be a guard with gambling debts. They found the letter later, in his personal belongings, promising a ridiculous amount of money the Takartans never intended on paying. Instead they'd left pieces of him strewn about, it took Giles' men hours to properly identify the man. The Takartan's leader was someone named Thraxa. Nobody had ever heard of him up until now, but somehow in a matter of weeks he'd done something even Mileena couldn't do. He'd united the savage hordes, and if the attack was any indication, he was clever. They had already taken to pillaging small villages on the border and it was clear they meant war. Still, they knew next to nothing about him.  
  
“I know someone who might though.” He sat up with difficulty, and took a breath. It was immature, but his first thought was how close he'd been to figuring out what had stood between him and Sindel all this time. It was one more obstacle to peace, one more thing keeping him from her.  
  
“Take it easy!” She said crossly, but he shrugged her off and reached for his shirt. “You won't do anyone any good if you collapse!” He took another breath and gave her a strained smile. He was already feeling stronger now, he would take care of this once and for all.  
  
“I won't push. I love you Sindel, come what may.”  
  
“We'll talk after.” She promised, and he noted she hadn't said it back, but that would have to wait. He'd been planning this talk for some time, but he wasn't looking forward to it. Circumstances had forced his hand.  
  
  
  
  
“How is the prisoner?” Jerrod asked and Sheeva glowered, but that was typical.  
  
“Dangerous. She suckered one of the guards into getting too close yesterday and tore the skin from his arm. He'll never hold a weapon again. I administered the corporal punishment myself but she's far from broken.”  
  
“Make sure the rest of the guards don't make the same mistake. I'm ready to see her.”  
  
“This way.” As the statuesque jailer walked along side Jerrod he caught himself stealing glances at her. The Shokan were half human and half dragon, all of them powerfully built and muscular but Sheeva was much more feminine than he remembered. A long strip of black hair grew from the center of her head like a horses' mane, ringed by tiny, delicate horns. She was half a foot taller than Jerrod, each of her four arms rippling with cords of muscle and mottled patches of color giving them a leopard like appearance.  
  
He didn't know what it was today, but she looked attractive, no, gorgeous. None of the Shokan wore much clothing and usually he couldn't even imagine Sheeva in a sexual way but just at that moment the skimpy red sling bikini that she wore highlighted every delicious aspect of her physique. Her eyes looked ahead so he allowed his to roam further down. The sides of her abundant breasts were exposed, presiding over a rock hard abdomen, they strained against the two thin strips of fabric and the thong rode between athletic legs and into her cleft. It didn't take much imagination from this angle to imagine her nude. He couldn't see it, but it must have been very tight, the cloth rubbing against her slit with each step. A finger hooked under each strap and it would fall off that body like leaves and he wouldn't have to wonder if the nipples on her huge tits were as brown as the sensuous lips. Her pussy was probably the same color.  
  
Jerrod's eyebrows knit together heavily, his thoughts were so filthy now to the point he couldn't even recognize if it was his voice or another in his head. Sheeva was still leading him briskly through the dungeon, the arms pumping as she walked. What couldn't she do with all those hands? One for his cock, another for his balls, and she could squeeze those massive tits together as she sucked him. Or perhaps he could fuck her doggy and hold on to them as she played with her clit and sucked on a finger and-  
  
He took a deep breath, it was becoming very hard to think, let alone walk. He wanted nothing more than to grab Sheeva now, push her up against the wall and tear the ridiculously slinky outfit from the powerful body and ravage it all over. His mind was a maelstrom of lust as he imagined the gruff jailer holding him down with those arms as she fucked his brains out, the scene changing to one where he dominated her until the brusque voice became a high pitched moan as he drilled deep inside Sheeva.  
Then she was on the ground, licking underneath a guard's cock, her tongue swinging back and forth and her eyes closed as she tasted and sampled, stroking a cock in each hand as Jerrod filled her pussy with his seed and the the rest of the guards waited to have a turn.  
  
  
_I bet she would go for that! I know the guards would! You'd just need to ask her the right way.  
  
How could you be so disgusting? You're the king and you're married!  
  
To a frigid wife, I might add. It's good to be the king! Look at that muscle tone, she could fuck all day!_  
  
  
It was like being in a crowded room with everyone talking at once as the voices rose in a cacophony and quarreled with each other. Voices argued in disgust that she was Shokan, that he should have honor, that he should go talk to his wife, while seemingly just as many begged him to strip Sheeva naked, to start running his hands all over those tan orbs and squeeze them between his fingers. Jerrod stopped abruptly and leaned against the wall, feeling the dank, wet stone against his palms and breathed hard. He wasn't going to lose control here.  
  
“Your highness, what's wrong?” Sheeva asked and he only shook his head side to side.  
  
“I'm alright, just give me a moment.” She waited patiently, if she had put an arm on his shoulder Jerrod didn't know what he would have done but gradually the voices died down and his body stopped shaking.  
  
“If you're ready to continue, we're almost there.” She led him down another flight of stairs and made two more turns. This was one of the deepest sections of the dungeon, reserved for high risk prisoners. “She's through that door, in the cell at the end. Do you want me to come with you?”  
  
_I want to cum in you! While you run those hands over my chest and grab my ass and I bite your huge, luscious-_  
  
“No, thank you Warden, if you could wait out here.” He closed the door behind him, outwardly calm. As soon as it clicked into place he collapsed, gasping for air. He couldn't let the prisoner see him in this state. Jerrod shivered and shook his head to clear it. His fantasy with the Shokan jailer had been vividly explicit, he'd been a hair away from ripping Sheeva's clothes off and acting it out. When he felt like he had a hold of himself he carried the cloth wrapped parcel down the row of cells until he reached the end. The light was dim here so he lit a nearby torch, and the glow it cast fell over a chained woman with black hair that fell over her eyes. She was sitting on a cot and wore a revealing purple outfit and mask over her mouth in the style of a ninja that flaunted her impressive cleavage, taut abdomen and toned legs. The chains clinked and then her eyes rose to meet his. There was a violent rattling and Mileena covered the distance from the wall to the bars in the moment it took Jerrod to register it. The chains drew tight and her fingers stopped at the bars and wrapped around them. The chains were strong and not long enough to let her reach through the bars. Her eyes were orange as the torch light, like a cunning feline. That and the hair style was different, but otherwise she was the image of his daughter.  
  
“So the great King Jerrod comes to visit. Or is it still Ermac?” Her voice was also like Kitana's, but it had a playfully psychotic lilt to it. She sniffed and the lantern like eyes slipped down to where he had covered his wounds. “Cut yourself shaving?”  
  
“Jerrod is fine.” He said, and pulled up a nearby chair, sitting with the palsyed care of the old man he no longer was. Everyone had warned him she would try to get under his skin. He set the heavy parcel aside and Mileena crossed her arms below the swelling breasts. Elder Gods above, her outfit was even skimpier than what his daughter and Jade wore, if the fabric moved just an inch her nipples would pop out. Not that he couldn't make their tips out through the thin material. Her g-string bottom rode her inner thighs and was very low cut, Jerrod thought he might be able to see the small, trim strip of pubic hair but it could have been the shadows. How could one of the most dangerous outlaws in the kingdom fight in that? Of course, that was part of why she was so deadly. Distraction could be fatal.  
  
“Did you come to leer or just gloat?” She asked and he shook his head once again. He was totally losing his mind around women...any woman.  
  
“I've come around to talk about your future.”  
  
“What's it to you? If it was up to you I'd have no future.”  
  
“As King, it is up to me. There's to be a trial. If you cooperate and show genuine repentance you may get leniency.”  
  
“A trial!? Is that supposed to be funny?”  
  
“It's a serious offer. I was attacked recently and it seems the Takartans are regrouping already. Was that your doing?”  
  
“Maybe.” Jade had argued against it but he had allowed her to keep her face mask for vanity's sake, so he only had her eyes to go by. They seemed pleasantly surprised, no she wasn't behind it.  
  
“Have you heard of someone named Thraxa?”  
  
“No. I'll remember the name though.” The mask stretched in what must have been a grin and he felt a moment's unease giving her another card to play, but there wasn't much she could from the deepest dungeon he had. Was there?  
  
“It sounds like he's massing for another war. I don't want more bloodshed on either side. I need your advice and I'm offering you a chance. What you make of that's up to you.”  
  
“Fight, submit or die.” Mileena said flatly. “I don't know why you're wasting my time, it's not a question of if you'll kill me, just how hard. Tanya had the right idea getting as far away from you as possible.” The memory of Tanya rutting underneath him caused Jerrod to stir down there and he quickly stopped himself from remembering her body. For all the good it did. Mileena's hips swayed as she shifted her balance to her other foot and Jerrod thought of how those buns would move with himself between them.  
  
“Tanya stands more guilty than you, it would be quicker to make a list of the enemies she hasn't betrayed us to. Yet I would give her a trial if she could be taken alive. You're a war criminal and a usurper, and you will have to answer for that, but I believe you are misguided.”  
  
“Misguided?” She laughed increduously. “I never knew stuck up king Jerrod had such a rich sense of humor! You don't get to judge me. We're both just freaks, puppets created for Shao Kahn. The only difference between you and I is you wound up king and I wound up in chains. I have as much right as anyone to the throne!”  
  
“That ship has sailed, but that doesn't mean you have to die. There are extenuating circumstances that could be argued. You didn't ask to be created the way you are any more than I did, that couldn't have been easy for you. You're no innocent Mileena, don't think I believe that for a second, but if you show yourself worthy maybe you could earn a second chance.”  
  
“And how would you I show my worth 'sire'?”. She spat the word like it left a bad taste.  
  
“I don't want a drawn out war. Tell me everything you know about this Thraxa, about the tribes, about their positions and plans. Help me broker a peace with them that will bring them into the fold and save Edenian and Takartan lives. Deal with me in good faith and I swear on my crown I will be your advocate at trial.”  
  
“Sorry, not good enough. Why not just let me go?”  
  
“It wouldn't be just. However, I am still king, and my testimony would carry great weight. That's the best I can offer, but I don't think it's a bad deal.” Mileena stood lithely in the torchlight, the curve of her nearly bare back tantalizing. A man's hand would slide down the smooth skin easily enough, where fingers would find their way into her warm, wet...damn it. Noble words struggled and intermingled with the filth squirming around in Jerrods mind. He wasn't sure now if he wanted to convince her or fuck her.  
  
“Look, think it over. You may not have been born by natural means, but you are my...blood. You came from my daughter and that has to mean something. I hope you'll redeem yourself by helping us. Maybe one day you might earn your freedom and then you'd be welcome in my family.”  
  
“Ha! You killed my father and now you want to replace him? Who does that sound like?” Instead of answering, Jerrod pushed the cloth package through the slot in the bars and Mileena put a boot on it.  
  
“What's this?”  
  
“It's a book on Edenian law. To help you build your defense. The rest are novels to pass the time, but I would spend some time with the book and think about my offer.” She was quiet for a moment, she seemed like she was considering it.  
  
“Did you really mean it before Jerrod? About accepting me as your daughter?” Her voice had lost it's lilt and softened, she sounded eerily like Kitana.  
  
“I meant what I said. I would accept a remorseful daughter, however she came to be and whatever she had done.” She was silent and the orange eyes looked thoughtfully from the books to Jerrod again and for a moment he allowed himself a smile. He was getting through.  
  
“Would you testify for me?” He nodded and she smiled as well but the eyes were cruelly amused.  
  
“Would you fuck me?” She asked and Jerrod's smile slipped off his face abruptly.  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“Don't play coy. Is that why you've been fucking my body with your eyes? Because I look like her?”  
  
“No!” He took a step back, disoriented.  
  
“You don't have to feel guilty, every man wants to fuck me. Shao Kahn was my real father, and you're not even King Jerrod, not really. You're just an experiment they cooked up, like me. So it's not like we're related. So how about it 'Jerrod'? I know you want me, I can smell it on you”  
  
“You're sick.” Jerrod said and held his head, shivering. The voices were getting loud now and it was hard to tell which was his own.  
  
_“She's a disgusting monster and a murderer!”  
  
“She's right, she's not your daughter. Fuck the crazy out of her!”  
  
“How could you even think of that with a prisoner!”  
  
“I'd like to split those long legs apart, have that long tongue wrap around my cock, and then-”_  
  
“You can leave the chains on if you want, Shao Kahn always liked them.” Mileena said and then laughed girlishly. “On both of us.”  
  
“You lie! If you keep this up you'll stay here till you rot!”  
  
“Don't you want to spank me daddy? Don't you want to stick your hard cock in my wet slit and punish this bad girl?” Her fingers moved to the thin strip of cloth covering her thighs and began to pull it aside and he got an enticing glimpse of her vulva. She rubbed herself deliberately with one finger and kneaded a ripe breast and with excruciating effort Jerrod managed to tear his gaze away. If he saw any more of that...  
  
“Nobody will ever know, I want you to play with me. It's so lonely down here and I'm so horny.” She teased, and her lascivious voice was like a siren song, against his will he found himself moving closer to the bars even though Jade's warning kept replaying in his head. “I'll be anything you want me to be. Daughter, lover, prisoner. You must be really hard for me by now. That's it, just let me touch it, I'll do things to you you never dreamed of!  
  
_I want her, I want her so bad. I wasted my life in the monastery, just one touch is all I ask._  
  
The chains snapped tight as long nails tore at him and he pulled back, startled. Another inch and she would have had him. She growled, frustrated, and then began to laugh.  
  
“Sorry, you just got me so excited!” She said sweetly as he stumbled down the hall, not looking back, trying to block out the image of her body, the cheery voice and the twisted urgings inside his head. His feet were like stone and each step away from the cell was like climbing a sheer cliff.  
  
“Come back! I just want you to pound my sweet pussy! That's all! I just want your cum inside me!” She pleaded like a spoiled child and then her shrill laughter peeled throughout the corridor.  
  
He slid down the wall, and stayed there for long minutes trying to catch his breath. His erection wouldn't go down, from the cell he could hear Mileena's laughter echoing, from a distance it sounded like someone had told his daughter the funniest joke in the world. The voices chattered and nagged in his mind like harpies.  
  
_Leave the chains on, she couldn't couldn't overpower you. What a sweet release it would be to fuck Mileena, a Takartan sex drive and the princess's looks in one hot package.  
  
Think of your family, your reputation, and your honor Highness!  
  
You tried Jerrod. You bore so much pain and you fought so hard. Why don't you lie here for awhile?_  
  
The last voice was a woman, her voice cool and soothing as a spring shower, and it felt like ghostly fingers were caressing his temples and running through his hair. It wasn't physical at all, it was all in his head but he felt it all the same.  
  
_Poor man, sleep now, let us carry the burden for awhile._  
  
A second woman whispered in his ear, and they were laying him back now and cradling him, but it wasn't them, it was his own head slumping, his beaten body relaxing. He felt himself drifting, and tried to bite his lip to stay awake, but it was no good.  
  
_There, doesn't that feel good?_  
  
It wasn't sexual, but it was still exquisite bliss, beckoning him to as peaceful a slumber as he'd ever known. No! It was a new attack, now that he was at his weakest! He had to protect his family and his kingdom! The women laughed softly, they cooed to him like he was a baby, they put cool hands on his hot brow and closed his aching eyes.  
  
_I'll take real good care of this body.  
  
No, it's mine!  
  
No need to fight. Suppose we take turns then?  
  
Don't worry. I won't allow them to hurt anyone you know Majesty._  
  
The last voice sounded earnest, but Jerrod could only take it at it's word because he had no more strength to fight. They called him to let his conscience go, back into the darkness of Ermac where he didn't have to think, didn't have to feel pain, and much like when he'd felt his life's blood seeping out at Shao Kahn's hands, grudgingly but inexorably, he went.  
  
  
  
  
_Ewww, plot, get it off! So apologies, I was sick ALL month, and the word count got away from me. Not just a little either, I hate going over 10K words and if I wrote as planned, I'd probably be up to 18K, that's just too damn much. This is really the first two thirds that I span off into it's own chapter, unfortunately the big sex scene was in the last third. I couldn't rearrange things better so we got a plot heavy, sex light chapter with a little teasing which is not how I like to write these, sorry. Feel free to bitch me out in comments, but that's my excuse. The good news is, I'll be able to concentrate more on next chapter and said sex scene, and it should come out faster. Also, miycko drew some Mileena/Tanya work off the fic, so I'm plugging it here, don't forget to check it out off H-Foundry.  
  
Next chapter: Where did Jerrod's body run off to? A counter-move against Thraxa, a move on Sindel, and sex! Also, yes, I am totally setting up Jade, I know it added to the word count but I like fleshing out the various palette swap characters and giving them some background and personality._


	3. Jade Fox

Chapter 3:  Jade Fox  
  
  
  
  
_It was cold and wet outside the temple as Mika ran up and down it's hundreds of stone steps, but no matter how his lungs burned, the warmth never reached his skin.  Grandmaster Cha was dead now, killed by Shang Tsung's treachery, and war with Outworld was inevitable.  What could he do?  He wanted nothing more than to fight but without Cha he was the ranking master and had to watch over the remaining students who hadn't fled.  His legs pumped and ached, but there was no running from the fact that he was alone now..._  
  
_...She was alone now, but Alaine was capital police, she didn't need anyone holding her hand she thought as she beat back another looter with her sectional staff.  The guards were spread across the city, most Edenians had the patriotism and decency to stand united now that Shao Kahn's forces were coming but there were still maggots who thought they could do whatever they wanted.  Damn but there were alot of them though.  One had sawed off a table leg and tried to brain her with it, but she spun around him, catching him with the chain before beating him in the kidneys with each end of her staff.  The man grunted in pain..._  
  
_...And the guard went down under Karlis' fists with a face drenched in blood.  The other guard tried to catch him from behind but a side kick crushed her windpipe and she fell back, her three piece rod skittering across the cobblestones.  The weak rasp of her breath finally ceased after he straddled her and gave her slim neck a good snap.  With everyone running scared from Shao Kahn, Karlis could do as he pleased.  He whistled tunelessly under his breath, stooping among the bodies to pick up the jewels he'd dropped.  So what if Kahn wiped out Edenia?  The warlord would surely have work for someone of his talents.  Maybe he'd even pay something for these guards.  He bent down, ripping the royal seal off the woman's uniform before palming it.  Let it all burn..._  
  
_...It had all burned Brahn thought, remembering the Takartans attacking his village, ripping men, women and children to shreds.  He'd run, leagues away, all the way to the capital, and it still wasn't far enough.  He'd trained all his life, he could break a half dozen stone bricks but when faced with the slaughter, his cowardice had got the better of him and he could only flee.  He was dazed and numb, letting the Y'len root course through his veins, making the world seem to shimmer unreally.  The whores he'd paid writhed naked along his body, and he gently pushed their heads towards  eachother until they kissed deeply and began to fondle their bodies.  Now he pulled them towards his thighs and then lay back and let the women lap at his bare flesh.  Letting their tongues and the drug help him drift away he stared up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes and a foolish grin..._  
  
_...Directly at the balcony high above him at the king and queen.  Shu was only 48 years old, still practically a child, but he'd never felt more confident, more responsible, more like a man in his whole life.  He'd never wanted to be anything but a baker, but now the filthy Takartans were threatening their realm and he'd found a fervor he'd never known.  He'd breezed through the week's training, he felt like he could stand up and do something now.  The old king finished his rallying speech with a raised fist and as one the troops all cheered and Shu felt himself swell with pride.  It was glorious, he knew he was only militia but it made him feel like somebody to have the king address them.  Queen Sindel stepped forward now, and though her speech was really just gentle encouragement to do their best, he felt a fire rise inside him.  There was no one like her waiting for him at home, no woman to return to with tales of  heroism and gallantry.  It was a false note, this feeling, but he thought the king wouldn't begrudge him drawing inspiration from such a beautiful and noble woman..._  
  
_...As his wife Sindel stood by his side, squeezing his hand, and the crowd roared below them.  Jerrod thought he could see the lines of worry in her mouth, but he knew that with his realm pulling together, they still had a chance.  This is what I'm defending he thought as he looked into her hazel eyes, but then he felt strange as he looked out into the sea of faces.  Somehow Jerrod could make out each and every one of them, hear each individual voice as they cheered him.  For one bizarre moment, he knew and understood them all._  
  
  
It was cold and wet when Jerrod awoke face down on the ground.  He shivered, groggily getting to his feet.  Along with exhaustion, there was a strange jumble of unpleasant sensations in his head.  A dull throbbing pain that he dimly recalled from his youth as a hangover, how long ago had that been?   He had been younger than Kitana then.  He felt light headed too, like a balloon that wanted to float away as the world trebled and came into focus and he realized he smelled like smoke, as if he had rolled around in a campfire, soot and mud stained the front of his red tunic.  It was early morning and a canal lapped nearby, he could hear the sounds of city life and he realized that he wasn't in the palace.  He staggered down a filthy side street, then another, incoherent until his head finally cleared enough for him to get his bearings and recognized he was still in the capital at least.  What had he been doing, how many days had passed?  
  
When he showed up outside the gate, filthy and bedraggled it took the guards all of five minutes to pull his family from whatever they were doing.  His wife and daughter looked as haggard and confused as he felt.  
  
"Jerrod?  Jerrod, where you have been!?"    Sindel's voice wavered, uncertain if she should be angry or relieved.  She saw the filth on his clothes, probably smelled it as well because she pulled back for a moment.  "What have you been doing?"  
  
"We were worried, we thought maybe something had happened to you, maybe the Takartans had...father?  Father are you alright?"  Kitana snapped her fingers at his vacant gaze and he came back to himself a little.  He could already hear the low murmur of the voices again already, but they were unintelligible.    
  
"I'm sorry.  I'm sorry for worrying you.  I don't remember where I've been or what I've been doing."  The two women looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. "How long have I been gone?"  
  
"Nobody missed you until yesterday morning."  Kitana said softly and Sindel had the grace to flush.    "You say you don't remember anything?"    
  
"Talking to Mileena is the last thing I remember and after that, nothing.  I woke up in the mud in the center of the city."  His daughter's face clouded at that but it was nothing compared to the fury in Sindel's.  
  
"Tell me what that bitch did to you Jerrod and I'll make her pay!  Was it some poison or spell?"  He shook his head wearily.  
  
"It wasn't her.  I have a...a condition it seems.  I didn't want the two of you to find out this way.  I need to talk to Giles."  
  
"Jerrod, what kind of condition?  You've got to sit down and-"  
  
"It can't wait!"  Jerrod snapped, and then immediately regretted it.  He could barely stay awake, it felt like the other souls had been running his body constantly and now he was terrified what they would do the next time he lost consciousness.  "I'm sorry, I can't explain things now.  I need to make arrangements with Giles, then I'll tell you everything after I've rested, I swear."  Kitana tentatively put a shaking hand on his shoulder and after a moment Sindel joined her and he drew them close to him in a hug.  He sighed, trying to draw strength from their love and ignore the swell of voices inside.  "I need to lie down now, I'll tell you both later."  If I'm able he added mentally.  
  
  
  
Jerrod performed his kata in the dingy cell, despite his aching muscles and throbbing wound. It helped keep him awake, and he needed to stay that way at least until after he talked to Giles.  After that, he just didn't know.  All he could hope was that he would still be himself when he awoke.   He was in the dungeon above Mileena, the walls and the bars were strong, they'd probably hold.  Probably.  
  
After what felt like eternity he heard soft foot steps and Jerrod ceased striking at the air and let his muscles relax a little. Giles was an old friend from his youth, one of the few elderly Edenians to survive the war who could vouch for his identity, and that was important now.  He was as old as Jerrod should have been, back then his hair had been going white, now all that was left were a few whispy strands.  He'd built a reputation as a resistance fighter since and now he functioned as Jerrod's jack of all trades minister, adviser and sometimes general.  His wizened face scrunched on itself at the sight of the king sitting in the dungeon and he took out a large keyring and began rifling through it.  
  
"Don't unlock it.  I put myself in here for a reason."  
  
"Hmmm.  I heard I'm the only one to have the key to this cell and no one else was to have access to you, not even your family.  Is that right?"  
  
"That's correct."  Jerrod couldn't imagine what Sheeva must have thought of him by now.  Whatever he must have said to her before, and now asking her to lock him away and give the only keys to Giles.   You're the only one I trust to determine if I'm well enough to leave."    
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"You know Shang Tsung created me from thousands of warrior souls, and you know I defeated those souls to regain control of this body.  But they never went away,  just lay dormant.  They took control of my body and I have no idea what I've been doing.  I don't know who I may have raped or killed! I-"  His friend's brow was burrowed, Jerrod could already see him trying to work the variables but that was for later.  
  
"Why me Jerrod?  What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Because you know me, the real me, and you may be the only other person who will be able to tell if it's me in control or not.  That's why the others can't be trusted, even Sindel.  I might try to trick or hurt them and then..."  He shook his head, he was so tired.  "If I ask you to let me out, you have to be sure it's me.  I want you to get some men and find out what I've done, talk to everyone in palace, everyone in town.  Then we can decide if I deserve to ever see sunlight again.  If I've hurt anyone, I want you to explain things to my family and leave me here."  
     
"And if you haven't?"  
  
"We'll see.  I need to sleep now Giles, I only hope it's me when I wake up."  Giles nodded and pocketed the keys reluctantly.  
  
"Try to keep it together till I come back."  The bed was little more than a stone slab with a few thin, filthy blankets and it felt like it looked but Jerrod was so tired he could have slept right on the floor.  It was out of his hands now, and maybe that was for the best he thought, as seconds later he slipped into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
  
Jerrod awoke to the sound of metal clanking against bars and saw Giles was banging a cup against them.  
  
"Giles."  
  
"Jerrod maybe?"  His friend quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"How long did I sleep?  
  
"It's been a whole day,  I brought you some water."  He raised the cup but didn't move to unlock the door.  
  
"Did you bring the keys?"  
  
"Not on me, I followed your instructions of course.  Can you prove you're Jerrod?"    
  
"We were about 7, no, 800 years old or so when you convinced me to sneak out of the palace with you and see those dancers, but the one you liked in the green shawl turned out to really be a-"  
  
"Ok, that's enough."  Giles chuckled.  "You'll really never let me live that down will you?  Give me a second."  He came back to the cell with the keys, stepped in and handed Jerrod the water which he gratefully took.  He was dying of thirst, it felt like he had only slept an hour but at least he could think a little now.  
  
"How is my family taking all this?"  
  
"They're handling as well as could be expected.  They're worried, they want to know more, I told them I'd find out what I could.  You're still married anyway."  Giles gave him a cynical smile and Jerrod nodded.  Of course he knew, they'd been friends since almost the beginning.  
  
"Did you find out what I did?"  Giles pulled some papers from his robe.  
  
"I think we accounted for almost everything, let me see.  Sheeva says after meeting with Mileena you gave her what she described as a 'queer little smile' and told her you were going on a stroll.  Then you went up to the kitchen and drank two bottles of mushroom wine while singing what the cooks described as bawdy sailor songs.  Then you asked for grog and cursed at them.  Then you passed out.  Some guards took you back to your bedroom.  An hour later you told your Minister of Justice to 'Fuck off'.  Do you remember any of that?"  
  
"Nothing."   He shrugged and flipped a page.  
  
"You went to see the court physician about a headache.  You propositioned two of the maids for fellatio and touched them inappropriately."  He stopped reciting at Jerrod's falling face and said a little more kindly.  "It didn't go further than that at least.  I'll spare you the details."  
  
"God Giles, please tell me that's the worst of it."  
  
"You tried to post three messages to different corners of the kingdom."  He continued.  "I had them intercepted after yesterday.  I noticed they're all in different handwriting.  One was an inquiry about the whereabouts of a certain man's family.  The father and two brothers died in the war, their names were-"  Jerrod held up his hand to stop Giles.    
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
"Alright.  Another was a letter of support and a large donation of gold to a temple in Soutai.  The last was a threatening letter with very poor spelling to a woman in the south.  It promised to find her where ever she ran and...well, it talks about cutting off privates.  Sounded like that one was sore about a remarriage."  
  
"Post the first two.  If that woman still lives there, tell her to move elsewhere, just in case.  Give me the rest Giles."  His head slumped, preparing himself for the worst.  
  
"You went to a tavern and extorted drinks from the owner on the basis of your crown.  You challenged some of the customers to a fight but nobody took you up on it.  That canal you pointed us to was in the red light district, apparently you spent the rest of the night there.  Lastly, and most egregriously, it looks like you spent some time browsing women's clothing, although I don't see here where you tried any on."  Giles folded the papers back into his pocket and only looked at Jerrod calmly but all he could feel was a sinking desperation.  
  
"How can you joke about this?  What did I do there?  Are you sure I didn't rape anyone?  Didn't kill anyone?"  
  
"Do you think you did?"    
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, we interviewed every one we could.  Said there was an imposter impersonating the king, offered a reward.  Most of them believe that, the rest thought you were having a nervous breakdown.  I heard reports of drinking, drugs, theft, whoring.  I don't know how much is true, but it seems like you're mostly accounted for."  Jerrod sighed, but couldn't really bring himself to feel relief.  The not knowing, the uncertainty was almost worse than knowing what he might have done.  His blood ran cold imagining what would have happened if he had run into Kitana or Sindel in that state.  "It's bad, but not the worst I've heard.  Past kings have done worse in their day."  
  
"You're taking this pretty well old friend."  
  
"You and your wife both came back from the dead, it would take alot more than this to rattle me.  I worry for you Jerrod, but that doesn't do either of us any good.  I'll do everything I can to help you get this under control, so you tell me what you want to do."  He waited patiently as Jerrod turned it over and over in his head.  He was himself now, and Giles knew now about his condition.  He could put surveillance on himself, and if it happened again then that was it.  Whether he should chance it at all though really only came down to one question.  
  
"The Takartans, what are they doing now?"      
  
"Don't worry about that, we should focus on this thing of yours.  The Queen is a capable leader and she never stopped giving this threat her attention even with your disappearance.  She-"  
  
"Giles, it can't wait, I need to know."  
  
"They annihilated the forces Jade left in place."  Giles' voice was grim, and he let it sink in for a a moment.  "They're wiping out every settlement they come across and enslaving the survivors.  They've overwhelmed all the garrisons.  They're taking their time, they're much more organized than they were before, and there are more of them than we ever imagined.  This Thraxa has the hordes, all of the hordes behind him.  At this rate, we might have a week before they move on the palace."  
  
"Then that's it then.  Get your man and we'll think of some way to end this."  
  
"Well what do we do about your condition?  We could talk from here if you want."  
  
"No.  How much good do you think I'll do the kingdom in a cell?  Edenia will need my strength and I'm not willing to give up just yet.  Put a detail of men to follow me, get measures in place to stop me if you have to.  Don't tell me what they are, just in case.  They won't be able to outfight me, so it'll have to be clever.  If it happens again, I'm never to leave this cell."  
  
"I think I already know how to deal with you if need be."  Giles looked a little too sure of himself and Jerrod began to wonder about that but stopped.  The less he figured out, the better.  Giles was smart, he wouldn't just throw throw bodies at him.  "The real question is what do you want to tell your family?"  
  
"I need to tell them something, but the Takartans need to come first."  How much longer could he put it off he wondered.  The bars sliding open as Giles left were a sound Jerrod would normally associate with freedom, but instead he only felt deep unease.  The cell door was like an invitation into an open cage with a ravenous beast inside, but there were still things he had to do.    
  
  
  
  
After a hot bath Jerrod felt a little more like himself.  Toweling his face he walked over to the mirror, the first thing he noticed as always were his swamp green eyes.  The second thing was his wife sitting on the bed behind him and he turned, surprised.    
  
"When I heard you were out I came right over, I thought we should talk."  Sindel rubbed her eyes and cheeks blearily.  "I have to go back soon though.  I never realized what dimwits Mileena and Baraka were until we started fighting these Takartans."  They weren't though, especially Mileena, he thought.  The hordes hadn't been united under Shao Kahn because of his military brilliance, but his sheer power and brutality.  Kahn was always a sore subject, so he let it slide.  
  
"We'll beat them too."  She nodded, a little doubtfully, who knows what she had heard.    
  
"I can't remember the last time you came to my room."  Sindel's eyes flicked down to his bare chest, and her mouth quirked, then as if remembering herself she became serious again.  
  
"I wanted to start a scandal.  Talk to me Jerrod, tell me about this memory loss."  
  
"I don't know where to start."  
  
"Start at the beginning."  
  
"Sindel I'm..."  Now he couldn't finish, so he sat down on the bed next to her, which was worse.  She wasn't wearing perfume, but he could smell the salt on her skin.  Her white eyes were soft now, she was listening, and he wanted to find some way to say it the right way without telling her he was beginning to think of fucking her brains out there on the bed.  He stood up hurriedly and paced back to the mirror, watching her in the reflection.  In a way he'd already told her some of the worst of it he reasoned, he could get to specifics later.  
  
"The souls inside me are still aware.  They speak to me, and it seems in moments of stress they can control me to an extent.  That's part of why I haven't been myself, and why I was unfaithful to you before.  It started a few weeks back."    
  
_Pious lies.  You wanted Tanya, and Mileena.  Aren't you going to even think their names?  Can't admit righteous King Jerrod is just a horny man after all?_  
  
That wasn't me, and you know it, he thought as Sindel quietly digested his words.  
  
_No, that's exactly the problem.  I do know._  
  
"Part of?"  
  
"I have to take some responsibility don't I?"    
  
"I'm so sorry Jerrod.  Was Giles able to tell you what happened during your blackout?"  
  
"Yes.  I ran around town.  I threatened, I extorted, I drank, I'm pretty sure there was drug use.  I may have...been unfaithful again."  He watched the mix of emotions on her face as she debated with herself and forced himself to stop focusing on her lips as she bit them.  She used to do that when she was struggling with something he remembered.  
  
"I thought you were having a breakdown.  Over us.  What can I do to help?"  
  
_Take your clothes off._  
  
_Can you give the man a moment for Elder Gods' sake?_  
  
"I think I should talk to Giles first.  Then I want to talk about us tonight."  
  
"Maybe you should wait a few days."  
  
"I think knowing where you and I stand would help give me peace of mind."  
  
"It's just the wrong time.  The Takartans are moving, and your condition means-"  
  
"Now who's finding excuses to avoid eachother?"  
  
"That's not fair!" She huffed, then took a deep breath to calm herself.  "Alright.  It was me avoiding you as much as anyone this last year, but this is the biggest threat we've faced since Shao Kahn.  We have to deal with it."  
  
"I still want to know why Sindel.  We can't keep running."  
  
"Just...not now."  She lay back in his bed and he had the urge to jump on top of her.  "This on top of everything.  Let me deal with the latest orders, let me have a few drinks to steel myself and we'll talk tonight.   Happy?"  
  
_A few drinks?  I hope you appreciate this situation, because I sure do._  
  
"Not just yet, but I'm looking forward to tonight.  I want to work through this with you my love."    
  
"After what I have to say, maybe you won't want to."  Her pearl eyes stared at the ceiling and she sat up with a reluctant groan.  "Just a few more hours to keep the war machine running, and maybe I can talk to you with a clear head."  
  
  
  
  
At Jerrod's insistence they set up in a smaller room for the meeting, away from prying eyes.  Giles and the Rat were sitting fireside in plush high backed chairs and Jerrod slid into his relieved at not having to keep up the facade for his family or officers.  There were no women to distract him here so he could almost think straight, the way he felt he didn't trust himself near Kitana now.    
  
The Rat was warming himself by the flame, in his ragged field gear and cape, only his signet ring indicated his rank.  The acrid purple smoke from his pipe tickled Jerrod's nose, a habit he'd never indulge in the regular war rooms.  He'd been a low rank officer in the Outworld military, a tactical genius who's disregard for orthodoxy had long precluded him from further advancement until his loud mouth and vices had earned him a ticket to the chopping block.  After that he'd slipped the noose and together with Giles they'd evaded capture by Shao Kahn and led a pocket of resistance for almost 9000 years, so it was only natural he became a trusted lieutenant.  
  
As a fighter he was mediocre, but a master of dirty tricks and sly maneuvers to compensate, to Jerrod's knowledge he'd never thrown a straight punch in his life.  This had earned him his unaffectionate nickname from those who lead from the front.   He was clever and reliable, if distasteful, with an encyclopedic catalog of dirty jokes.  It contradicted Jerrod's sense of honor, but he wondered if Edenia wouldn't have fared better in the last war with more men such as him.  Well, they would find out.    
  
"Let's start at the beginning shall we?"  Giles offered Jerrod a glass of wine and then adjusted the thick spectacles on his weather beaten nose.  "This is what we know.  His name is Thraxa, and he's Takartan.  Nobody knows his history, he seemed to show up out of nowhere once we routed Baraka.  They say he's unusually large and intelligent for a Takartan.  He fights on the front lines, on foot.”  
  
“What a hero.  Real man of the people...or whatever.”  The Rat emptied his pipe with a morbid kind of grin.  
  
“That's the thing, they say there's no animal in the realm that can carry his weight.  They also say he's bigger than any three men put together.”  
  
“I doubt the enemy propaganda.”  The Rat began the seemingly never ending task of refilling the foul pipe.  
  
“I trust the sources.  It's good news for us though.”  They sat nodding to each other and Jerrod took a sip of the Tienjo to calm his irritation.  They had their own rapport and though he'd known Giles for longer he always needed them to explain their inside jokes.  
  
“How can that be good news Giles?”  
  
“It means we have a good chance of catching him at the front, and he'll be easy to spot.  He's the only thing holding the hordes together now.  Kill the head and the body will die."  Jerrod swished another mouthful of wine.  
  
_That's how Shao Kahn buried you after all, right?  Leading from the front like the fool you-_  
  
"It'll make things alot easier.  Doesn't matter how strong he is, we'll take him out.  They all look alike to me anyway.”  The Rat lit the pipe and breathed plumes out of his nose like a dragon and Giles wrinkled his nose at the smell.  
  
“I notice you do that whenever you're trying to be, what did the Earthrealmers call it?  'Cool'?”    
  
“Horseshit.  I smoke when I want to stay warm, too damn drafty in these rooms.  Still, suppose the reports are wrong or this Thraxa wises up and stays at the rear.  What then?”    
  
"An assassin of our own.  What about Jade?"  
  
"No..."  The two of them waited expectantly for Jerrod to go on.  He knew she was qualified but for some reason he didn't want to consider her.  She was too valuable as Kitana's friend, no, as his general.  "Not her anyway.  We can't afford to lose her on what might be a suicide mission and I'd rather not stoop to that anyway.  What are our chances if it comes to war?"  
  
"We can't beat them in open battle, even if we call on our allies.  Jade's captains were some of our best and Thraxa rolled over them, so we can't rely on war tricks.  There's too many of them too soon.  We might hold out awhile if we took a defensive position in the capital but that would leave the rest of the realm to Thraxa's mercy."  
  
"I might have something.  Still having it worked up but it could be ready before the weeks out."    The Rat continued to puff his lazy rings, looking pleased with himself, and Gile's scowl added even more wrinkles to his withered face.  
  
"Stop trying to play it so mysterious, you're killing me faster than the Takartans.  What is it?"  
  
"It's a kind of a one use weapon that might even the odds.   I already started on it a few days ago, let's just leave it at that for now."  
  
"You had something like this and you didn't tell us?"  
  
"After the leak in the guards I thought it wise to keep this close to my chest.  We should still send the assassin though.  If it comes to it, there's going to be massive loss of life, both us and the Takartans.  It won't be enough to outthink or outfight them.  We have to get vicious, that's the way of it."  He looked pointedly at Jerrod, then went back to his puffing.  
  
_They're right you know.  I'm in no hurry to be dying again and after what Thraxa pulled with you and your wife, it's only fair to return the favor.  Suppose Kitana had been there?_  
  
"You know I don't approve of these methods, assassinations were Shao Kahn's way."  They looked at him expectantly.  "I'll send Reptile.  In the meantime, the Rat will ready his weapon in secret and we'll gather as many allies as we can."  After the millions of lives that had been lost in the last war, Jerrod was in no hurry to add to that tally, but there was no way around it.  If he simply left the garrisons for Thraxa they wouldn't even have what meager time the soldiers lives were going to buy them.  He couldn't put their lives, or Reptile against the countless that might be spared.  "  
  
"Then we're in agreement."  Giles nodded.  "We'll continue to evacuate to the capital and build our strength while the garrisons fight a delaying action.  I'll see you later about your project."  The Rat gave Giles and Jerrod an overly elaborate, self-depreciating bow before leaving them alone to nurse their drinks.    
  
"I think there's a joke somewhere about trusting the Rat, isn't there?"  
  
"Jerrod."  To him, Giles expression seemed as dry and unforgiving as a desert.  The Rat had forgotten his smoldering pipe, and Jerrod picked it up, tapping it in his hand, not meeting his old friend's eyes.    
  
"Dirty habit.  I thought only pirates still smoked this."  
  
"Take your time, but we do need to discuss this.  No more dealing with this by yourself, we've established that you can't.  I know you're suffering a...an illness of sorts.  I only want to help."  
  
"Giles, I went to the court sorcerers, the physicians, they didn't know where to begin-"  Giles held up his hand.    
  
"Fine, I'm not a shadow priest, and my magic is third rate anyway.  I've never met an Elder God, you and Shao Kahn are the closest experience I have.  But I'm reasonably intelligent.  Just start at the beginning, and we'll think through this logically."   Jerrod had turned it over and over almost continuously, searching for some meaning but now he had no idea where to start.  He'd always been so honest before, why was this so difficult?  He'd known Giles for most of his life and he knew he might be the only person who wouldn't judge him, but for a minute the words wouldn't come.  The firelight played off Gile's spectacles, obscuring his eyes and making him look like an inquisitor.  
  
"About a month ago, I had a dream..."  
  
For the better part of half an hour he laid out the dream, the lewd voices, his encounter with Tanya.  Giles listened intently, stroking his beard and stopped him twice to ask the odd question.  Finally, Jerrod finished with blacking out after being tempted by Mileena and waking in the jail cell and sat down, drained from the confession.  Without thinking he picked up the pipe and took an experienced drag to calm himself, savoring the sensation of the Bac with the faintest trace of Y'len in it as it swirled in his lungs before releasing.  He wondered if it was any cheaper now since his seafaring days.  Giles arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Since when did you take up smoking Bac?"  Jerrod looked down at the pipe unaware of what he'd been doing and deliberately set it out of arm's reach.    
  
"The voices tell me things, sometimes I just know them.  It's like I become these other people.  I've got to do something Giles.  It's only a matter of time until I lose control again."  
  
"Hmmm.  Hear me out.  You say this started after the dream with your wife and daughter?"    
  
"Yes, but that's not surprising.  Every other thing the voices chatter about is sex."  Giles steepled his fingers, glowered over them.  Thousands of years later, it was difficult to reconcile the brash youth Jerrod had known with his serious grandfather act, it was a good one.  
  
"I think that's the key to controlling this thing of yours Jerrod."  
  
"What, the dream?"  
  
"No, listen, try to follow along.  Your being is made up of thousands and thousands of souls.  I'm sure there are women in there too but probably more men, so let's go with that.  Fighting men.  Men who curse and drink and smoke and fuck.  I know you Jerrod.  You don't do any of those things, not really."  
  
"I just had a drink!"    
  
"Yes, one.  You have the odd social or celebratory drink.  How often do you get tipsy, let alone drunk?"  
  
"That's not what a king does Giles.  I have obligations and responsibilities and I need to keep a clear head, especially now."  
  
"When's the last time you made love to your wife?"  
  
"That's completely irrelevant to-"  
  
_He's saying you're not plowing your wife enough, have to say I agree._  
  
_Is this really the reasoning you're going to pursue?_  
  
"I'm trying to help.  Will you listen?  You first became aware of all of this during a sexual dream.  Most of the voices seem fixated on it, you said that yourself.  You lost control three times , twice in sexual situations.  Men do strange and desperate things when they're not getting their needs met.  Now when's the last time you made love to your wife?"  Jerrod  wanted to storm out, to go back to the cell,  to smoke some more Y'Len, anything, but Gile's face remained  patient and clinically detached.  To him solving the problem was more important than Jerrod's wounded pride.  
  
"It was the night before the last battle against Shao Kahn."  He said, letting his memory drift back.  For luck Sindel had said, though they both knew he was likely going to die the following morning.  Her legs had bent and kicked softly as she bunched up the bedspread in her hands, her eyes closed and her face a mask of ecstacy as he first coaxed and then invaded her.  As many years as they had been together, he could only remember half a dozen times with Sindel as vividly as this.  The white webbed canopy of the bed had blown over her black hair and her heavenly breasts like a funeral shroud as he thrust inside her and she'd bucked against him until-  
  
_Go on._  
  
_It was beautiful, it's like I can almost smell her hair._  
  
_Nice memories, maybe we could go relive some of them with the Queen?_  
  
Jerrod flushed deeply at the realization that the other souls could probably see his memories far easier than he could theirs and Giles nodded seriously but without surprise.  He'd known they'd had problems.  
  
"You're the king and about as close to the Edenian ideal as you could get.  I always said you should have been born into the priesthood instead of royalty."  
  
"Well I'm hardly as pure as I started out now am I?"  
  
"No.  I think you could still stand to loosen up, I think your sanity depends on it now.  Most people have neither the ability or inclination to live up to your ideals Jerrod.  We're all not shining suns in the sky, we're just men scurrying about trying to find a little gratification in life like our friend the Rat.  Men have needs, and if those needs aren't taken care of, it's not uncommon for them to go a little crazy.  It drives other men to do sick and sad things and-"  
  
"What you're saying is I need to get laid?"  
  
_Yes!  So there is a little light in the forest after all!_  
  
_You men are all disgusting pigs, all you ever think of is **that**._  
  
_No, I think he's onto something.  Denying yourself only leads to restlessness.  It may not be the answer you want to hear, but it's an answer._  
  
"If you want to oversimplify things, yes."  
  
"I can't believe this Giles, I came to you for serious advice and you're telling me the reason I'm losing my mind is I need to loosen up."  
  
"It's just a theory, but I think it's sound.  You defeated the other souls, but that's not the same as destroying them is it?  As I understand it, they're part of your body, your mind.  When you use your powers, you're not drawing on yourself, you're drawing on all of them.  They all have their own desires, and you deny yourself those desires, of course they rebel against you."  
  
"So you're saying I should submit myself to every perverted urge that crosses my mind?"  
  
"Not at all.  I'm saying, without meeting the needs of his subjects any king will eventually face insurrection.  It might not be possible to cure you, but maybe you can make your condition livable by pacifying these souls.  Have a drink.  Have a smoke.  Make love to your wife.  I'm not saying go out and bust up a bar or commit murder.  Just take a step down with the rest of us."  
  
"You know about Sindel and I.  Things are worse than ever between us."  
  
"Then you need to get your needs taken care of elsewhere."  Jerrod lifted his head from his hand and gave Giles a hard look but his expression hadn't changed.  
  
"You're asking me to cheat on my wife."  
  
I don't think it's actually cheating if she fucked a guy first ya know.  
  
It's pretty clear this old coot friend of yours is going senile.  
  
"Or see a prostitute.  I'd normally never suggest that, but your condition is unique and it always seems to come back to sex.  So, let's eliminate it as a suspect.  Now don't look at me like that."  Jerrod shook his head again and Giles sighed exasperated.  "You have to get this under control, and not just for yourself.  It's an ugly solution, but it's less ugly than maybe raping a bar maid."  
  
"What if it doesn't help?  What if I give into these voices and they want more?  Want it enough to take it?"  Giles spread his hands as if the answer was self evident.    
  
"Then we lock you up and throw away the key.  There's a little extra incentive for them to behave right?  Look, it's worth a try.  Talk to Sindel about all of this.  She'll understand."  
  
"I can't.  Right now she's the only stable regent this realm has.  Never mind our marriage, all this on top of everything would unbalance her.  It-"  He took a breath and squeezed Giles' shoulder.  "Thank you for your advice.  I didn't mean to come off like an angsty teenager.  It's just too much too soon."  
  
"Think nothing of it old friend.  It's a unique situation.  I don't think I'd trade for your youth and strength if it meant I had to deal with it."  
  
"It's something for me to think about anyway, after I talk to Reptile."  Giles' head bobbed and he settled back into his chair.  
  
"I'm going to take a well deserved nap then.  Don't worry too much.  I'll have the detail follow you inconspicuously, I'll know where you are at all times."  
  
"But I'm not going to cheat on my wife.  That's not who I am."    
  
"It's who you may need to be for the time being.  I suggest you bring her flowers and keep what I said in mind."  Giles murmured, his voice already drifting out.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was sinking in a brilliant ball of fire by the time Jerrod made his way to the glade that lay  outside the palace.  He dismounted his horse and breathed in the forest air as he looked about.  A canopy of green rustled overhead, making it seem darker than it was, and the many trees cast long shadows off each other.    
  
"Reptile?  Reptile, it's Jerrod!"  Here and there a leaf fluttered down and he looked above for the Zaterran, it would have been the ideal place for concealment but really he could have been anywhere.  If Reptile didn't want to be seen, it was unlikely Jerrod would find him.  Sindel had been against extending friendship to the creature until Jerrod had finally made the argument that if they were going to exile every being that had ever served Shao Kahn, that would include the entire royal family as well as a large portion of the army and their allies.  She'd grown quiet at that, he had hated saying anything to remind her of that time but he'd made his point.  In Jerrod's eyes, Reptile had been duped as much of any of Kahn's unwilling pawns, and he was only too happy to leave him alone here on these few acres in exchange for the odd espionage job.  He was solitary by nature and never left the glade as far as Jerrod knew.  
  
"Reptile?  I need your services!  It's urgent!"  He strained his eyes at every patch of daylight for the ripple, the telltale flicker of movement that would give Reptile away.  There was a small rustle from a bush a few feet away and no sooner had Jerrod looked then he felt the soft whoosh of air being displaced as the figure dropped behind him.  His arm was jerked behind him and simultaneously he felt the faint edge of sharp talons held against his throat.  The hand was scaly and green, held flat against his neck and ready to slice.  Jerrod restrained himself with difficulty, his first instinct was to kill the attacker and most of the voices were thinking along these lines, but instead he reached out with the power.  
  
"Do you feel that tingle in your hand?  I could break every bone inside it."  
  
"Not before I slit your throat Majesty."  The long snake like tongue hissed in his ear and then abruptly let him go.  He was humanoid and dressed head to toe in green and black, but the hooked fingers, yellow eyes and lizard face betrayed his true nature.    
  
"I knew it was you.  No offense, but I didn't come around to play hide and seek with you again.  It's a really bad time to be ambushing me, why the games?"    
  
"Maybe I wanted to show you I'm still worth something.  My talents are wasted skulking here, I long to leave these woods."    
  
"You can leave any time you want.  You're not a prisoner here."  
  
"Where would I go?"  He knelt on one knee and bowed his head.  "Forgive me."  
  
"You don't have to prove anything to me, I know you're the best spy in the realm. "  
  
"I've disappointed you somehow.  Why else would you call on me so little?"  Jerrod put a hand on his shoulder and Reptile's yellow eyes blinked in an expression that might have been surprise, it was difficult to tell with with the irises.  
  
"I know you can handle yourself but it would be a heavy burden for me to send the last of his race to his death needlessly."  
  
"Your pity is misplaced.  My race is already doomed, and all things die, including me. I'd rather die fighting for something then hide here for eternity.   There's nothing for me now but the mission, please tell me you have one."    
  
"Rise and accept your orders then."  He rose and made a raspy sound of reptillian satisfaction.  
  
"A Takartan named Thraxa now leads the hordes.  We don't know his location but I understand he's so big you can't miss him.  He'll probably be well hidden and well guarded.  Find him and kill him."  Reptile's long tongue slithered out and flicked at the long daggers of his teeth, picking thoughtfully.  
  
"You've never asked me to kill before your Majesty.  Not even Mileena.  Why this one?"  
  
"He tried to kill the Queen and I and almost succeeded.  Mileena we could beat but Thraxa is too dangerous.  I'm not proud of this but it's the only way to save what we've built.  Do you accept these orders?"    
  
"Of course.  I've performed assassinations before.  I won't come back without Thraxa's bleached skull."    
  
"Don't get careless, if you can't kill him then-"  
  
"No.  I will follow my orders to the death, and if you respect me you won't patronize me again.  Do you know why I would give my life if need be?"   Jerrod shook his head, a little taken aback.  The Zaterran had never been this personal with him.  "Because unlike the liar Shao Kahn, you were always honest with me.  There is no bringing Zaterra back, but Edenia..."    
  
Repile bowed again and put the beaklike face mask over his large snout and walked away, each step the color fading from him until only the ghost like outline of his body was visible.  Jerrod followed it until it blended seamlessly with the foliage and there was only silence.  He hoped with all his being Reptile could put an end to this war before it began.  
  
  
  
  
Giles' men were discreet but Jerrod was pretty sure he'd spotted one trailing him as we walked to Sindel's room.  He knocked, when there was no answer he opened the door, wondering what she might be doing this time.  Her plush room was normally spotless but now there were piles of paper all over the room.  The large canopied bed was covered in scrolls with only a vaguely humanoid space cleared for sleeping.  He moved a field report to the side to make room and sat down, he could hear water running in the bathroom so he looked at the large map she'd mounted on the wall as he waited.  There were red pins positioned in clumps to the west, a scattering of blue pins in the center, and a mass of them in the east, where the palace lay.   He examined the map for a minute with critical eyes, trying to probe for a weakness.  The positioning was sound, but there were still far more red pins than blue pins.  
  
"Oh, you startled me!"  She stood in the doorway towelling her great mass of hair.  She'd changed into loose fitting night clothes that looked strange on her somehow, it was actually more conservative than her normal outfit he saw with mingled disappoinment and relief.    
  
"Sorry, I heard you washing.  Who were you expecting?"  She flushed a little, he'd meant it as a joke but could tell she was thinking of Aiden.  
  
"After what I'd heard, I wasn't sure."  He offered her the Tienjo wine and a glass and she took it gratefully as he poured for them.  "You didn't used to drink so much."  She said thoughtfully.  
  
"With everything that's been happening, it's enough to drive anyone to.  Here."  Jerrod handed her the handful of purples he'd picked for her.  "I meant to give them to you before but..."  
  
_You were too busy fucking Aiden._  
  
That's enough, he thought angrily, mostly because he couldn't tell if he was the source of the thought or not.  She took them and sniffed with eyes closed.    
  
"They're beautiful, thank you.  I'll put them in some water."  
  
"How are you holding up?"  Sindel gestured around at the haphazard mess, it looked like some sloppy war student's disaster, if she had a system he couldn't see it.  
  
"Everyone's doing their best.  I feel like I could lay down and die that's how exhausted I am.  I thought the wars were over."  
  
"So did I.  Do you mind if I sit down?"  
  
"Sure."  He moved to clear some space next to her but when he saw the small look of discomfort in her eyes he chose the corner of the bed instead and sighed.  "I'm sorry, I don't mean to push you away right now.  What did Giles say?"  
  
"He brought me up to speed on the Takartans.  I'm sending Reptile out and the Rat thinks he might have something."  She nodded distractedly.  "Did he tell you about my condition?"  
  
"He gave me his report, I couldn't believe it.  Can anything be done?"  
  
"Giles has a theory, but first, let's talk about us."  
  
"Jerrod, I'm so tired, I feel like I haven't slept in days.  What do I even say?"  
  
"We were cut off at the pavillion before.  I wanted to know if you loved me or not.  You started to get a little, well, morbid about yourself.  You're no more dead than I am."  
  
"It's nothing to laugh about."  She said, irritated.  
  
"I'm not laughing, I want to know more about what you meant."  
  
"Alright.  I did love you, as your wife, deeply.  Back when I know who we were.  I'm not sure of anything anymore."  
  
" You must have thought you didn't love me anymore before.  I'm just trying to understand."    
  
"It wasn't that I didn't love you so much as...those people are gone.  You really can't see it can you?"  He shook his head and she downed her wine and coughed a bit.  "We're literally not the same people we married, it's written right in our eyes for anyone to see."  Jerrod had always known their resurrections had been a problem for his wife.  She'd said she accepted him in this new body, that it was who he was on the inside that counted, but now that he didn't even know his own mind, let alone Sindel's, could he say she was wrong?  Still, the woman he married had to be in there somewhere, he would see flashes of her day to day, buried underneath her fierce exterior, and even if he was just one of a multitude, King Jerrod was still controlling this body.  
  
_For now._  
  
"You know I'm right."  He wanted to contradict her, but for now he had nothing, so he took another sip.    
  
"Let's talk about Aiden."  
  
"I'm sorry for that.  I'm not going to try to justify it.  Just an explanation, if you'll listen."  
  
"I'll try."  She ran a hand through the length of her hair.  
  
"As captain of the guard, he was around me alot more than you were."  He drew in his breath and her long lashes looked down.   "I didn't mean it like that, that's just how it happened.  He was always complimenting me on my beauty, it was like that from the beginning.  I never thought much about it, I just thought, he's just impudent, just trying to flatter the Queen.  There were too many other things to worry about.  I...lowered my guard.  Then he started asking personal questions, asking about us.  He knew we never saw eachother anymore.  He wanted to know the last time I'd had sex."  Her milky eyes rose from her lap to meet his look.  "Again, I don't blame you for that.  Maybe I did, then, I know it wasn't fair.  One day our eyes locked and the next thing I knew we were in bed. "  
  
"Did you love him?"  She looked embarassed.  
  
"No, I...no.  I was shocked when they found him torn to pieces.  But I didn't love him.  He made me feel good about myself and he...there were no expectations with it.  Not like us.  I'm sorry for putting you through this, we can stop if you want."  Jerrod's face was screwing up in agony, or maybe it was anger, he wasn't sure, but he forced it to relax.    
  
"No, we already waited too long to talk about this."  
  
"I've been rethinking things ever since the pavillion.  I was using him to avoid the truth, and now my crutch is gone.  Then, I almost lost you too."  
  
"What truth?"  
  
"That this, all this, was always about me.  Not you.  It's true I wanted the sex, but what I really wanted was to be guilty.  So beyond redemption that you'd see me for what I was and agree to the divorce."  
  
"Why would you need to feel that way?  If you were so unhappy, you only had to come to me.  I would have tried harder, I would have talked to you."  
  
"That's the problem.  I knew you would say or do something unbearably sweet like in the woods and we would have argued but ultimately, I would have stayed with you, and I can't do that.  You made me question myself, like I knew you would.  I know we're no good for eachother, not anymore."  
  
"But why?  You keep telling me how none of this was my fault, surely I must have done something to bring this all on."  
  
"I have problems of my own, I'm not trying to tart it up.  There were so many things, so many ways you were different that bothered me, but it wasn't you, even with this.  I know I've changed. I get furious, murderous almost, and I don't even know why.  I cry and I don't know why.  I have these vulgar cravings and it's-"    
  
"Cravings?"  She shook her head, flushed from the wine but the color in her cheeks came from elsewhere.  They'd inched closer during their talk and now he was within pouncing distance.  There were only two buttons done up on her shirt, with a flick of his finger he could have it open and have her soft breasts filling his hands.  No, take it slow, he told himself, and he traced his fingers up her arm and back down.  As electric as her skin felt to him he thought she'd respond but she kept talking in her glass, not looking at him.  
  
"I feel like a ragdoll, just bits and pieces put together to resemble the real Sindel.  I don't know where Quan Chi's artifice ends and my own thoughts begin."  
  
"Sindel, we are the same, I can understand, can't you see that?"  
  
"I do."  She said seriously.  "I know I'm no good for you the way I am.  Just imagine what kind of disaster the two of us could cause for Kitana.  We had a good thing, but that was another life. All we can do now is try to save everyone further heartache.  It's nobody's fault, except that bastard Shao Kahn."  She stole a glance at him, he'd been leaning in slowly during all this and now he was barely a kiss away.  "It's dangerous to look at me like that."    
  
"You like it though, don't you?  There must be a reason you keep me around." It was meant to be smooth but Jerrod's voice cracked a little and he frowned.  Had that been him, or...?  
  
"Jerrod, you're not listening."  
  
"No, I am, and I want to show you how I still feel about you.  What was it you wanted someone to do?  Was it...this?"  His arm encircled her, and his other hand ran up her leg.  He reached the cuff of her shorts and began to caress the thigh and all of a sudden she jerked away, shrinking from him.  He stifled his frustration, and when she saw where he was looking she buttoned her shirt up further.  Damn.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's too soon.  We can't do that yet."  
  
"You don't want me?"  
  
"No, you can't imagine how much I want it, but it would be a bad idea."  He wanted her now, there was a chorus of voices goading him on but he knew the urge was his.  He was trying to restrain himself, this wasn't like him, but it had been so long for them and he felt like he finally beginning to understand her.  
  
"You could do it with Aiden but not with me?"  She got up suddenly and in a second she had stalked to the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
_You just have no tact at all do you?_  
  
_I thought it was a fair question.  Don't worry, my wife used to do this all the time._  
  
He hadn't meant to set her off, he honestly wanted to know.  He knocked on the bathroom doorly softly and over running water he heard a single muffled sob before the door opened.  Her eyes were bleary, he could tell she had washed her face.  Every time he'd resigned himself to dealing with this hard woman she'd become, his old Sindel would pop up like this, it was frustrating.  
  
"It didn't mean anything with him, but with you, I want it to mean something.  If we do it, it means I'm with you, and I'm not ready for that.  Yet."  
  
"I want you Sindel.  No, I need you."   In one motion he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, feeling the power in her muscles as she tried briefly to pull away and then he pressed his lips to hers.  Her eyes went wide and then he felt the tenseness in her melt away and she relaxed in his grip.  His hands ran up and down her back and her lips melded with his, he felt the minute sensation of the tips of their tongues touching.  Now that she was this close he was completely intoxicated with her as her breasts pressed against his hard chest.  
  
_She's incredible, what is it about sex that makes women look so much younger?_  
  
_Try touching her here..._  
  
He listened to the female voice and his hand moved as if being guided down his wife's sides and then slipped around her ass and down between her legs.  His fingers pressed gently into the cloth, feeling the outline of Sindel's crevice and she gasped.    
  
"Jerrod, no..." She sighed, and he felt her squirm down there as her hips rocked with his motion.  He kissed her again and squeezed one of her apple cheeks with his other hand.  "Jerrod, we shouldn't.  Jerrod, stop!"  Her voice took a sharp edge, and suddenly she broke the kiss and jerked away and he let go, startled.  
  
"Are you alright?  I didn't hurt you?"  
  
"No, no!  It's...you should go.  I can't control myself if you stay."  
  
"All the more reason for me to stay."  Her eyes flashed angrily at his smile and his heart sank. "We can help eachother.  Don't we have a chance?"  
  
"I don't know yet.  I'm sorry, I just need more time to sort this all out."  He moved to hold her but her quiet menace warned him he was in the room with Kahn's war bride again.  It would be like touching a lightning bolt.    
  
"I'll be waiting for you if you change your mind."  He murmured.  Her expression was unreadable as she closed her door softly and then he could only stand in the hall feeling like a fool.  
  
_What happened?  She was into it.  I feel like I'm going to pop!_  
  
_She's barely holding it together, you heard it yourself.  I really want to see them make it._  
  
_Yeah, I want to see them make it too, did you feel those tits?_  
  
_Not what I meant._  
  
_That's the second time we've slunk out of her bedroom.  I think it's time we start considering other options._  
  
_Such as?_  
  
_Does Jerrod really want to have to relearn such a severe woman?  Sindel is right, hard as it is to hear.  It's time for them to move on._  
  
_The priority right now is the Takartans._  
  
_No, the priority is I'm burning up, I want to feel a woman again after that tease, and if I don't I'll take what I can get._  
  
Jerrod looked up to see he was in front of a door.  He hadn't lost control, just lost himself in thought and the swirl of the voices and his feet had carried him to Jade's room for some reason.  
  
_Oh I think you know the reason.  She adores you, and she's delectable._  
  
He raised his hand to knock, unsure of what he would say to Jade, and for a minute his hand froze in that position, like a game of Statue.    
  
_Do that and you throw away your chances with Sindel._  
  
_What chances?_  
  
It would get back to Giles, one of the girls he'd leered at on the way down had been too hard eyed for a mere servant girl, but did that didn't really matter.  He could just talk to her couldn't he?  His mind flashed back to her alluring, tawny body, the bare shoulders and toned legs and he shifted uncomfortably and finally managed to walk awkwardly back up to his room with his hardon against his leg.  
  
  
  
Jerrod let himself fall forward and lay facedown on the bed with his head in the crook of his arm. The huge, painfully empty royal bed. Down the hall his wife would be sleeping now. Her long white hair flowing around her perfect body. Jerrod hadn't felt her nude body in thousands of years, now he could barely remember the sensation. He rolled over in frustration, both physical and emotional and his green eyes stared at the ceiling without seeing it.  
  
_Go to her now. Women never say what they really mean._  
  
_No, respect her wishes, just give her more time._  
  
_Catch her in bed with your clothes off._  
  
The voices debated and freely gave advice, some filthy, the female voices in particular were a little louder this time. Jerrod groaned in frustration, all he could think of right now was sex, but he resolved to spend the night alone after all.  
  
“You really wanted her didn't you?” Jerrod sat up with a start to see Jade lounging across the room in his chair. She sat sideways over the armrest and a knowing glint in her eyes. How did they keep sneaking up on him like that? Was it something to do with wearing green?  
  
“Wanted who?” He asked, trying to keep the guilt out of his voice and Jade stretched herself out, her long chestnut legs shifting seductively.  
  
“The Queen. I was hoping you two would get back together, you really need to Jerrod.”  
  
“We're doing better now Jade. We'll be fine.”  
  
“Not at this rate. It's driving you crazy, I can tell. You'd have to be to fuck someone like Tanya.” Her voice was even and casual but she may as well have shrieked in his ear for the start it gave him and all he could do was stare at her.  
  
"Giles told you!?”  
  
“No, but I was there, I heard everything. Reptiles not the only one who can eavesdrop.”  
  
“Why did you-”  
  
“I like to know everything that's going on and then decide what concerns me.” It had been like having to saw off his own arm telling Giles his situation but for Jade to know too! He was too shell shocked to process, but when her expression didn't change he finally found his breath.  
  
“I know how this sounds before I say it, but I'd appreciate your discretion. I'll tell Sindel and Kitana soon but right now-”  
  
“There's a war on, which is why we can't afford division and distraction." She finished for him. "Let me help."  
  
"If it's about Reptile, I'm sorry, but I need you here.” She held her hand up placately and he realized he'd misread her again.  
  
“Don't think I wouldn't like to go myself, but he might be better suited for this. That's not how I intended to help though. Look at you. You can barely control yourself. You're wound tight enough to snap." Below her impish nose, her inviting lips were sympathetic. Jade took the pin out of her hair and her silken black tresses spilled like glossy midnight. She began to roll down her gloves slowly. It was just her bare arms but something about the motion was mysterious and sexy.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I told you, I want to help. I heard Giles theory, and I think he's right. You need to learn to control your lust." He was transfixed and as she saw she still had his attention she placed her leg on the chair and began to roll down the long boots that so accented her tan thighs. The rest of her shapely legs were revealed and then she stepped forward in her barefeet and faced him.  
  
"You're not helping me control it Jade. Quite the opposite." He thought he saw small roses bloom on her cheeks, out of place on either side of the veteran's smile.  
  
"Someone has to. Why didn't you tell the Queen?" He flushed knowing she'd eavesdropped on them in the bedroom too, he had no privacy whatsoever anymore, not even inside his own head.  
  
"I didn't want to use her just to satisfy myself. It would have been wrong, she's not ready for it."  
  
"Then use me your Majesty." Jade breathed, he'd never heard her use his title before. Jerrod became acutely aware that all that was standing between him and her bare body now was the gold armlets and her green corset. He was already so close to the edge, the corset only hid those final, tantalizing details of a body that promised to be breathtaking. She smiled a little self-consciously as his gaze, it reminded him uncomfortably of when they'd first met, she and Kitana had been little more than babes. Most of the voices screamed in protest, but he found the strength to shift his eyes to the far wall  
  
"Jade, I appreciate your offer, I'm flattered, but I don't want to take advantage of you, or anyone. I'll deal with this some other way. Please leave."  
  
_You are a fucking moron Jerrod!_  
  
"Is that a command?" She arched an eyebrow, and a little bit of her old conceit was back. She walked towards him, her gait deliberately senuous, the hips swaying each steps, and he struggled not to embrace her, to taste her. Jade stood toe to toe with him now, the cool green eyes, a beautiful deadly warrior chiseled from a noble's daughter, and he backed up in a hurry and fell back against the bed.  
  
"Finding it hard to make up your mind? I'll bet if I just touched you here...”  Her hand caressed his clothed thigh and he moaned inadvertantly, feeling his body tingle like a cold wind was playing over it. Now he was shaking, he was going to lose it again, but she didn't move, only smiled patiently.  
  
"I won't force you and I'll try not to tease. If I was Tanya or Mileena, you'd be dead already, I think you know that. But you're safe with me. I'm not trying to make you lose control, what I want you to understand is how easy it would be."  
  
"Jade...I'm sorry, I'm married"  
  
"Shhh." She hovered over him, if she took off the corset he was finished. "I'm not doing this to hurt the Queen. I know you're a good man. No, you're a hero. The Queen will understand. Or she won't, but Edenia needs King Jerrod. Not Ermac, not anyone else you've got in there either."  
  
"I'm not a hero, or I wouldn't be tempted like this."  
  
"Not your fault." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You weren't here, you don't know what it was like under Shao Kahn. You freed us." The emerald eyes bored into his. "All of us."  
  
“I can't do this. I'm old enough to be your father.”  
  
“Grandfather.”  
  
“I wouldn't go that far.” He frowned and she chuckled, then tapped his forehead gently.  
  
“Up here maybe, but not down here.” Her eyes sidled down his chest suggestively and now his cock was like a small pillar of fire. “I think you have to make the decision to sleep with me, and not let it be made for you. You have to learn to yield without losing control.”  
  
“What if I do lose control Jade? What if I do something you don't want or hurt you?”  
  
“I'm one of the best warriors in the realm, I can handle it. I mean-” She blushed and he understood her joke and grinned.  
  
“Shao Kahn understood that the deadliest weapon of all in an assassin's arsenal was a kiss. So you understand why you have to control this?”  
  
“I understand that I have to but this just doesn't seem like the way."  
  
“Because you feel guilty you might enjoy it. If you had to fast for three months or lock yourself in a dungeon for a year, you'd do it no hesitation, wouldn't you?" She wasn't asking so much as stating. "Giles is right, I'm sure of it. Do you really want to lose control around your wife or daughter?” The lust of those souls for his family lanced at him and that more than anything convinced him. It was worth a try and he gave her the smallest nod.  
  
“Don't think of it as sex. It's like training.” She undressed him like a doll with a reverential expression, pulling his shirt over his head until his bare torso was exposed. “I'm going to touch you gently now, just get used to the sensation ok?” She put a hand on his shoulder and ran it down his muscular arm and he felt the flesh on it rise in goosebumps. She went on that way, rubbing his arm, tracing figure 8's on his skin with her fingertips, then took his arm in both hands and blew on it. Her breath prickled his flesh and he let her relaxing touch seep into him. The voices were mostly quiet, they too were in suspense to Jade's caress.  
  
“That feels so good.” He murmured and she massaged his bicep.  
  
“Lay back now, and get used to the feeling of my skin.” She gave him a little pressure until he lay flat on his back. “Close your eyes.” He felt the second hand on his other arm now, kneeding his skin. He felt torn, her voice and her touch were relaxing and driving him crazy at the same time and his cock rose like a snake from a charmers basket. She must have saw because her caress slowed. “Don't think about what could happen. Nothing will happen that you don't want. You're in control Jerrod. You're in control.” She droned it like a mantra until he felt her hands wrap around his and bring them to her arms. He started to open his eyes and he felt her fingertips gently force his eyelids close again.  
  
“Touch my arms and my shoulders the way I touched you, but don't touch anywhere else. Don't open your eyes.” He opened one eye ever so slightly to see her stern, disapproving look.  
  
"Pretend I'm the Queen if it helps. What do you want to do to her?"  
  
"I don't know if I'm comfortable talking about that."  
  
"What do you want to do to me then? Be honest."  
  
"I want to...take your clothes off. I want to play with your breasts." He couldn't believe he had said that to his general, to his daughter's best friend!  
  
"Here, feel them then." Her hands led his up to her chest, and he felt the ripe curves. He began to open his eyes, and then he felt her pinch his hand. "Eyes closed. They're just flesh, see? You're the one moving your hands, nobody else." Jerrod felt his hands squeeze them roughly and she gasped before he got control back and kneaded them more gently. He allowed them to slip inside the tight corset and now he could feel the soft domes of her tits between his fingers.  
  
_Is she just teasing? If she doesn't go all the way I'll go crazy._  
  
"What then? Don't be shy."  
  
"I want to taste your nipples." He felt her undo her corset, and now the breasts were free, and he lifted them with his palms, squeezing them together. He felt a hard tip pressing against his lips and took an experimental lick, then suckled on it's point, running his tongue along as he did so. Jade sighed, he felt her writhe against him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that hers were closed, her chest offered to him. Her breasts were well formed and proud, with nipples the color of cinammon pointing pertly. He nuzzled his face between them, licking between them and up Jade's neck, to behind her ear, which he nibbled on.  
  
"Jerrod? Jerrod, slow down." She moaned, and he kissed her roughly as his body moved on it's own, his lips moved up and down her, ravenous, devouring her. "Jerrod." Her voice was like ice and he pulled back guiltily.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's fine. Take what you want from me, but keep control." It was strange considering his true age, but he felt like a virgin she was teaching from experience. Jade slid the rest of her outfit down, and then he could see her in all of her splendor. Her skin was like desert sand, her stomach and thighs taut, and her slit was smooth and shaved.  
  
_I can't wait to ram it into her._  
  
_Absolutely stunning. If only I was a man...oh wait, I am!_  
  
Jerrod felt the voices try to go for her, they lunged and tried to bolt, but he held the mental reins fast, ready for them. Jade lay on her side, offering herself, her namesake eyes watching his struggle solemnly.  
  
"Do you feel like you're getting a handle on it?"  
  
"A little. It's difficult."  
  
"Let's keep trying. What do you want to do now?"  
  
"I want you to...to taste me."  
  
"You want me to suck you?" That almost sent him over the edge again, and she waited before he managed to nod once. "Then lay back." She got down on her knees as she undid his pants, and when his cock sprang free before her naked form, it felt like a great weight had been lifted off his lap. His engorged member throbbed and she hesitantly put her hand around it.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just didn't expect you to be so big. You're huge Jerrod." He thought maybe she was saying it for his ego, but her eyes were shiny as she examined it and moved it this way and that, stroking softly. Her eyes met his, and Jade blushed slightly before returning his look more confidently and took him into her mouth. The feeling of his cock sliding between her lips was rapturous as she went down his length slowly before swishing her tongue straight up his length all the way to the head. The voices were quiet, nobody wanted to interrupt this as her eyes and her mouth held them all captive. He felt waves of pleasure radiate through his veins, her hair bouncing in time as she engulfed him. With a pop Jade finished and held his thick cock against her exquisite face, her eyes were half lidded.  
  
"Here's the real test. You want to fuck me?" She asked, and once again he had to hold the reins, but he didn't need anyone else to tell him he wanted her. "Then do it to me." He pulsed, hot and ready against her slit, slick from her blowjob he entered her up to the hilt without any resistance. She closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath as she got used to his girth, before he felt her velvet softness begin to squeeze and urge him on. Her fingers dug into the bedspread, bunching them up, and then she began to buck against him, their thighs slapping together. The pleasure built inside of him until it wasn't enough anymore, so he pulled her legs up over his shoulders and pumped her, pulling her hips to him with each thrust. Now she was tossing her head side to side, eyes closed, her mouth an O of ectasy  
  
_It feels so good, she's so tight!_  
  
"Jerrod...is that still you?" She panted, and he forced himself to slow down and then leant over and kissed her, which she returned open mouth.  
  
"Your favorite food is Hio style barbecue."  
  
"If you can remember something like that..." She moaned and squeezed him there. "You're doing great. Are you going to come for me soon?" He shook his head and she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him back down to her mouth. "I want to be on top now."  
  
From underneath he could see her sloping breasts in their full glory as she lowered herself down onto his cock, first just the head before rotating her hips in such a way that he didn't enter so much as snake his way slowly into her pussy. She balanced expertly on his legs, her hands on his thighs and her toes digging softly into his knees for purchase as she lowered her hips and teased the tip of his cock with rapid, shallow thrusts he didn't think were possible. She grinned then sat completely down on his erect spear, and he was overwhelmed as her hot wetness enveloped him.  
  
**_Oh God!_**  
  
They were crying out, enraptured by each touch but Jerrod paid them no mind, only concentrating on the rise and fall of Jade's body as she tried to coax his seed out while riding him hard. She was so lithe, so agile...  
  
_This body is really strong. I think we could manage it._  
  
He wasn't sure if it was the voices, but he felt inspired in a perverted way. She gasped as he sat up and slipped his arms beneath legs and then picked her up easily, still thrusting up into her. He held her under her legs and stood completely up now and she held onto him for dear life as he bounced her off him.  
  
"Oh, you're so good Jerrod. I can feel it so deep, fuck me more!" She felt light as a feather to him as he stirred her insides, it felt so much better to be in control, even if it hadn't been what he wanted.  
  
"I've got a mirror on the bureau. Do you think you can turn around?" Her lips grazed his in response, her hot breath on his neck as she twisted around, hanging herself from his neck and then dragging herself up and down his spire. From this angle they could watch themselves in the mirror as he let her slide down his length to the base and then pushed his hips forward, feeling a jolt each time his cock reached the wall of her vessel. Finally he could take no more and pushed her down until she was leaning against the bureau and hammered her ass from behind.  
  
"I love it! Ah, pound me!" Jerrod slapped the tan cheek as it rippled with each joining and felt her twitch in response, it wasn't like him, or maybe now that'd he'd pushed thought of right and wrong from his mind it was, but it still felt like his idea. "Don't stop, give it to me!"  
  
He gave Jade one last deep, extended thrust before pullng out and a white stream spurt the length of her smooth back. He lay against her, his seed dripping between her buns and her legs rubbed against eachother. Her smile in the mirror reminded him of a satisfied cat that had caught the mouse.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"It was..."  
  
_Sheer bliss._  
  
"Sheer bliss." Jade blushed again, seemed pleased.  
  
"Did it help?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Jade. I think I need more practice though."  
  
"Well you can't expect to cope with something like this after only one night. Tomorrow night we can try again." Jade's brow knit and she looked behind her to see his erect cock rubbing against her again. It was like a dam had burst in him, the voices all had an idea what they should do to her next, and some of them sounded too good to pass up. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, dragging himself across her supple body, before sinking on top of her.  
  
"It's still me." He breathed, before sucking on the sweet nipples again with abandon, and then bit one softly.  
  
"You want more?!" She gasped, but it wasn't fear in her voice as he explored her body, and soon that voice was trilling as she received him again for the first time in what was to be several in that long night.  
  
  
_  
  
  
Sorry this took forever, been as sick as I've ever been, so I lost months writing.  This one also went 2000 words over limit, so think of it like a chapter and a half I guess.  So nerd time, thought I'd explain some things.  Edenians have low birth rates, otherwise they'd be running around with kids in the thousands.  Edenians age normally until adulthood, after that they live thousands of years, that's why Jade and Kitana look the same age.  Could you deal with a screaming infant for 1500 years?  I'd kill myself in 5!  So figure age like this: 10000 years x 2, divide by 1000.  So Jade looks to be about 20.  Oh, and if you're wondering why the bad guys call it Outworld versus Edenia, and Jerrod, Ermac, it's for political reasons.    
  
As many palette swap ninjas as MK has it's hard to differentiate them but the recent games gave me alot to work with.  Jade started pretty flat but having her know Jerrod before helped me flesh her out and get a feel on her personality.  Mileena was also fun to write, you have to figure she's like Helen of Troy to the Takartans.  Alas, I don't want this turning into a “Main character fucks everyone” fic.    
  
Next chapter:  Ever see that movie Se7en?  A big bad, a big battle, and some big hair.  Sindel, blood, and snu snu!  _


	4. Old Tigers Bear Broken Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks and fighting, shit tons of fighting

Chapter 4:  Old Tigers Bear Broken Fangs  
  
  
  
The four boards were arranged in diamond pattern, the top most a head above Jerrod and that was the one he kept having trouble with.  He'd been running this exercise for longer than Earthrealm's written history, but today was frustrating.  He'd take breaks from the diamond to run his sword katas, hoping he'd have better luck when he came back, but he'd yet to hit all eight boards to his satisfaction.  It was no longer a matter of getting better but not letting himself get worse now that he was middle aged.  He would have liked to fight in the tournament, especially now that Shao Kahn had begun to accumulate victories, but it was likely too late already.  Jerrod was good by any standard, but not great, and never would be with all the additional responsibilities his kingship foisted on him.  
  
He took a ragged breath of air in, trying to clear his mind of the fatigue his legs felt.  His foot slammed against the lower board, the kick zig zagged seamlessly to the two middle boards before Jerrod bounced off his toes, drawing the leg back and striking upwards.  That second kick took him about triple the effort it had taken 5000 years ago.  He landed, immediately switched to the other foot, thrusting from the hip, before jumping staight up and bringing it around in a sweeping arc.  His heel grazed the board from the wrong side, the kick lost it's force and Jerrod landed awkwardly, barely keeping his balance.  Damn.  Well his swordwork was better and he could still hit them all with the other leg at least.  He heard a sound behind him and turned to see Giles clapping sarcastically.      
  
"I thought you were supposed to break the boards, not the other way around."  Jerrod massaged his stiff calf.  
  
"Just an off day.  Not as young as I used to be."  
  
"I was just joking.  I never hit the fourth board even when I was in my prime."  They'd gone through academy training as young men, Giles had only passed the physical trials with Jerrod's help and in returned had helped the prince on the written exams and they'd remained friends ever since.  He'd been irrepressible as a youth but now that he was losing hair Giles was becoming more dour.  "Speaking of not being as young as you used to be-"  
  
"Not this again.  I need to grieve in my own way.  When I'm ready-"  
  
"When I'm ready, when I'm ready, sometime soon, later, never."  Giles mimicked and Jerrod sighed.  Older or not he could still be obnoxious.  "You need an heir.  Shao Kahn isn't going away, and the kingdom needs a royal family to lead it."  He stressed.  "To inspire it, to defend it.  If your line ends, then what?"  
  
"You can be king."  Jerrod said.    
  
"Thanks.  No, it has to be you.  I know Gia meant the world to you, but you have to accept she's gone, and she's not coming back.  I hate to be brutal, but none of us are getting any younger waiting for you to take a new queen.  If not for yourself, think of the kingdom."      
  
"She wasn't just the queen, she was my wife Giles.  You just don't understand."  How could he?  He'd never lost a wife, or the unborn child growing in her belly.  He'd never even been married.  
  
"Maybe not, but I do understand you can't keep on like this for another 2000 years."  
  
"Two thousand two hundred thirty eight years.  And 9 months."  Jerrod corrected, and began kicking the boards again, but half heartedly.    
  
"You know, a new love might help mend your heart better than kicking wood out here."    
  
"What am I supposed to do?  Gia's death ripped my heart out, how am I supposed to laugh and smile with another woman?"  
  
"Just dinner with some ladies.  A festival.  Something.  If you don't want to smile don't, but at least try.  Stop taking everything so damned seriously Jerrod.  Think about what I said.  It's past time to start living your life again, for everyone's sake."  He said nothing, focusing on the movements of his leg, and Giles didn't continue.  When he turned a minute later, Giles was mercifully gone.  Jerrod trained for another ten minutes, but soon gave up.   It was unseasonably warm, but he couldn't seem to work up the fire to keep going.   The diamond mocked him, so he decided to go on a run.  
  
His legs pumped, lungs burning, all the time Giles words echoing in his ears and Gia's face swimming up from his memory to greet him.  She'd been his first love, they had tried for so long to have a child and when the heavens finally graced them with such a precious gift his wife had fallen down a flight of stairs, breaking her neck.  It had been too early for the baby, and he had lost them both, just like that.  Just a pointless, common death.   He tried to outrun Gia's memory, for how long he didn't know until a voice brought him out of his thoughts.    
  
"Excuse me!  Excuse me good sir!  Could you please help?"   The woman was knelt besides a cart on the side of the road, trying to hammer one of the lopsided wheels with a mallet and long nail.  She wore a purple cloak and her black hair was piled high and held in place with a silver band.  Two strings of pearls hung from either side of it, combed back behind her ears.  Her hair had come loose in a dozen places, her face covered with sweat and frustration, but it lit up when he slowed and strolled over.  "Thank you.  One of my wheels is broken and I'm afraid I don't know much about this kind of work."  
  
"Well I'll see what I can do."  Jerrod said doubtfully.  As king, he didn't fix many horsecarts.  He knelt down, examining her handiwork for a minute while she stood by anxiously.  "There's no fixing it with this.  Part of the axle broke too.  See there?"  She knelt beside him and he pointed the fracture out to her.  "That wheel will stay loose and break off again further down the road."  
  
"Damn."  She whispered, then smoothed her hair a little.  "Thank you for looking.  I don't suppose I could trouble you to go to the next town and bring back a smith or another cart?  It would be a great help, and I could pay you."  
  
"No need for that, it would be a pleasure to help.  My name's Jerrod by the way."    
  
"Sindel."  She said demurely, then curtsied a little and he couldn't help but smile at her disheveled state.  "Elder Gods above."  She sighed, wiping her brow and examining the broken cart, then laughed.  It was a warm, musical laugh, and for the first time he noticed she was quite attractive.  She was unmistakably a noble, with a bearing that made her seem more mature, but she stood naturally with him.  
  
"Don't you have servants?"  He asked, eyeing the jewelry and she blushed and covered the pearls self consciously.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything."  
  
"No, I'm afraid it's just me."    
  
"Why not just take the horse?"    
  
"I can't leave the cart."  She searched his eyes with a trace of distrust, and Jerrod smiled again despite himself.  These were his training clothes, but he was still amused she didn't seem to recognize him.   
  
"Why not?  I only want to help."  
  
"Alright."  Sindel beckoned him over to the cart and pulled the tarp aside.  Underneath were pieces of furniture and heirlooms, a small jade lion statuette, a Xian folding screen, a crate of carefully packed china.  "I was taking this to sell in the next town."  She said simply, and when he didn't laugh or move to rob her she relaxed and handed him the statuette.  "If this is enough, I'd be forever grateful."  
  
"Again, that's not necessary.  I don't need any money, believe me."  He put the statuette back into the cart and covered it again.  "Why not come with me to the palace and we'll send for the cart and your valuables?  We'll take the horse."  
  
"With you?"  She seemed hesitant.  "I appreciate the offer and it's not that I don't trust you, but what I'm wearing and that cart and horse are my only means in the world right now.  If something were to happen to them..."  Chances were Sindel would be safe here, her belongings were worth some money but didn't look like they worth a robbery.  Crime was still mostly unheard of in Edenia, but it had been getting worse lately with talk of Shao Kahn and he didn't like the idea of leaving a beautiful woman alone by the side of the road.  Besides, the sky was growing overcast.   
  
"You do know I'm King Jerrod right?  If something happens to them I'll reimburse you."  
  
"You're King Jer-"  She said disbelieving, and then her eyes widened in recognition.  "Oh!  Oh!"  She bowed on one knee, having no care for the dusty road and he yanked her gently back up.  It was a violation of protocol on his part but he didn't want to see her like that when she'd been so easy with him before.  She flushed furiously.  "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you,  I just thought you must just have the same name.  I mean, what would King Jerrod be doing helping me fix a cart?"  
  
"Did you think I went running in royal robes and a crown?"  
  
"No, I just never expected to see you outside the palace.  I thought you'd look older."  
  
"I'll take it as a compliment.  Anyway, I'd be honored to escort you back to the palace my lady.  If that doesn't sound like a line to you."  They laughed and when he extended her hand she took it with a mix of embarassment, good humor and something else that he only realized later.  
  
  
  
  
He'd run much further than he thought, the trip took them almost half an hour by horse, not that they were going faster than a trot.  Luckily he was in no mood to make the trip shorter.  Thousands of years later, days like this would always bring back this memory.  Spring, just before the rains, when the green leaves had just burst from from their delicate buds, followed by cotton white flowers.  
  
  
"So you're the Marquis' widow?"    
  
"That's why I had to travel to sell my things.  Nobody nearby will do business with me."  He felt her hands shift a little around his waist as they rode.  Marquis Rai.  He'd had quite a reputation back when things were quiet.  A vicious, uncouth drunk who brawled at the drop of a hat and abused his servants to the point the courts had reprimanded him.  He'd been infamous enough Jerrod had been thinking of stripping him of his title, but instead fate had disposed of him.  Killed in a nasty tavern fight he started but couldn't finish.  None of the nobility had wanted to associate with the Marquis, and Sindel's name had become tarnished alongside his.  The cloud over her had persisted even after his death.  
  
"That's all he left me.  A bad name and mountains of gambling debts."    
  
"It must be hard.  She was half nestling against him, to keep her balance on the horse maybe, he let himself enjoy the pressure.  It was good that she'd decided to come with him, it was surely going to rain.  Sindel's scent and cultured voice mingled with the flowers and sound of far off thunder, soothing him before he caught himself.  She was just a woman he was helping, and he was too damned old to be thinking that.  Besides, she was 8000 years younger than him.  
  
"I get by."  It had been hundreds of years since the Marquis had died, and still Sindel had no suitors, even though she was very beautiful, and this time Jerrod didn't kill the thought.  Her prospects had dwindled until he'd found her, broken cart and all.  "I'm alright with it though.  I really don't think I'm ready to marry again.  I miss the man Rai was when we first met, but not the man he turned out to be.  I'm in no hurry to go through that again.  Everyone keeps saying, 'You can't grieve forever, pick yourself up and get back on the horse.'"  Jerrod thought of making an observation that they were both on horse now, but decided it was too soon.  She chuckled.  "As if it's a riding lesson or something stupid.  Sometimes you just can't pretend."  
  
"I understand the feeling well, believe me."      
  
"I didn't mean to dump all my troubles on you."  He heard her say and glanced back at her.  She was still putting on a tough front but now she looked embarassed.  "It's all doom and gloom isn't it?"  
  
"It's fine, I get tired of hearing how everything is wonderful in everyone's life. I never know if I'm being humored.  I enjoy listening to you, tell me about before."  So she had.  They didn't talk of their youths and their marriages and their dreams, at least then.  That came later, when they had time to lose themselves in the mysteries of eachother, and though Jerrod never found the time for Sindel that he wanted later, at least back then there had been some.  Their conversation was a spot of warmth, she wasn't dazzled by his crown and didn't seem to have any interest in him outside of  friendly conversation.  When they arrived at the castle, he knew he wanted to see her again.  Maybe because they had so much in common, maybe because she so patently wasn't trying to move on him despite her circumstances, he suggested dinner later that week.  Just friendly and casual.  
_  
Why do you dream things like this?  That woman is gone.  Why do you let her haunt you?  
_  
  
  
  
  
Jerrod woke , relieved to find his body where he'd left it.  Then again, only a fool would move from this place.  He caressed the bare tanned back which tensed slightly before relaxing.  His other hand was at her stomach, and he traced an easy line up until he grazed a brown nipple.  His thumb made soft circles around it, making it rise the way Jade had made him rise these past nights.  He paused, remembering the dream, and her head turned slightly.   She was always awake before him.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"I thought I'd give you a break.  These hands tend to roam now."  
  
"Afraid you'd worn me out?"  She held his hand to her breast but made no other movement.  He kept control during daylight hours, but for the last few nights he'd lost it with her.  Not like before though.  It was Jerrod, King of Edenia, still very much married who let himself be a slave to his loins with this girl.  No.  Woman.  His hand stroked Jade's coltish leg, a lover's caress and it was easy to pretend they were in a frank way.      
  
Pretending, he thought.  It wasn't that Jerrod hadn't thought of Sindel these past days, just there hadn't been time to pursue those thoughts.  From morning till night they were kept busy with war plans and preparations, with no time for themselves.  It was tiring just to think of what they'd deal with in their relationship on top of the exhaustion.  Then at night, Jade would comfort him, kiss him all over and whisper words of patience, encouragement...and passion.  So he'd found a different way to lose himself now.  
  
They had gone at it almost continuously like a couple of teenagers, he the willing partner.  Jade was beautiful, incredibly flexible and concentrated on his pleasure.  After he slept with Jade, he always felt a black guilt, but there was no denying the clarity he was feeling now that his needs were being met, and he seized on this feeble justification to make it through the day.  The dream brought the guilt back again, and he heard Jade sigh before turning her head on the pillow to face him.    
  
"You're thinking of the Queen again?"  Her green eyes were like deep pools, her expression calculating.  
  
"I'm sorry.  I've been a coward too long, I need to tell her what I've been doing."  
  
"Do you really think she'll understand?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I do.  That all this could happen on the eve of yet another war..."  She touched his bare cheek.  "It's the last thing I want to drop on Sindel, but I have to.  The longer I wait the worse it'll be.  Maybe it would be the closure she needs."  Jade's eyes had softened, and he saw a selfish hope in them.  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
"I want her to be happy."  
  
"But are you?"  
  
"You know I am."  He kissed Jade and their lips locked and melded together.  The voices were there, in the back of his mind.  Unintelligible, but he knew what they wanted.  Reluctantly he broke it.  "None of this has been fair to her.  Or you."  
  
"You still want her."  He closed his eyes, ashamed, but when he reopened them she had the same look.  
  
"Sindel made it clear last time our chances would be very poor, but despite all that she's my wife.  Or was."  Jade nodded to herself, seemed to come to a decision.  
  
"If things don't work with you and the Queen, maybe you'd consider me?  You wouldn't have to start over alone."  She was strangely shy when she asked, and Jerrod was reminded again just how big the difference between their age and positions really was.    
  
"I would be a lucky man."  He croaked, and Jade's characteristic playful smile burst forth, but she quickly doused it with seriousness.  In some ways she was harder to read than his wife, alternating between solemn and vivacious with him, he could never tell how much was genuine or just a defense.  
  
"I have to take care of something.  Get some rest, you need it."  She kissed him on the forehead then sat up, giving him another glimpse of her amazing body before going.  He lay thinking afterwards about what she'd just offered, it was a luxury to be able to think some of the time at least.  
  
It had an irresistable appeal.  Give up the kingship and run off with this exotic beauty who still had all the fire and free spirit of youth.  She had no baggage, no history with him, and she understood his situation.  It would be a fresh start.  Shao Kahn was dead and once the last enemies had been dealt with Edenia wouldn't need him...and neither would his wife.  Let Sindel move on with her life and find happiness with someone new.  It was what she wanted, and he was standing in her way.  
  
_That's not what you really want Jerrod.  You want that laughing woman who rode with you that spring day.  
  
Then try, but if you two can't make it..._  
  
Jerrod wanted to make the right decision and yet, selfishlessly, he couldn't bring himself to give up on Sindel.  Laying in bed was another luxury he couldn't afford now, so reluctantly he got up and tried to banish women from his mind, though that was hopeless.    
  
  
  
  
An hour later Jerrod was on his way to meet Giles again when he saw Jade walking hurriedly in the other direction with her face mask pulled up.  Then he noticed the black eye.  
  
"Jade!"  She stiffened, then stopped.  "What happened?"    
  
"It's just a little accident.  It's nothing.  I'm going to see the physician."  
  
"Let me see."  She half turned, reluctant to let him see as he pulled down the facemask to reveal a large discolored bruise on the other side of her face.  "Where did you get these?"  
  
"I told the Queen about us."  
  
"What!?  Why would you do that?!"  He was baffled, and Jade gingerly replaced the facemask.  
  
"So you wouldn't have to."  She looked over Jerrod's shoulder.  "And here she comes now, good luck."   He turned to see his wife striding evenly up to them.  Sindel's face was coldly calm, and when Jerrod glanced back Jade had vanished.   
  
"Well."  She said, with no real inflection, arms folded.    
  
"Well."  He replied lamely.  They stood awkwardly like strangers, and Jerrod had no idea what to say.  For once he wished the voices would offer something.  "She told you?"  She nodded.  "If you wanted to hit someone, I'd rather it be me."  
  
"Believe me, I wanted to.  Then I realized you were the last person I should be hitting after what we've been through.  So I suggested a friendly sparring match with Jade."  
  
"Friendly?  You gave her a black eye!"  
  
"You're trying to control yourself, so was I.  I went easy on her, after everything I think I deserve a medal.  Jade told me all about it, so why didn't you come to me?"  
  
"I wanted it to happen naturally.  After our talk I didn't want to trap you into something you didn't want."  
  
"I..."  Her expression became total confusion, like she wanted to be angry but couldn't and finally just shook her head.  "Thank you."  She said it sincerely, but then more sternly:  "This hasn't been easy.  I understand you have...needs, and I haven't been faithful.  We both haven't.  That's why I'm trying hard to forgive you."  She took a deep breath.  "Tell me it's helping at least."  
  
"The voices are still there, but I don't feel like I have to fight them for my body every second of the day now.  They're more docile, I feel like I'm getting it under control."    
  
"Just tell me she hasn't been taking care of your emotional needs."   
  
"What?  I still love you Sindel, that hasn't changed.  If you want I'll-"    
  
"This is just till we get this war sorted."  Sindel dabbed her eyes, and then her regal voice reasserted itself.  "Then we'll see.  We've still got a kingdom to run."  She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed before turning on her heel and leaving him standing there more confused about where they were than ever.  He closed his eyes and concentrated, he hadn't much time to practice yet, but sometimes he found he could tune the voices in and out if he wanted.  He had no idea what to make of her mixed signals.    
_  
I'm open to suggestions.  
  
She's jealous!  If she didn't still want you she wouldn't care!  
  
Well she didn't kill you or Jade.  Given what I've seen, I'd say your marriage still has a chance, but I'd stop seeing Jade.  
  
Are you kidding?  Other men would kill to be in this situation.  Sleeping with someone like Jade and his wife accepts it?  Or, er, what I meant to say was, she'll tell you when she's ready.  
  
That's what I'm saying.  She knows they've both made mistakes and that's why she's overlooking this.  
  
I still say you should cut your losses and go off with Jade.  Say, where'd she go?_  
  
Jerrod found Jade at the physicians' with a cream drying on her face.    
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"It's tender, but I've had worse.  I think she was holding back, I gave her everything I had."  
  
"That was stupid and dangerous.  Why didn't you just let me tell her?"  
  
"You're too close to it, too much of a sore spot for her to listen.  I thought it was better coming from me."    
  
"What else did you tell her?  What did she say?"  
  
"I told her why we did it, and I told her if she wanted you back, she was welcome to take you any time she wanted and I'd step aside."   She rubbed her jaw and winced.  "That got through.  Ouch."     
  
"So where do we go from here Jade?"  
  
"We go where we go and we fight this war.  I'll help you keep your condition under control as long as you need me, it's not like it's any burden on me."  She winked, then winced again.  "Agh, that eye hurts.  The Queen will come around or she won't.  I'm honestly alright with either outcome."  Her voice was nonchalant but the look that came with it told him which outcome she preferred.  "Although now I'm worried how Kitana would react if I had to tell her about my new lover.  And what if we married?  That would make me her mother in law."  He flushed, and the ghost of a sultry smile returned to her lips.  
  
"I'm overdue to see Giles.  We'll talk more tonight."    
  
"Yes.  We'll...talk."  Her eyes met his with the promise of a night of carnal sin.  He wasn't fooling anyone, least of all her.    
  
  
  
  
  
"You know I don't like it down here Giles."    
  
"I know.  Just this once."  Besides the dungeons and the armory, which regrettably still found use even in times of peace, there were chambers beneath the palace that had less palatable purpose.  The torture chambers and the flesh pits sat disused and stripped of most of their sinister equipment, but Jerrod could still feel the ghosts of victims past as he followed Giles through.  If he had the time he would fill in every room down here with earth but for now they had their uses, at least according to the Rat.    
  
"So he's using Shang Tsung's old machines for work on this weapon of his and you don't think that's a problem?  Why under all the Elder Gods would he-"  
  
"You'll see.  He's never let me down.  We might not even need it, but we can't rest on our laurels now."  Almost as unnerving as the Rat's use of these dubious facilities was the lack of movement from Thraxa.  They had been advancing inexorably then two days ago they'd simply stopped, for no apparent reason that the scouts could see.  It might be coincidence, Jerrod knew he shouldn't dare to hope, but it was possible Reptile had succeeded and there'd be no war at all.    
  
The Rat was wiping his forehead with a cloth as his assistants went here and there moving crates and monitoring a series of bubbling glass vats, but it was the gruesome machine that dominated the room that got Jerrod's attention.  
  
"This is..."  Jerrod trailed off.  He knew what it was, but what purpose it could possibly serve them was a mystery.  A bin at the top of the giant device fed down into a metal grate with dozens of holes in it.  A large opening in the side exposed the spiked rollers and jagged gears for easy cleaning.  It was a giant meat grinder that Kahn had fed prisoners into while they were still alive for his own amusement.    
  
"Hope you haven't eaten already."  Giles gestured at the assistants and the Rat merely smiled.  "They're all trustworthy.  They'd sooner drink piss than talk to a Takartan."    
  
"Maybe you could explain this to Jerrod."  
  
"Well."  He took out his pipe and spent an endless amount of time preparing it before taking a drag.  "Go ahead and look in the trough." Beneath the grinder was the trough, and Jerrod realized the pungent smell emanating from it was familiar.  He peaked over the edge and saw a disgusting slurry of body parts, here and there he could make out the odd eyeball.  Gingerly he reached in and pulled out the remains of an arm with a fragment of Takartan blade sticking out of it.    
  
"Who were they?  How is this supposed to help us?"  
  
"That's what's left of the kill team you and the Queen disposed of."  Next to the trough was a series of tubes leading to a glass vat, which was filled with a bubbling green liquid.  "Waste not want not.  Nineteen Takartans distilled into concentrated Takartan essence."  He spread his hands and smiled morbidly.  "Imagine.  A few canisters of this catapulted into the middle of their ranks.  They'll think their own forces are rival males and they'll tear themselves to pieces before they cross a single blade with us.  Here."  He tossed Jerrod a hollow metal sphere with holes drilled into it.  "That's the delivery there.  Once it's in the air those slots will open up and it'll rain everywhere.  Unless we get it into gas form.  We're almost there." Giles gave Jerrod a cautious look, ready to pounce on any disapproval.    
  
"It'll give us an edge we badly need."  Jerrod simply shook his head, but said nothing.  He had no more misgivings.  It didn't matter what he thought about the means at this point, only what would keep Edenia and the fragile peace they'd built safe.  The time for chivalrous, gentlemanly warfare was long past, if there ever was a time.  
  
"We'll use it if we have to.  I just hope that day doesn't come."  
  
"It's always better to have the option and not need it than wish you did.  If it makes you feel better, it was Edenia's enemies who gave us the means to destroy them."  The Rat's grin widened and his eyes lit up like a child.  "Say.  If it's ethical dilemnas you're into, then you'll love this!"  He beckoned them to a pile of crates, behind which several of his men were painstakingly pouring over a series of books.    
  
"What's all this now?  Homework?"  
  
"The very best kind."  He walked over and pulled on a large tarp nearby.  "It's heavy, help me out."  Jerrod grabbed an end and when they pulled the tarp Giles whistled admiredly.  
  
"You're insane."  Jerrod murmured as his eyes fell on what was underneath.  "You'd keep this down here?"  
  
"Another gift from Edenia's enemies eh?  We have it figured out for the most part.  I promise you it's harmless unless we use it.  Another option if it comes to it."  
  
"If it comes to it."  He covered the contents again, still feeling uneasy knowing this lay just beneath the palace.  Still he knew they were undeniable edges and he should use every weapon at his disposal.   This would be a war unlike the one fought with Shao Kahn.  Clean, conventional, and depressingly brief.  This time, Jerrod would fight as dirty as he had to if it meant keeping his kingdom free.  
  
  
  
More than a week after dispatching Reptile, Thraxa's hordes remained where they were.  After an unstoppable advance east they'd ceased movement a week ago.  With the respite, they'd managed to consolidate their forces a little and Jerrod had even taken to meditating again with some success.   He found Jade was right about the souls.  In a way, they were like dogs.  Keep the leash too tight, and they strained, leave it too loose and they ran wild.  Toss them Jade's sweet, sensual flesh and they were content.  Maybe he couldn't cure the disease, but he could at least live with it.  He'd had to change his way of looking at things radically in the last few days.  Now he'd begun to think of it as a collective again instead of only his body.  Sometimes he'd close his eyes, and he knew what they knew, sometimes they were loud and insistent and he lost the thread of himself in their voices, but always he could bob back up from the depths now.  With the added control over himself, he had a lifeline.    
  
He still spent his nights with Jade, but he'd found time that afternoon to spend with Sindel and in just a few hours he felt like he was reconnecting with her.  It had been awkward the first few days after Jade had told her they were sleeping together, but his wife had gotten over it remarkably quickly.  With all the cards on the table now, there was less tension between them somehow.  She seemed to be making up her mind about them, which way he couldn't say yet.  She was more approachable than ever now, yet after everything he still didn't expect them to end well.  
  
It was one of those misty days, and he'd spent it telling Sindel all this as they sat on the stone bench watching the water run underneath one of the palace's ornamental bridges.  He wanted to kiss her, but it had been an effort just to get her this close and he had enough self control for now to wait.     
  
"Do you remember how we first met?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  Sindel chuckled.  "You showed me your blacksmithing skills."  
  
"It was a day just like this.  I didn't think I could love again till I met you."  
  
"I felt the same way."  She shifted uncomfortably.  "I just can't move forward right now, not while I don't know if we're going to war or not.  The waiting is torture."  
  
"They haven't moved in days.  Suppose Reptile did end it.  What then?"  
  
"We'd need to disperse the Takartans, rebuild the villages and garrisons they'd destroyed, and-"   
  
"After all that.  What about us?"  She sighed.    
  
"After everything, I have no idea at all."  
  
"You're just afraid of getting hurt again.  That's why you're always pushing me away. "    
  
"You think you have me figured out?"  
  
"That's what they say."  He pointed at his head.  "Now that I've had time to think a little it makes sense."   
  
"That's another thing I'm having trouble accepting.  Thousands of strangers eavesdropping on our every private moment.  I don't know if I could live with that."  
  
"It comes and it goes.  Most of them are asleep now.  It's usually only a few dozen at a time."  She squinted hard at his eyes, as if trying to see who was inside.  
  
"You're so different, and it's not just me."  
  
"You lost your first husband, then you lost me, and you don't want to go through that again.  I understand that.  But you didn't lose me, I'm right here.  We just had an...interruption."  
  
"An interruption?  Is that what you call us being dead for thousands of years?"  
  
"If you want it to be.  I still love you and I'm still waiting for you."  
  
"I love you too if that's enough.  It always felt dangerous, like I was setting myself up to get my heart ripped out again, and yours too. There, I said it.  You're right, I was afraid."  Sindel leaned her head against his shoulder and Jerrod felt his hand tremble before it rested on her leg.  He wasn't sure if he'd moved it or not, but she didn't mind so he left it there.  There was a stir within him as the touch sparked feelings in other souls, and he let them share in the sensation of his wife's skin.  Their thoughts surged and ebbed against him like an ocean wave, and though it confused him he was still himself.  It was something he'd learned, keeping his feet firmly planted against their tides.  He was coming to accept he might never be truly alone inside his mind again but maybe it was going to be alright.  
  
"Jerrod!  Jerrod!"  The couple pulled away from eachother, startled as Giles came bellowing from the other side of the bridge, waving frantically.   "Your Majesty."  He bowed quickly to Sindel, he'd avoided her since she'd heard whose idea it was that Jerrod get his needs met elsewhere, but whatever happened had overcome his fear.  He was sweaty and wheezing, he wasn't young and evidently he'd run the whole way.  "You both need to come see this."   
  
_It's like the Elder Gods are trying to tell you something, isn't it?_  
  
  
  
  
Jerrod already knew somehow.  Just as soon as he saw Sindel's face fall at the contents of the box.  
  
"Are you sure it's him?"  She asked.    
  
"Hard to mistake that face, he's the only Zaterran we know of.  It's him.  Do you want to see it?"  Giles held open the box before him, his eyes wandering down to it's gruesome, staring contents.    
  
"No."  Jerrod said quickly.  The box had come to them wrapped in gold paper with a black satin bow on top, addressed to Jerrod.  "From Thraxa", the note read.  They'd known immediately it was nasty business, just not what brand.  The note itself had given Jerrod pause as well.  
  
"To the so called King of Outworld.  I found this trash in my tent and thought it might be yours, so I've returned it.  Please come to the Gorban plains in three days time to accept my personal regards.  If that's inconvenient, I can meet you at the capital gates."  
  
The bow and the tone of the note jarred him.  They were the kind of playful flourish and condescending formality he'd expect from someone like Shang Tsung.  But Shang was dead, and that was an absolute certainty.  He'd ripped the sorceror's head from his body himself, or rather, Ermac had.  Jerrod's chin sank into his hand along with his spirits.  Reptile was no lamb, he'd known the risks, but it did little to ease his guilt.  He'd sent the assassin to his death and it was likely the Zaterrans truly were extinct now.  Giles saw his expression and closed the box again.  Sindel's hand found his and Jerrod found his depression replaced with a refreshing righteous anger.  
  
"I was wrong about him."  She was looking at the box.  
  
"He died fulfilling his duty."  
  
"Still, he must have given Thraxa pause for them to wait so long.  Does he really want to meet?"  
  
"He wants to draw me out."  He squeezed her hand.  "He wants his war.  Giles?"    
  
"Gorban is Takartan for as long as I can remember.  It would be stupid to rise to this bait."  
  
"He said he'd come here to the capital.  Better to meet them on the field, with soldiers, then boxed in and worrying about civilians.  Could they use the terrain against us?"    
  
"No..."  Giles said carefully.  "We'd be out in the open, but so would they.  It would come down to numbers and tactics."    
  
"So a straight fight."  
  
"Which would ill favor us, he outnumbers us at least three to one.  We're better off shoring up the defenses here."    
  
"Leaving Thraxa to consolidate his position, surrounding the palace until we have no choice but to fight him here.  No.  We know when and where he'll be, I'd rather fight while we still have some say over the conditions.  Call our allies.  Call the Rat.  We're going to play all our trump cards.  Will you fight with me this time Sindel?"  
  
Now her milky white eyes blazed, her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and there was an expression on her face he hadn't seen in a long time.  Excitement.  Happiness.  Her hand squeezed his back with incredible strength and he finally accepted that she'd never be the helpless noble by the side of the road ever again.  
  
"To the death husband."    
  
  
  
  
The outpost sat on top of a mount in the Gorban wastes, dry, cracked, dusty land surrounded some miles off by large, ugly spires of unclimbable rock.   This place was right on the very border of civilization, philosophically as well as geographically. Here was Outworld, Edenia's influence barely perceptible, forcibly merged by Shao Kahn's conquest.  Beyond were ancient deserts, the Takartan hordes, other native creatures to Outworld, ravenous and alien all.  The army had encamped that afternoon at the outpost, called A'Thala in some ancient caravanner's tongue that had long been lost, only the meaning held.  "Forsaken."  It was crumbling from millenia of neglect. Jerrod's force was far too large to be housed within, but enough of the foundation had withstood the wars to make a servicable command center and supply depot.  
  
It had been a grim ride Jerrod reflected as he finished unpacking.  Good, they were both here, he thought as he found the large lacquered boxes at the bottom of the packs.  Jerrod opened the first one and removed his ancestral sword, squinting a little bit as the candle light gleamed off it.  A king's sword.  The painstakingly crafted hilt was a great roaring dragon, from which the long, straight blade sprung forth like steel fire.  Kahn had ripped it from Jerrod's dying hands during Edenia's last war, taking it as a trophy.  He could have just as easily shattered it to send the realm a message, it was a stroke of luck bordering on miracle the sword had survived intact.  He held the handle and gave it a few experimental swings, it was as if it had never left his hand.  If this sword and his wife by his side couldn't anchor Jerrod, nothing would.  
  
With resignation he turned his attention to the contents of the other box, a hand axe made of a black alloy they'd never been able to identify.  It was far heavier than it looked, most men couldn't wield it one handed.  Shao Kahn had gifted it to Ermac after his creation, it's history was sordid and Jerrod was grateful he couldn't remember it for the most part.  There was no knowing how many good lives the hateful thing had cut short, he could barely stand to look at it, but couldn't deny it's raw power.  Giles and the Rat had both insisted such things could be used in service to good without losing one's soul, he guessed he would find out tomorrow.    
  
He stepped out of the tent, casting his gaze down the incline, Jerrod hesitated to call it a hill, at the the massive army camped around the outpost.  It was a sea of firefly torch lights underneath the bruised purple night sky.  He squinted, some miles west he knew the Rat's men were busy digging but whatever light they were working by wasn't visible.  If he couldn't see them chances were Thraxa wouldn't either.  From the camp below came the smell of roasting meat and vegetables, the sharp smell of alchohol, somewhere a slightly drunken voice began singing what sounded like a Shokan song.  After a minute of this, a chorus of what must have been Centaurs began caterwauling in response until a number of Shokans joined with their fellow and drowned them out.  This went on for a minute, until the unmistakable sound of Edenians starting in with a bawdy tune and the entire thing devolved into a cacophany of cursing and then mercifully, drunken laughter that  subsided.     
  
Giles had turned in early, old bones he claimed, the Rat was supervising his late night project, all that was left was for those who could to snatch sleep and those who couldn't to raise their cups for what might well be the last time.  Jerrod knew which he'd prefer but the dread was something he couldn't simply wish away, not for himself but for his family and kingdom.  He wanted to walk, obstensibly to get his mind off the upcoming battle and loosen his muscles.  
  
_Why do you still lie to yourself?  We both know which muscle needs release._  
  
Jade had given him an open invitation to her tent tonight.  The situation with Jade and Sindel was more complicated than ever now.  Even with both women's permission, he felt like a heel, but he couldn't deny the clarity he had now.  The voices were murmuring in the background, he knew what they wanted, what he himself really wanted.  He needed-  
  
"Am I interrupting?"  He snapped back, startled to see his wife at the tent flap. "You seemed to be staring off into space."  
  
"I was just wool gathering.  When I think to myself it's never just myself you know."   
  
"I can only imagine.  Jerrod...I can't sleep.  I keep thinking about tomorrow."  
  
"Me as well."  She looked torn, like she couldn't decide whether she wanted to kiss him or run away, and he also felt paralyzed, his breath was caught.  They had made so much progress since that day at the pavillion, but for her to come to him on her own like this was a new development.  He felt awkward, like a boy with his first girl, terrified he would drive her away again while the voices yammered at him, begging him to crush her in his arms.    
  
"I guess you could always have a drink.  Smoke some Y'len.  See Jade."   She said it too casually, but before he could answer she spotted his sword hanging in it's scabbard and picked it up, examining it with far too much interest.  "I'm glad it's here, it's only right you should hold it again.  I-"  
  
"Sindel."  His hands settled on her shoulders, ever so gently and she shuddered.  "I always wanted you, and I still do.  I came back for you."  
  
"I should be going."  
  
"I'll let you go if you want love, but you must have come here for a reason."  She turned and he could see the milky eyes were moist.  Very slowly and carefully, like he was handling a snake he leaned in and kissed the plum colored lips, and when she responded her kiss was firm.  It was the first time she'd returned his in earnest.   
  
Emotions flared inside him, bringing back a flood of memories that weren't his own.  Night time flowers and his best girl.  The surprised look of the guard as she (he?) kissed him, then kneed him in the balls and made off with the sack of jade jewelry.  Raising his wife's Isa's veil and their kiss at the wedding.  His first whore in a Nalat port.  Dao's lips and strong arms as they kissed in the trenches the night before the battle with Shao Kahn.  The moment swirled about Jerrod with a storm of voices, but somehow he managed to anchor himself to the pressure of Sindel's mouth on his.  Hers opened and her tongue explored, intertwined with his, and the breath of her sigh filled him with such longing he nearly ravaged her.  But he'd gotten so much more control now, and he let the feeling pass, like a receding wave.  She ended the kiss and stared up at him.  
  
"I came to say I'm sorry.  Again.  For the way I treated you."  
  
"It's alright, you don't have to apologize, just...just keep talking to me like this."  He took her hand and led her to the bed, but instead of pulling her down like he really wanted, they just sat hand in hand.  "Here's what I suggest.  We share a drink, we share some Y'Len."  She quirked an eyebrow at this, even he wasn't completely sure if he was serious anymore.  "Or just the drink.  Then if you want, maybe we can share the bed."  He grinned at her and she couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Y'Len's a filthy habit, you really have changed . Well maybe once wouldn't hurt, but...alright, listen.  We both know what's going to happen if we share a drink here, and I won't say I don't want it, but I want to have a clear head and no distractions.  I know it's stupid but last time we made love before you went off to fighting Shao Kahn and I just feel like history would repeat."  
  
"Things are completely different this time."  
  
"I know, and I wanted to be with you tonight.  I understand the way things have been with Jade but I just didn't want you in the arms of another woman.  I know I'm a selfish mess to keep you and not give you anything in return but I want to try something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Just something different, this one time.  Fight my love.  Fight and live and win tomorrow."  
  
"I intended to darling."  
  
"Yes, but maybe you'll fight harder if I make you a promise.  Do this for me and I'll give you...everything."  Her nail traced a line down her neck, drawing his eye as it made it's way down to her bosom.  She was slightly flushed, almost embarassed as she puffed her chest out just a bit, inviting him to see what her bodice hinted at.  It drove him crazy.  "I'll share myself with you, and anyone else in there who helps you tomorrow."  At this many of the voices roared in approval, he himself was burning with lust and a hand tried to slip around her without his consent, but she held him back gently by his wrists when he moved to kiss her again and that was just enough to stop himself.  "And one more thing,"  She smiled impudently.  "I want to sleep here tonight, with my husband.  Just sleep."  
  
"That might be hard for us."  
  
"I trust myself.  If you try something, I'll understand, but don't expect to get anywhere."  She laughed, but inwardly he groaned.  Several of the voices chided him for jumping through all these hoops but after Sindel's promise it seemed most of them were anticipating their prize.  
  
"You're very good at sending mixed messages."    
  
"You too.  All those voices."    
  
"So do we just...?"    
  
"Keep your clothes on lover.  Just hold me."  They lay together in bed, his arms enveloping her, and just this was bliss to him, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed the simple act of holding her till now.  Until he soon realized all the control in the world wasn't going to save him with her bottom pressed up against his groin.    
  
"Maybe we should switch sides."    
  
"Mmmm."  She draped her arms over his side and nestled her chin between his shoulder blades and he allowed himself a deep breath.  
  
"Sindel?"  All he heard back was a light snore, she had fallen asleep almost immediately, and somehow this was enough for him to drop off as well, quicker than he could have thought.  
  
   
  
  
Jerrod woke the next morning with a start and his disorientation was nearly total.  He turned in the dim purple of first light, with difficulty he found, to find his wife still holding him and sleeping soundly.  He panicked for a moment, wondering if he had been out of control again before remembering the previous night.  They hadn't "slept" together, just slept together, the constant war rooms had been exhausting to both of them.  He tried to shift and Sindel stirred, murmured nonsense and resumed her even breathing and he realized why he was having trouble moving. Her hair had wrapped itself posessively around his waist and arms in great clinging creepers, or maybe he had tried to make it with her in the night.    
  
_That's definitely one way to stop us from fucking her.  
  
Better get used to sleeping like a fly in a cobweb Jerrod._  
  
He couldn't remember but felt rested, so he contented himself with being her prisoner for the moment, appreciatively running his fingers over her bare, beautiful shoulders and inhaling the scent of her hair.   The sound of horns blaring and drums thundering came much too soon, and she opened her bleary eyes to see him already up.  
  
"Did I?"  He asked, and she shook her head.   
  
"If you can fullfill a lady's request, you can try."  She smiled suggestively and then her hair slithered back into place like white serpents, releasing him.  The horns blared again, and they both heard Giles exclaim very clearly from outside.  
  
"Fuck my mother that's loud."  A moment later the tent flap opened and the old man hobbled in, scratching the fuzz that remained on his head but when he looked up to see the couple in bed he seemed to wake up immediately.  "Oh.  You're actually here.  Both of you."  He said, managing to supress his amazement.  "It's time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't the massive horde of Takartans across the plain that froze Jerrod's blood.  It was the eerie familiarity it all.  It had been more than 10,000 years since he'd led an army like this and last time Shao Kahn had ended his life and plunged his world into darkness.  Remembering his final breath was like experiencing it all over again, and in his mind echoed similar deaths on the same battle field.  Not all the souls that made up his being had been part of that battle, but hundreds had, enough.  He let it all wash over him, channeling it into anger, then tightened the reins again.  They'd win here no matter the cost this time.  
  
Under the iron gray clouds, the army assembled below reflected this new philosophy.  As large an army he'd ever commanded, it was made up of a motley assortment of warriors that had tasted freedom since the tournament and had no desire to be ground under the heel of another would be dictator.  On Jerrod's left flank were the Shokan and Centaurs, led by Prince Goro and Motaro respectively.  The two races had always loathed eachother, coming together once again under one banner more to snatch glory and prove which was superior than any real love of peace.  Jade commanded the right flank, with Giles heading a contingent of sorcerors to provide fire power.  Jerrod commanded the center, mostly comprised of Edenian and Outworld regulars.  Even Order Realm had sent material support, if not any warm bodies for the fight.    
  
Along with the main force were several odd detachments loosely arranged into their own batallion.  As well as allies who'd answered the call out of honor and duty, the Rat had convinced Jerrod to bolster their forces with mercenaries before the Takartans hired them first.  Deathwatch Lancers and Lei Mo's Hounds stood at the ready next to the Cult of White Trees, depraved zealots with a reputation for bloodlust and winning seemingly hopeless battles.  Colorful, famed warriors alongside the worst the realm had to offer.  The surplus in the treasury they'd built up over the past year of peace and plenty had gone to pay for this dubious help, and the Rat rode up and down their columns directing his field commanders.  He was in charge of coordinating the so called shadow batallion.    
  
It was all civilization coming together to stop the incoming flood, a slide back to barbarity and bowing before another Shao Kahn pretender, and his pride tempered his fear.  Astride their horses next to Jerrod were Sindel and her new bodyguard Sheeva.  He could see his wife was thinking the same thoughts as her eyes searched the opposing army.  An ocean of blades and teeth and feral orange eyes stretched as far as they could see, waiting to fall on them.  If Thraxa was among the horde Jerrod couldn't see him.  Sindel caught him watching her and smiled, one of the most natural smiles since their resurrection.  
  
"They'll advance soon.  Are you ready my love?"  She asked, and he nodded.  "Remember our promise when you fight out there."  Love and lust for her and the battle bubbled up inside Jerrod in a heady brew, and he didn't even try to separate which feelings belonged to him.  They all did.  It didn't matter now.    
  
"For a victory over these kind of odds I'll have some special requests when we get back."    
  
"Anything."  She winked, then remembered her Shokan bodyguard and coughed awkwardly.  Sheeva was within earshot, but if she heard anything she didn't let on.  Across the battlefield there was a roar as the Takartans began their charge, legs pumping and jaws slavering.  If blood was what they wanted, Jerrod was going to give it to them.  He signaled his man who rode up and down the line carrying a green banner.  Another endless minute passed as the insane screams of the enemy grew closer, they'd closed half the distance and still Jerrod's army had not stirred.  There was the sound of rope and leather violently snapping back, and suddenly the sky above Jerrod was whistling with projectiles.  Metal spheres sailed overhead, more than forty in all, pelting the center and front ranks of the Tatarkans.  They were densely packed, and every sphere struck one of them before releasing a sickly green gas that rose and crawled over their army in strategically placed clouds.  Their front line was now leading a suicide charge, their center had faltered, and though Jerrod couldn't see through the green mist, he could hear the clash of metal and what sounded like wild animals feeding.  The fighting was spreading among them like a fever, and any Takartans managing to escape it seemed at a loss, some retreating to the rear which had wisely stopped advancing as the gas spread.    
  
A cheer rose up from the Edenian force, deafening, and the souls inside Jerrod echoed the cry as he gave them all voice.  There was shiny glee in Sindel's milky eyes as she grinned at her husband.  
  
"Do it."  
  
"For you my Queen!"  He said, and then louder "For Edenia and all free realms!   Run down their line, and then crush the rest!"  They went at full gallop through the remaining line of Takartans like an avenging wind, it was wide but couldn't have been more than ten men deep at that point.  Bodies were crushed underneath the weight of horses and lances and scalog riders with heavy axes, and what few survived the initial charge were quickly skewered by those on foot.  The green clouds were clearing, revealing the bloody, decimated remains of the Takartans.  They had ripped eachother to pieces, the center was an abatoir of blood and organs.    
  
They'd rode down the front line, all that was left of the Takartans was the rear, leaving the two sides with about equal numbers.  He yanked the reins and signaled to his generals to separate the flanks as planned, then his wife who nodded, riding for Jade's position.  He leapt down from his horse and drew his ancestral sword with his right hand, the black axe with his left.  Such a thing would have been impossible when he was younger, but he found he could fight just as easily with both hands now.  He hated the axe but it was a butcher's weapon suited to butcher's work and that was what he was about now.  He lifted the weapons above his head and shouted, a primal roar that his men took up and echoed as both opposing forces ran at eachother and then clashed in a cacophony of blood and metal.  Jerrod pushed with his mind, clearing a gap in the center of the Takartans and then they were upon him, slashing, gnashing teeth and the chaos of war all around.  
  
They went for Jerrod like he was chum in shark infested waters, just as planned.  He was a prime target, and he used that to his advantage, with any luck he could draw out Thraxa.  He killed when there was an opening, but otherwise he concentrated on drawing them in, distracting them so his men could attack while he himself tried not to get blindsided.  Bodies fell all around him, and gradually faceless waves of enemies gave way to individual Takartans who looked less confident in themselves.  Jerrod cleaved an enemy head in half before spinning the axe easily in his hand and drove it into the chest of the nearest Takartan.  It was an overwhelming weapon but not suited to dealing with so many opponents.  He had used one similar during his days pirating the Nalat coast.  No, that had been someone else he thought and ignored the chain of memories that tried to surface.  A group of fresh enemies came out of nowhere and in his distraction the axe was knocked from Jerrod's hand.    
  
His sword flashed, there'd never been anything wrong with his swordmanship and the offending Takartan dropped to the ground in so many cutlets.  The clang of metal intensified, the beasts had overextended themselves and there was a roar as his forces crashed in from the sides in a pincer attack.  What was left of the Takartan ranks broke or were swiftly cut down.  There was laughter and cheering from his side as Jerrod retrieved the axe and his generals rendevouszed.    
  
"This was much too easy, unworthy of such a force!"  Goro bellowed, laughing, his four arms flexing.  His wife was flecked with blood, radiant blooms in her cheeks.  
  
"We did it Jerrod.  We did it."  He shook his head, and her face fell.  "What is it?"  
  
"This was a probing attack.  They didn't fall for the bait."  
  
"What?  There were so many, you can't mean-"  
  
"Giles estimated their numbers at seven million.  They held back their main force."  From far away sounded Takartan horns, and the ground shook and thundered as countless feet marched towards them.  There were two northern canyons in the distance, and the Takartan army streamed out of them like hungry ants, more and more, coalescing in a body that must have been double the previous force.  They'd done exceptionally well against the other force, Jerrod's losses were minimal and he had not lost many commanders but there must have still been four of them for every Edenian.  They might be waiting for them to the west, but the Rat had assured them it was all but impassable.    
  
"Great, now they're pissed."  Giles observed dryly.  
  
"Not enough yet.  The plan, stick to the plan!"  Jerrod hissed, and he nodded before riding away for the mount.  "Jade, you know what to do."  She nodded, her green eyes conveying more than just acceptance of her order, and she took off as well.  
  
"Catapults!"  He heard Giles scream in the distance.  The Takartans closed the distance now even as Jerrod's army pivoted around the mount.  They crashed against Jerrod's retreating lines and his men went down by the thousands.  He'd known it would be this way, but it was still demoralizing after they'd crushed the first Takartan force with small effort.  The catapults swung, this time with heavy, reinforced iron canisters.  They sailed over Takartan heads before releasing their deadly cargo, caustic acid drawn from the pits beneath the palace.  Yellow skin melted off and orange eyes dissolved into puddles in their sockets, leaving the battlefield smelling like a charnel house.  
  
"We make for the west canyon!"  Jerrod yelled.  Arrows flew high into the air before raining down on both sides, the Takartans taking greater losses as they tried to make the mount.  The catapults flew again, this time hurling rubble, but this did almost nothing to slow their charge.  There was a sound like a pyre being lit, and bolts of magical energy cracked and rained down from the hilltop on Thraxa's hordes.  Gile's mages were letting them have it.    
  
Jerrod had reached the checkpoint now, so he stopped his horse and looked back.  The Takartan forces had split to engage the mount and Jerrod's retreating forces, as bad as this looked, he couldn't have asked for better.  Giles, get going you old fool he begged silently.  His men marched rapidly by in a steady stream, many hurt in the initial skirmish, he knew it looked like they were running, but he couldn't take a force that size on head on.  From the river of soldiers, the Rat appeared by his side.    
  
"If he doesn't come, we'll have to blow it soon."  The other man said.  He'd traded his pipe for some disgusting root he was chewing, which he now hawked and spat.  He might have been high as a kite at that moment, but Jerrod didn't care.  If they won somehow he was going to bury the man in medals.  The stream had slowed to a trickle, the handfuls of men passing them now were bloodied and haunted looking.  Behind them, there were only waves of Takartans harrying them like wounded animals, maybe minutes away.  They were coming faster now, smelling blood and fear.  It was too far to see now, but the magical lights from the mount had stopped, in the distance he could see the hordes coming off the mount, apparently having killed everyone there.  With a heavy heart, he was about to offer a prayer for his friend when Giles and his men broke through the dust, galloping like all hell was behind them.  Which as Jerrod could see and hear as the enemy emerged, it was.    
  
"He's not going to make it."  
  
"I'm going to go help him."  The Rat's hand clasped his arm and Jerrod settled himself.  No, he couldn't.  "C'mon Giles!"  He urged, and as if hearing the old man dug his heels into his horse and pulled ahead.  Many of his men were not so fortunate, pulled from their horses, the lucky ones breaking their skulls in the fall, the rest coming to know just what an animal being slaughtered alive felt like.  Giles raced by them at breakneck speed with the remainder of his men, not more than a dozen.  
  
"Are they far enough?"    
  
"They'll be on us in soon.  Better send your horse on."   With a smack, Jerrod sent the animal off.      
  
"Then do it."    
  
The Rat took the Earthrealm device out of his pack, setting it down carefully.  They'd kept him out of the heavy fighting for just this moment.  He flipped a switch on the device, causing a light on it to turn red.  Next to the light in Earthrealm text was the word "Armed", which in this context meant the device would work.  He pressed a button.  
  
Jerrod wished he'd covered his ears.  Even from this distance, the sound was louder than his wife's sonic scream at the pavillion.  The ground beneath shook, it felt like some angry Elder God had jostled the world and torn open the sky at the same time.  It only lasted a few moments, but the description didn't do the massive explosion justice.  .  
  
Ammonium nitrate.  Nitroglycerin.  Composition C-4.  Gile's scholars had not undersood the strange Earthrealm terms initially, but they didn't need to.  Kano had sold a bit of everything, and left detailed instructions so clear on their use an idiot could follow them.  It was the C4 that set the rest off.  Jerrod had been leary of using Tanya's explosives at all, no one was entirely sure of the blast radius, or that they'd work.  They had argued over the placement, but in the end they decided a line that they could fall back across was their best option.  The smoking chasm in the wake of the explosion scarred the the length of the field and was deep enough to kill any man who might fall in.  
  
Enhanced by magic, the blast was enough to destroy several city blocks, and it caught the largest proportion of the Takartans in it.  There was a stunned silence on the battlefield, and then the body parts, some whole and in grisly chunks rained down.  It was a ghastly wonderous rain of carnage, and parts of Jerrod stood in joy, awe, and horror, depending on the soul.  He watched the remnants of the Takartans, on either side of the chasm their lines were sluggishly getting to their feet, some with more success than others.  It might well be that the ones that weren't just shell shocked were deaf now.    
  
But as the world fully came back into focus and the ringing finally subsided in his ears the grin he'd been wearing slid off his face as he realized he could hear the blare of horns.  The stream of Takartans from the canyons had in truth never really stopped, they were still coming in staggered formations and as he looked on in horror he could see that their ranks were already almost replenished.   He would have liked to push their broken line into the chasm but already their reinforcements were swarming in from the sides.  The Rat fired the Earthrealm flare into the sky, bursting black, and a minute later one of Jade's runners came back with a spare horse.  Jerrod swung into the saddle with the Rat riding behind.  
  
  
"They're coming in, tell the generals to be dug in and ready.  Go quickly man!"  He shouted, and the man bowed and was off.  
  
"We'll be boxed in.  Just like they planned anyway.  There'll be no escape."  The Rat observed as Jerrod urged the horse at top speed.  
  
"There never was.  Giles told me they had that many but I never believed...it's the only chance.  At least this way they can't surround us."  When they made it back, his generals stood in a semi circle, looking grave.    
  
"Now's not the time for a pretty speech."  Jerrod said, meeting each of them in the eyes, but especially Sindel and Jade.  He looked out into the grim faces of his soldiers.  "We are all that stands between the horde and another endless reign of death.  Take heart, and rally to your commanders.  Draw them in where they can't flank us.  I would put any of you against their best any day.  Your king is with you.  We can win."  
  
_A feeble lie and you know it._  
  
The cheer that went up was, Jerrod was sorry to say, half hearted.  This was suicide, but they all knew surrender wasn't an option.  It was just as well that his speech was short, because the first wave crested the hill a moment later and came at them at full speed.  
  
The Takartans had brought in their calvary.  Scalog riders, squat, jagged toothed beasts with two short powerful legs and long scaly tales, as vicious as they were ugly.    
  
"Archers!"  Jade ordered, and arrows flew, thinning their ranks, but still they were closing rapidly.  His wife stepped forward, putting a hand on Jerrod's shoulder as she passed, and her smile was more of a smirk.  
  
"I'll show you how you rally an army husband.  Cover your ears, everyone."  She shouted as the first group eagerly bore down on her.  At this range, the noise was almost bad as the bomb as she screamed at the oncoming calvary.  Beasts and their riders tumbled like pins, those in front disintegrating under the onslaught.  The next line behind them got the same treatment, some jerking their mounts to the side to avoid the wave of destruction.    
  
"Elder Gods, what a mighty female!"  Motaro remarked, and this time the cheer that went up was full throated.  "Centaurs, ride these pretenders down!"  Sindel had driven a wedge into their center, and the Takartan riders that remained came at them in a sort of wishbone formation, greatly weakening the attack.  For the moment, none of them were eager to try for the center again. Sindel was holding her throat and coughing, and Jerrod went to her.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine!"  She wheezed, and took a swig of water from her canteen before hefting her spear.  Jerrod, let's get out there!"  His entire army counterattacked with more strength than Jerrod could have imagined at that point. The fighting was bloody and endless, it seemed to all flow together.  Sindels archers and the remnants of Gile's mages unleashed continuous volleys, Jade herself taking out enemies that got close with her iron rod with a lithe, deadly grace that flowed like liquid death.  Motaro and his brethren rode through the enemy ranks, making the Takartan cavalry look amateur compared to the natural skill of the centaurs.  Goro tossing Takartans about and stomped on them like rancid grapes.  And always Jerrod kept an eye on his wife, easily visible from her snow white hair and the trail of smashed bodies she left in her wake.  Sheeva was competent in keeping stray Takartans off her back Jerrod was relieved to see, bludgeoning them into bloody pulp with two spiked clubs.  Everyone fought like their lives depended on it.  
  
Then the battle began to turn away from them as the Takartans broke the front rank's back and they began to really pour in..  As he watched, two Scalogs fought over a soldier, urged on by their riders.  The victim was a woman who screamed shrilly until the two beasts tore her into two bloody halves and devoured the pieces.  There was a woosh from behind and a spinning object flew through the air in an arc, decapitating both riders before returning to Jade's hand.  He saw his sometimes lover's look across the clash of steel and bodies before she turned her attention back to her next enemy..    
  
Somewhere, a horn sounded, and moments later he heard the thwip of arrows from behind the Takartans.  The arrows seemed to come from every direction, like poison rain, and by the time Jerrod realized the sheer volume he knew there was no escape.  
  
"Shields!"  He heard Goro's bellow, but for the rest of them there would be no respite.  
  
"Under your horses damn it!"  Jerrod yelled, ducking, and a moment later the poor beast was a pincushion.  He wasn't proud of this action, but it only meant there would be one dead instead of two.  Sindel and Sheeva had done likewise he saw, Sheeva's strong arms propping their mount up as a barrier, and still the arrows came.  
  
"Why doesn't it stop!?"  He heard his wife scream, indeed he'd never experienced an attack like this, even from Shao Kahn, the arrows fell in a deluge.  Then, just like that, they stopped.  Cautiously, the remnants of his army emerged, pulling themselves out from the bodies of their mounts and comrades.  Half of what remained of Jerrod's army was gone, just gone, and the Takartans out front had fared even worse.  He saw his wife's shocked face  as she surveyed the destruction.  Jade, a veteran of some of Shao Kahn's greatest atrocities looked about as if she'd never seen such a thing.  The green eyes were calm, but as he watched her take it in he could see her arms shake.  He couldn't see what had become of Goro, Motaro, Giles, or even the Rat.  Then they saw them, and Jerrod thought, even after all, the enemy has finally shown it's face.  
  
More Takartans now, a mighty force marching for as far as Jerrod could see.  This was it.  
  
"Sindel!"  Her clothes were ripped in several places and Sheeva had a shallow cut on one arm, but  they seemed to have weathered the storm.  "I'm coming with you, this is it."  She stared at him with white eyes full of regret.  
  
"No, they'll go for the two of us straight away.  Divide them, it's our only chance.  Make them work for it love."  He shook his head, not understanding.  It went against everything he felt and it didn't make any real military sense at this point, if any could be made.  
  
"I have to protect you."  
  
"I have a bodyguard for that.  Apart, we can both cut loose without worrying about the other.  I'm going to scream bloody murder."  When he still shook his head, she pulled him close and kissed him.  "Remember what I promised you.  We'll find eachother again."  She broke the kiss and ran towards the fighting, already Jerrod could see a large detachment peel off one to pursue her.    
  
"That one."  Jerrod pointed at the slavering Takartans rushing at his wife, and together he and his remnants moved to engage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Blades clashed, endlessly, his sword parted flesh, parted heads.  Their calvary had been decimated, luckily the remaining Takartans were also on foot.  For what felt like hours, he fought the odds.  It became monotonous work, less like martial arts and more like chopping cordwood.  He killed dozens, hundreds, only able to keep going because of his massive strength.  Everything was lost in the melee, he saw no one he recognized, only targets.  Maybe he was the only Edenian left alive he thought before he heard his wife's sonic scream again.  It came periodically, like thunder, and every time it sounded he got a little wind back.  He lost the axe buried in a Takartans skull in the second rush, his sword in the fifth wave.  
_  
No time to think know, we'll use our fists._  
  
He moved through hordes of Takartans like a killing wind, and whereever one stepped in his path a body was left to rot.  He responded without hesitation, instinctually calling on the fighting knowledge of the throngs inside himself.  A sharp toothed grin was shattered into jagged shards with a backwards roundhouse kick combo that had been rehearsed by it's previous practioner over 600 years.  Another Takartan staggered back after Jerrod's surprisingly feather light counter blow before hemoraging internally, the black eyes weeping tears of blood.    
  
_The Bai Se Du fist.  Only passed down from each master to a single heir._  
  
Two of them were coordinated enough to attack him as one and a blade tore a gash in his arm.  Jerrod tucked and rolled away and by the time he came back up he already had a handful of sand which he threw in the other Takartan's eyes, blinding him momentarily.  It was a technique she'd picked up as a nameless footsoldier, not respected by the men, but she would fight with her wits, she would rise in rank and her father would be proud of her.   
  
_And my name was-_  
  
The first Takartan's blade gave him another nick and Jerrod came back to himself.  He couldn't let himself be overtaken like that again.  He feinted and then moved in closer, relying on his own knowledge, and blocked the creatures wrist with his arm before punching it in the throat with all his might.  It gagged and fell to his knees, and it's comrade regained it's sight just in time to get it's face caved in by his elbow.  They kept coming at him, like a mass of insects and he only had half seconds to gather his thoughts.    
  
Teleketic neck snap.  Push two or three away with the power, make some room to breath.   
  
_Let them strike first, weave, evade, wear them down just like you learned in the monastery.  I loved the abbess, if only she could have understood my feelings._   
  
Another woman's voice.  A blade almost took Jerrod's head off, and he tried to rein in the voices, drawing on their instincts while blocking the words themselves out.  He tackled the nearest Takartan and they fell in a tangle of limbs before Jerrod managed to get on top and bludgeoned it with a series of wild punches.  He rolled away and began the dance again with another snarling warrior.    
  
Break his arm in two places, use him as a shield as two more overzealous Takartans make him a pincushion trying to strike.  Blow to a nerve cluster in the back of the neck permanently paralyzes one, and another leaves an imprint in the other's forehead about the size of the heel of Jerrod's hand.  A blade cut his shoulder from behind, and Jerrod fell to his knees.  Too many, just too many.  
  
It was no good.  They were endless.    
  
_Sindel._    
  
But the end didn't come as a thick chain looped around the Takartan's throat and it quickly lost interest in Jerrod, twisting about for leverage.  He could see the Rat dangling off his back, he was a slight man and didn't have the weight to bring the thing down.  Jerrod got his bearings and planted his fist in it's gut, rupturing organs until it sank to the ground.  When the Rat didn't get up, Jerrod knelt down to see he was wheezing, then noticed the sausages of his intestines were dangling out of a deep gash that ran from stomach to chest.  
  
"Shouldn't have come out here to fight them.  Shoulda let them come to us."  His voice had a bubbly quality to it.    
  
"They would have penned us in at the capital.  At least this way Kitana has a chance.  Is Giles-"  
  
"Went down with the mages.  Dead to the last man.  I-"  He coughed hard and Jerrod was sure he'd had it.  Already the fighting was moving close again, and he didn't have time to comfort the dying man.  He was finished and they both knew it.  
  
"Kill the head."  He sputtered, and the eyes stared, the rasping breathing grew faint.  Jerrod looked up from the corpse to see himself surrounded.  There wasn't a wink of daylight between any of them, they ringed him like an impenetrable wall.  Jerrod stood up as best he could and verified for himself they were several rows deep.  There was no possibility of breaking out of this.  Things had grown quiet, so quiet.  He couldn't hear his wife's screams or the din of battle anymore.  Was it over?  Was he the last?  
  
"Well come on then."  He spat, taking a stance.  The Takartans didn't move, just regarded him with those stupid grins, drool dripping from their jaws.  Silently, they parted, leaving a path that receded farther than his eyes could see.  He looked around at the parted sea of his enemies, and with no other choice, Jerrod dusted himself off and walked in the only direction they allowed.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:  
> So first off, thanks so much to all who encouraged me to keep writing, I didn't get this kind of response on any other stories, and I appreciate it's fans, I hope the same people are still reading. The last chapter I posted was TWO AND A HALF YEARS AGO! I know, I know, but I've been sick, lost my designated writing time, have low grade ADD, and the cat was on fire, so I had to work in snippets and then put it all together like IKEA furniture. But funny thing, I looked up and realized just this much was 13,000 words and I'm still not finished, so, here's an extra chapter I guess, sans sex.
> 
> Just like chapter 2, this is actually the first half and we'll get a new chapter for the finale (with sex). Just means I can focus more easily and make the last one really snap, the bigger the mountain the less I want to climb it you know, so everybody wins hopefully. At this pace I hope to have it out before September.
> 
> Next chapter:  
> The final battle with Thraxa. Some named characters will die, and some will never be the same, and an ending that will make you reevaluate everything you thought you wanted for Sindel and Jerrod.


End file.
